


Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Ginger Midgets

by MorbidbyDefault



Series: The Ginger Midget Case File [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ginger Midgets, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 82,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidbyDefault/pseuds/MorbidbyDefault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sherlock Holmes encounters little people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I had a fun babysitting incident that inspired this fic. Hope you like  
it. It's basically just a fluffy one-shot about the power that is very  
honest children. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''I promise it'll only be for a few hours.'' Molly's sister-in-law swore  
as she handed her the bag of toys and books. Molly smiled and shrugged  
her shoulders.

''It's okay, Pam. The boys and I will just hang out in the lab. Mike  
owes me a few freebies, anyway. Go. Work needs you.'' She answered. The  
taller woman knelt down to fuss over her two boys.

''Now, you be good and listen to Aunt Molly. Don't break anything. And  
please, just...stay with your aunt. This is a hospital, NOT a  
playground.'' Pam finished. Four chocolate brown eyes gazed back up at  
her, looking innocent beyond belief. She gave Molly a quick hug before  
rushing out the door. Molly smiled after her, before looking down to the  
twin boys with curly red hair.

''Well then, I have some work to do, but I'll pull out your toys, okay?"  
She said. One of the two tugged on her lab coat as she walked away. She  
turned around and looked down.

''Aunt Molly, can we see a dead body? Daddy said you play with dead  
bodies. We wanna see one!" He said. His brother ran to stand next to  
him, their eyes both pleading up at her.

''No, boys. You can't see any bodies today. Your mum wouldn't be too  
happy with me. Then you wouldn't get to come to my house and play video  
games anymore.'' She said in a slight authoritative voice. The two  
huffed simultaneously, their small shoulders dropping down. Molly had  
pulled out their story books, cars, and toy guns, and sat them in a  
spacious corner of the lab. She continued working on the samples she was  
testing.

A half an hour had passed, when the door to the lab snapped open. Molly  
shot her head up to see Sherlock flourish through the door. She looked  
over to see the boys following him with their wide eyes. She smirked a  
little, before walking to where Sherlock was taking his coat off.

''Hello Sherlock. Can I- can I get you anything?" She asked softly.  
Without looking up from the microscope he had already placed himself in  
front of, he answered.

''Coffee would be nice. Black, two sugars. By the way, Molly, I read  
your latest excerpt in the Medical Researcher Journal, quite  
fascinating. Congratulations. Later on, could I get a look at Mr.  
Rotheram's body? Thank you.'' He said in a steady, clipped tone. How he  
managed to do that all the time, Molly wasn't sure. However, it always  
rendered her speechless. All she could mutter was an 'okay', before she  
walked down to the nurse's station to get his coffee. She managed to  
completely forget the twins in the lab. Alone. With Sherlock Holmes.

OoOo

Sherlock sat quietly in the stool, his fingers adjusting the knobs on  
the microscope. It was unusually quiet in the lab, even by his  
standards. He thought nothing of it though, and continued studying the  
moving organisms beneath the light. It wasn't until moments later that  
he discovered what was different. He felt a tiny pressure on his leg, a  
poking sensation. He looked down to see a young boy gazing up at him  
with wonder. 'Red hair, mother's contribution. Brown eyes, father's. The  
nose looks familiar, unsure why. Boy is approximately six years old and  
has-' his thought process was cut off as he felt a similar poking on the  
opposite leg. He looked over to see an identical child, looking up with  
the same gleam in his eye. '-a twin.' He glanced back and forth between  
the two.

''Excuse me, um, tiny persons, to whom do you belong? This really isn't  
the proper setting for boys your age." He said stoically, looking around  
for the parents. The boys looked at each other with confusion, and  
looked back up to him.

''What?" One asked. Sherlock sighed before kneeling over to pointedly  
ask again.

''Where are your parents? You shouldn't be in here.'' He said slowly.  
The boys both made an 'oh' shape with their mouths before the other one  
spoke.

''Mummy is at work. Daddy is on a trip. We're here with Auntie. She's a  
dead person doctor. Are you a dead person doctor, too? Can you show us a  
body?'' The little boy asked excitedly.

''That is not an actual occupation. Dead people do not need doctors. I  
am a consulting detective. The only one in the world, in fact. I do not  
think it would be advisable for you to see a dead body as of yet.'' He  
quipped, before turning back to his work. Molly walked through the doors  
and toward Sherlock. She saw the two boys gathered at his legs.

''Timothy, Titus, leave Sherlock alone. Go play with your toys.'' She  
said, receiving a mutual 'aw' of disapproval. They stomped back to the  
corner. Molly set the cup of coffee down next to Sherlock's hand.

''Molly, who do those children belong to? This really isn't the setting  
for them to be in.'' He asked without looking up. Molly stifled a chuckle.

''They are my brother's boys. Titus and Timothy are just staying with me  
until their mom gets done with a last minute business deal. I'll keep  
them out of your hair. Sorry.'' She said quietly, turning to go back to  
her own work. Sherlock snuck a look from behind the microscope, it hit  
him. 'Ah, they have their father's nose. Molly's nose.'

OoOo

The boys had played quietly for an hour or so, making the occasional  
sound of a fake car accident, or firing off a toy gun with a 'pewpew'  
sound. They then became restless. Titus had nudged his brother, and  
pointed over to Sherlock. Timothy nodded his head in silent agreement,  
and they took to crawling underneath the counters in the lab to where  
the tall man was seated. They looked to where an unsuspecting Molly sat  
doing paperwork.

Upon reaching Sherlock, the two boys shoved a stool close to his side,  
and quickly crawled up onto it. They each placed their small elbows  
against the edge of the table, and stared at the microscope and  
Sherlock. One whispered to him, trying not to disturb his aunt.

''Whatcha looking at?" He asked, looking more at the microscope slide  
than Sherlock. His eyes never glancing up, he answered in an equally  
quiet tone.

''I'm studying a particular type of algae. Apparently it rapidly  
reproduces and quickly dies off. I'm trying to discover why.'' He said.  
The other boy chimed in.

''Are you Aunt Molly's boyfriend? If you're not a doctor, then you must  
be Aunt Molly's boyfriend. Otherwise you wouldn't be in here. Besides,  
you keep looking at her the way Daddy looks at Mummy sometimes.'' He  
said in a matter-of-fact sounding voice. This gripped Sherlock's  
attention. He turned to see a cocky expression on the boy's face, and he  
smirked.

''Well, aren't you the clever, young man? You are wrong of course, but  
you do have very good potential for observational skills.'' He said. The  
boys looked at him in confusion, and Sherlock happily elaborated.

''For example, I can tell that you had peanut butter and grape jam  
sandwiches for breakfast this morning. You sleep with a night light on,  
while you sleep with a Teddy bear. You love spending time with your  
aunt, and there for listen to what she says, on the most part. You are  
boys of six, and there for must get into the occasional mischief that  
most young children do. You don't really want to see a dead body, but  
you act brave and pretend the subject intrigues you, while you are  
secretly afraid of seeing one.'' He finished, and grinned at their  
astonished faces. In unison, they piped up.

''How did you do that?" The boys asked in disbelief. Sherlock fund he  
rather enjoyed showing off to small children, they being even more  
easily impressed than adults such as John.

''Oh, quite simple really. I see the small, minuscule details that most  
fail to see. I look for things that other people wouldn't think about.  
And I do not look at your aunt like your father looks at your mother,  
I'm sure.'' Sherlock said proudly. He went to look through the lens,  
stealing a slight glance in the direction of Molly.

''You just did it again.'' Titus chimed in, a smug smile on his face.  
Sherlock's mouth fell into a straight line, glancing at the boy.

''Did not.''

''Did so. I saw you. Timothy, didn't he look at Aunt Molly?" Titus  
exclaimed. Sherlock turned to see the other boy avidly nodding his head.  
Sherlock heaved a sigh, before clearing his throat. This seemed to catch  
Molly's attention, and she turned around.

''Boys, let Sherlock work. He has important things to do.'' Molly said  
firmly, sending him an apologetic look. The boys ran to her side.

''But Auntie Molly, he wasn't doing anything that important. He was just  
looking at tiny bugs.'' Said one of the boys.

''Yea, and he kept staring at you, and then he would pretend he  
wasn't.'' The child to her left said. Molly immediately blushed, and  
looked over to where the consulting detective sat. She noticed his face  
was set in stern concentration.

''Aunt Molly?" The one to the right started. Molly looked down at him  
and into his large brown eyes.

''Yes, Titus?"

''Is Sher-Sherl... is he your boyfriend?" He asked loudly, unable to  
pronounce Sherlock's name, and instead opting to point in his direction.  
Molly audibly fumbled over her words, before kneeling down to the level  
of the twins.

''No, Titus. He's not my boyfriend. We occasionally work together, but  
he doesn't see me that way.'' She explained, not even attempting to hide  
her feelings for him. Sherlock pretended to look through the scope, but  
his eyes were stuck to her face. He noted the slight sadness in her  
eyes, despite the large smile on her face. He didn't know why, but he  
felt a sharp pang in his chest at the sight of her being sad. Timothy,  
in his six year old wisdom, decided to remedy this.

''Oh, I bet you he does. He looks at you like Daddy looks at Mummy, when  
she doesn't know he's looking at her. I bet he just has to give you a  
kiss and then he'll know for sure that he likes you! Right Titus?" He  
looked to his equally eager brother. They began to pull Molly along by  
her lab coat. The one holding the hems at the front, and the other  
pushing her closer by her backside. She struggled against the surprising  
might of the two boys, being careful not to trip over them. They halted  
directly next to Sherlock's chair, before turning to him.

''Okay, now you Mr. Sher...Mr. Sher...um... well you! Come on! Get up!"  
The boys pulled at Sherlock's suit jacket and pushed against his thigh,  
sliding him off the stool. The pushed him directly into Molly, who  
almost fell backward at the graceless act. She started to giggle, until  
she saw the seriousness in his eye.

''Well...'' the two adults looked over to see two sets of impatient and  
expecting eyes looking at them. Molly looked back to Sherlock, who  
smirked ever so slightly. He leaned in, whispering to her.

''If only for the children's amusement.'' He said, before placing is  
lips on hers. Molly blushed brightly, before returning the chaste peck  
on his soft lips. She heard two small giggles from her side, and she  
turned to see the twins smiling from ear to ear. Just then, the door to  
the lab opened, and Pam stepped into the room.

''Mummy!" The boys shouted excitedly, jumping down from the stool and  
racing to her side in full speed. She laughed as she leaned over to  
receive small, needy hugs and kisses from her boys. Molly quickly  
retreated from Sherlock, and put away their toys in the corner. Pam and  
she spoke about the day's events, on the whole.

''Were they well behaved?" She asked. Molly smiled and nodded. The boys  
nodded with her, trying to seem innocent. Pam had seen Sherlock out of  
the corner of her eye, and chose to greet him from afar. He curtly  
nodded in response, before returning to his work. The boys said goodbye  
to Molly, and practically shouted their goodbyes to Sherlock. On the way  
out, he heard them spouting things off, bouncing from one boy to the other.

''Mummy, that man is Aunt Molly's boyfriend. They kissed and everything!  
Is he going to be our uncle now? I liked him. Can I be a detective too?  
He talked funny...'' The sound faded as they grew further down the hall.  
Molly chuckled to herself, before awkwardly walking over to him.

''Those boys were very observant, for being so young.'' Sherlock stated  
simply. Molly chuckled a little, nodding her head slightly.

''Um...thank you. For amusing them like that. They can be a bit of a  
handful. I'm sorry if they annoyed you too much.'' She said nervously.  
Sherlock responded with a non-committal grunt, and she left his side to  
continue the last of her paperwork. She thought he was being sarcastic.  
She didn't see, but the pale detective followed after her with his eyes.

'Very observant boys indeed...' he thought to himself, watching her from  
a distance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so as some of you have read, others not so much...I am turning the  
Ginger Midget story into a multi-chapter. Hope you'll stick around to  
enjoy a fun fluffy piece. Thanks to musicchica10, for giving me such a  
good idea on where to take this fic in the long scheme of things. Should  
be a fun interesting challenge! So, thanks to the reviewers for chapter one:

Shall we continue...

Chapter two:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John Watson sat in his easy chair in 221B Baker Street. His insufferable  
flatmate sat at the kitchen table, dissecting what appeared to be a  
decaying squirrel corpse. John sat, squeamishly watching from afar as  
Sherlock sliced into the small insides of the furry body. Upon smelling  
the stench of death, John decided to go out for some much needed  
solitude. He stood up, and pulled his coat on, and stepped toward the door.

''Sherlock, I'm going to Tesco. Do you need anything?" He asked from the  
door. He received no answer, and so he trampled down the stairs and onto  
the street. Minutes later in the cab, his phone beeped with a text  
alert. He looked at it, and rolled his eyes.

'We need milk.'  
-SH-

He arrived at the store moments later, and entered through the doors. He  
wandered the aisles, not really looking for anything, but more enjoying  
the space away from his flat. As he rounded the corner to the frozen  
food section, he saw two flashes of red run past the end of the lane.

OoOo

Molly and her sister-in-law had a free day, so they decided that they  
would enjoy each other's company. Pam needed to go shopping, and Molly  
agreed to go with her. As they walked through the doors at the nearest  
Tesco shop to Molly's flat, the two boys raced down the front of the  
store. Their mother sighed deeply, shaking her head. Molly chuckled,  
watching the boys sprint down lines of food, chasing each other around.  
They shopped for a few basics, all the while keeping a far check on the  
location of the twins.

OoOo

John rounded the next corner, and found himself in the aisle with the  
snacks and candy. He looked at a few of the small cake treats, when he  
was nearly plowed down by two small boys. He caught himself, and the two  
accidentally ran into a stand of crisp, knocking a few of the bags onto  
the floor. They stood still, looking up at him with scared, wide eyes.

''Sorry Mister.'' They both said. John chuckled at the cute pair. They  
both wore blue, woolen jumpers, jeans, and small trainers. Their hair  
matched in chaotic and tangled curls. He smiled at them, before speaking.

''That's alright, boys. No harm done. Just look out next time.'' He  
said, picking up one of the bags of crisps from the floor. He heard two  
women round the corner behind him, one of them sternly scolding the boys  
upon sight.

''Timothy Aaron and Titus James. What have I said about getting carried  
away?" She said in a stern voice. The boys looked to the floor, before  
offering up an answer.

''Not to. We're sorry, Mummy.'' They both stuck out pouting lips, to  
which the second female giggle. John knew that laugh. He turned around  
to see a tall, red haired woman standing next to a slightly shorter  
woman. Molly Hooper.

''Molly?" John asked, looking at her. She turned to face him now, and  
her face changed to a smile of recognition.

''Oh, hi John! How are you?" Molly asked. She smiled at him, as the boys  
stepped around him, and back to their waiting mother.

''I'm fine. Just picking up a few things for the flat. How do you know  
these lads?" He said, leaning over a bit to smile at the boys. Molly  
laughed a bit.

''These are my nephews, Titus and Timothy. Boys, this is my friend,  
John.'' Molly said to them. They shyly stood by their mom, and said hi.  
It was a much more somber tone, now that they were under her watchful  
eye. Molly turned back to him.

''So, how did that case go? The one with the stolen rubies, or whatever  
it was?" She asked curiously.

''Ah yes. The missing diamonds from the wealthy estate. Well, it ended  
just fine. Though Sherlock didn't stop complaining about it for a week.  
Said it was a five.'' He chuckled, ruffling his hair with a hand. Molly  
smiled back, and suddenly felt two bodies pressed close to her legs.

''You know Aunt Molly's boyfriend, too?" Titus asked. John quirked an  
eyebrow in Molly's direction, an amused smirk playing at the corner of  
his mouth. Molly blushed deep rosy shades. She shook her head.

''The boys here seem to be under the impression that Sherlock and I are  
an item. They're only six.'' She nervously chuckled. The boys looked up  
at John, and back to their blushing aunt. Timothy was the one to spill.

''But.. Aunt Molly... he IS your boyfriend. He even kissed you,  
remember? We saw. We were there!" He insistently offered up. John's eyes  
bugged out, and Molly pulled him aside.

''It was nothing, really. Sherlock merely amused their misconstrued  
beliefs. Please don't mention it to them. I think they like him a lot.  
If they knew the truth, they'd be crushed.'' She said quietly. John  
nodded his head, giving her a sympathetic look. He then turned to the twins.

''Well, yes. I now your Aunt's boyfriend. I live with him. He's my best  
friend.'' He said, leaning over. Timothy and Titus exchanged a look, and  
then turned to John.

''Can we come to your house sometime? To see where you and Auntie's  
boyfriend live? Pleeeeeease?" They fired off between each other. John  
laughed and nodded his head.

''Well, of course. Anytime you want to boys.'' He looked up to Pam, who  
smiled down at her funny little men. They exchanged goodbyes and went  
their separate ways. John returned to 221B, curious as to what  
Sherlock's side of the story would be.

OoOo

''John, you're back. Good, could you hand me that beaker, please?"  
Sherlock rattled offhandedly. John rolled his eyes, setting the bags of  
food on the floor. He turned and handed Sherlock the glass holding a  
mysterious blue liquid. He then proceeded to put away the grocery items.

''Oh, I ran into Molly Hooper at Tesco.'' John offered. Sherlock didn't  
respond.

''She was with her sister-in-law. And her nephews.'' He said, which was  
responded by a quirk of a smile from the detective. His smile faded  
again as he continued working. John decided the direct approach much  
more appropriate. He tapped Sherlock on the shoulder, and was rewarded  
with the man's attention.

''Sherlock, why would two six-year old boys think you and Molly were in  
a domestic relationship together?" He asked.

''They are widely imaginative lads. They came to the incorrect  
conclusion on their own.'' Sherlock said, his face remaining stoic. John  
crossed his arms and looked back in suspicion.

''Really? Because from what little Timothy mentioned, you and Molly  
shared a kiss, in front of them. Molly said it was to amuse them, but I  
got to thinking. You never do things purely to 'amuse' anyone. Not even  
children. so, what's the deal?" He asked. Sherlock glared back at the  
unsaid accusation, and turned back to his experiment. John couldn't hide  
the smile on his face, and stepped into the other room, feeling a sense  
of victory.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In a way, the two red-headed devils reminded him a bit of himself at  
that age. He was brutally honest with people, often times because he  
simply didn't know better. He enjoyed watching other people, picking up  
on things that the general population thought they had kept hidden. This  
was the age he started honing his skills, crafting and moulding them to  
precise accuracy over the years.

Sherlock thought of the deductive powers young Timothy and Titus may  
possess in a few years, given the opportunity and proper tutoring. He  
smirked as he replayed their first meeting in his head. He had been  
impressed with their ability to see that he had been watching Molly from  
across the lab. His feeling, however, turned into annoyance, as they did  
what children often tend to do, which was tattle. He had been conducting  
this experiment for years. He would study her mannerisms and behaviors  
toward him. He would then tweak the results slightly, throwing out a  
compliment or an insult, awaiting her reaction. He liked studying Molly.  
She held a certain element of interest for him. Molly, even after years  
of knowing him, would still act nervous and shy when Sherlock was  
around. She had eased up around him a bit, since the fall. However, her  
feelings still hung freely in the open. Sherlock liked the consistency.  
Sherlock also enjoyed watching her work.

She was not like most women he knew. She was not afraid of death or  
grotesque and mangled bodies. In fact, Sherlock had taken note, that she  
tended to enjoy the more complicated cadavers that wheeled through her  
morgue. He also enjoyed that, despite the highly unethical nature, she  
would allow him to do as he pleased to the corpses. He was allowed  
access into the lab, and morgue, without a hassle. Molly had become an  
integral part of keeping his mind active, and so, he took to studying  
the pathologist herself.

He had been in the middle of learning how her hand scrawled across the  
files as she filled out paperwork. Sherlock had documented many things  
about Molly over the years, physically speaking. He knew that she chewed  
on her pen when worried. He knew that her fingers would unconsciously  
flit about while she was deep in thought, as if they were conducting an  
orchestra. He knew that he had made several harsh remarks about her  
appearance in the past. He was just discovering, though, the fact that  
he now knew he was severely wrong about those statements. Sherlock had  
been watching her, and had let his guard down. He had no idea that he  
was welcoming in two devious minds in the making to rummage through the  
courtyard of his mind palace. They had hit the nail on the head, and he  
had denied everything. However, these two boys did not give in to what  
they were told to be true. Something else that Sherlock found he  
admired. So when they had pushed and pulled Molly toward him, and then  
pushed him to her, he decided to reward their efforts. It was meant to  
be a kiss on the cheek. He had leaned over, concocting a lie to convince  
her. He had meant to whisper into her ear, and then kiss her cheek. It  
did not go according to plan. Sherlock felt his body betray him,  
overtaking his mind just long enough so he could not reverse the action.  
As soon as her lips touched his, Sherlock knew his experiment had been  
tampered with. He had broken one of his own rules about his experiments:  
do not allow extra variables into the equation.

So Sherlock sat and thought of all this, in his mind palace. It was not  
supposed to happen that way. He had not meant for this variable, but it  
was not a mistake. Things had changed. He blamed the twin nephews of  
Molly Hooper: Timothy and Titus.

OoOo

Molly received an urgent phone call from her brother three weeks later.

''Molly, please. Could you watch the boys for Pam and me? Pam's mum was  
just in a horrible accident, and she's in critical care. It'd only be a  
few days, maybe a week at most.'' Her brother breathed heavily into the  
receiver. Molly could tell it was a sudden blow of news. Both Pam and  
Matt had been close to Pam's mother, so this definitely came as a shock.

''Of course, Matt. Just bring them over whenever. I am so sorry to hear  
about her mum. Please keep me updated.'' Molly said soothingly to her  
brother. He sighed, before finishing.

''It's just... we don't want the boys to see their Gram...to see her  
like that. All hooked up to machines. Ya know?" He said, his voice  
wavering in shock. Molly nodded her head before agreeing. They set up  
the time that they would drop the twins off with Molly, before they  
drove to see the injured lady.

OoOo

It had been in the evening when Timothy and Titus arrived, asking Molly  
several questions about why they couldn't go see Gram with their  
parents. Molly had thought of lying to them, but decided to distract  
them with games and a blanket fort.

Just a few hours later, Molly found herself tucking two sleepy boys into  
bed, which was nothing more than a makeshift bed on her couch, comprised  
of pillows and old quilts. She laid kisses on their foreheads before  
going to her room for sleep as well. It was going to be a long week.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly awoke the next morning, to a feeling of heavy pressure on her  
chest. She blinked her eyes open, and was met with two wide smiles from  
two very awake looking boys.

''Good morning, Aunt Molly!" They both shouted in her face. Molly  
flinched at the sudden sound, before tiredly chuckling. She sat up,  
rolling the twins off her and to the side. They crawled up the bed, and  
plopped down on either side of her. She looked down to Titus, then over  
to Timothy, their faces holding the same expression.

''Well, do you boys want something to eat?" Molly smiled. The two looked  
at each other, and both nodded. She nudged them away from her,  
signifying to move so she could get up. The bounded into the other room,  
giggling and stomping about. Molly pulled on her dressing gown and  
looked at her phone. Her screen lit with five unread texts. 'What?' She  
thought, opening them one at a time.

4:13am 'Where are you? I need a sample.'  
-SH-

4:56 am 'Molly, now is not the opportune time for you to ignore me.'  
-SH-

5:07 am 'Molly please. See, I'm asking nicely. Please, I need a tissue  
sample and this ridiculous stand in tech will not allow me access to  
your do you have a stand in?'  
-SH-

5:12 am 'Never mind. Stole his badge. Still, why are you not here?'  
-SH-

7:15 am 'I think he misses you. He has been complaining about your a  
sense all morning. Why are you gone, though? Just curious.'  
-John-

Molly laughed before firing off a text to the duo.

'Hey. I'm not going to be in all week. Sorry. My brother had a family  
emergency come up, and I am watching the twins until they return. I'll  
phone the hospital and tell them to grant you access. Sorry again.'  
-Mol-

She finished, and walked into the living room. The boys were bouncing on  
the seat of the couch, wiggling with anticipation of the promise of food.

''Come on, Aunt Molly! We want breakfast!" Titus whined. His voice was  
thicker with sleep, despite how awake he looked.

''Yea! We're hungry!'' Timothy chimed in, his voice sounding a bit  
brighter than his brother's. Molly smiled over to them, before going to  
the kitchen and pulling out the ingredients for pancakes. She mixed the  
batter together, and had started pouring it on to the skillet, when the  
boys walked in behind her. They stood closely to her sides, watching the  
batter simmer on the pan, the top bubbling just a bit. Molly looked at  
them from the corner of her eye. She smirked as she flipped the pancake  
up in the air, catching it on the pan again. Titus and Timothy clapped  
and cheered.

''Do that again, Aunt Molly! Do it again!" They yelled. Molly laughed,  
before repeating the stunt with the next pancake. They cheered again.  
After she made a stack of pancakes for them, she instructed them sit at  
the table. They ran, tripping over each other, to the wooden table, and  
crawled up on two chairs, side by side. Molly brought them their plates  
of food, and shortly returned with two cups of juice. She had gone in  
and fixed her own plate, before coming to sit with them. They each ate  
in silence, enjoying the breakfast.

After they finished, Molly stacked their plates on top of each other,  
before placing them in the sink.

''Okay boys, wash your hands and then go get dressed. Your mum packed  
your bags, so I'm not sure what you have to wear. Just pick something  
out.'' Molly scooted them out the doorway of the kitchen, and followed  
behind. She went to her bedroom and looked out the window. Dark rain  
clouds formed in the sky above, but didn't look like they would be  
releasing anything anytime soon. Molly pulled on her favorite jeans, and  
a dark green jumper. It was striped with large horizontal lines,  
alternating between the dark green and a pale cream color.

Molly walked out to find clothes strewn all about her living area floor.  
In the middle of the mess stood two boys, who looked very uncomfortable.  
Titus had his shirt halfway pulled on, his curly mop of hair stuck just  
inside the collar. Timothy couldn't figure out how his small khaki pants  
fit on his body, as his legs stuck through the same hole in the tiny  
trousers. Molly laughed before going to their rescue. She balanced  
Timothy first, helping his foot into the adjacent leg, and zipping up  
the pants. She then scooted to Titus, and helped squish his large hair  
through the opening of his shirt. His head sprang through, red hair  
flinging about in all directions, as he giggled. After helping them to  
finish dressing, she looked at the completed project. Timothy had chosen  
his tan khakis, along with a red shirt that had a lightning bolt across  
the front. His socks didn't match, but Molly didn't care about that. She  
looked to Titus, who wore blue jeans, a black tee with a pirate skull on  
it, and the opposite socks to his brother.

''Okay boys, let's clean up your clothes first, then we can play some  
video games in that blanket fort.'' She said, more or less telling them  
that was not a suggestion. They both nodded their heads and piled up the  
scattered garments in a heap. Molly meanwhile set up the game system and  
pulled out a stack of learning style games designed for kids. The boys  
had finished, and crawled under the draped blankets and sheets that hung  
across chairs in her flat. She left ten to their fun as she went to  
clean up the kitchen. Her phone beeped, and then chirped again, telling  
her she had two message. She wiped her wet and off, and dug into her  
pocket for her phone. The first one read:

'Oh, that's alright. Sorry to hear about your family. I hope those boys  
don't drive you too batty.' -John-

She smiled as she could hear him saying it. She clicked to the next one,  
and read it.

'What a highly inconvenient turn of events. I don't like working around  
the incompetent sort, as you know. Please give my regards to the two  
young ones.'  
-SH-

Molly shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Of COURSE he would make this  
about himself.' She thought. She turned, having finished the last of the  
dishes. Molly went to the entrance of the blanket fort, and crawled under.

They spent a majority of the day under the haven of soft fabrics. Molly  
had made lunch, and later supper, before readying them all for the  
evening, telling the boys it was time for bed.

''But we're not sleepy! Nope, not at all!" They said, first one boy,  
then the other, Molly had remembered they were like this, not wanting to  
miss out on the potential excitement the night held. Molly thought about  
how similar they were to Sherlock in that case. The man was always  
active. She suspected he hated sleeping, and probably didn't unless  
absolutely necessary. She firmly told them it was bedtime, and they  
finally gave in. Almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows, they  
were out. Timothy clutched on to his Teddy Bear's arm. Titus's small  
body dangled lazily over the couch arm, his leg kicked out into the air.  
They both snored lightly, and Molly chuckled quietly. It was a trait  
they had inherited from her brother. She returned to her bedroom and  
closed the door behind her, before turning out the light.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

I sadly do not own anything aside from my Original characters. Those little cuties. :D

Chapter Five:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly was startled into alertness by a loud crash of thunder. She sat up  
in bed, before gazing at her clock. The numbers glowed a neon green  
'1:47 am'. Molly ran her hand over her face, before another crash of  
lightning and thunder struck. She jumped a little, and then looked out  
the window to see buckets of rain falling to the street below. Another  
bang later, and Molly heard the signs of her nephews having been stirred  
from their sleep. She could make out the sound of Titus crying, calling  
for his mum. She smiled sadly as she heard Timothy's small voice trying  
to comfort him. Molly stepped out of her room into the dark living area.  
She turned on the light, and both boys looked to her.

''Titus got scared. I said he could sleep with my bear if he wanted, but  
he doesn't want it. Aunt Molly, can we sleep with you?" The boy asked,  
his hand clenched around the Teddy's leg. Molly opened her arms wide,  
and nodded her head. Titus practically leaped into her arms, while  
Timothy straggled behind. He unplugged his brother's night light from  
the wall, and followed behind Molly into her room. She tucked them in on  
one side of her bed, before plugging the small light into an outlet  
across the room. She then turned off the room's main light, and crawled  
in next to the now sleeping boys. Thunder and lightning continued  
flashing outside her window, and Molly dozed off again.

When she woke up later, the sky was still black and covered in giant  
rolling storm clouds. This time she looked to her clock, and saw the  
clear sign that the power had gone out. She looked over to see the small  
light in the corner was no longer shining, and she sighed. 'Great.' She  
thought. As soon as Molly ducked her body out from the covers, she knew  
this wouldn't be good. She was hit with a solid wall of freezing cold  
air. She immediately ran to put her housecoat on. She heard Timothy's  
breathing from next to her, and could tell he was cold. His little  
snores came out in shivering bursts. 'Okay, what am I going to do?' She  
deliberated in her head. She went to get her phone, luckily it was fully  
charged. Molly snuck out to the living room to call the first person she  
thought of.

''Hello?" Came a very tired sounding voice on the other end.

''Hello, John? It's Molly. I'm sorry to call so early." She asked  
nervously. She could hear the sound of him checking his phone for the  
time. When he spoke again, he sounded slightly more alert.

''Molly? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He sounded worried.

''Yes, yes I'm fine. Well, not 'fine' per say. Look, I was wondering, do  
you have power at Baker Street? The storm's knocked mine out. I have the  
twins here, and it's freezing.'' She explained. John got out from bed  
and went to flip on his light.

''Yea, we've got lights. Molly, why don't you bring the boys over here?  
I'll set up the couch for them, and you can take Sherlock's bed. He's  
gone...well, Lord knows where. So it should be fine.'' John explained.  
Molly sighed in relief, and tried not to sound flustered by his latter  
suggestion.

''Thank you John. So much. Thank you. Yes, we'll be over in a bit. I  
just need to gather some things and get the boys ready. Thanks again.''  
Molly zipped through the words quickly, before saying goodbye and  
hanging up. She got out two matching coats and rain boots for Titus and  
Timothy. Then she went in and woke them up gently.

''Boys, boys. Wake up.'' She cooed in their ears. The two grumbled into  
the pillow, before rolling over to see their aunt.

''Listen, Aunt Molly's house doesn't have any power, so we're going to  
go stay at my friend's house.'' She said. This got their attention, and  
they sleepily got out of bed. She helped them get their coats on,  
followed by their shoes. She had grabbed the bag of clothes she packed  
for herself, and grabbed theirs as well. Molly and the twins walked down  
the stairs and onto the rainy street in front of her building. She  
flagged down a cab, and nudged the boys to go in. She climbed in after  
them, before leaning over the seat to give the driver the address.

"221 Baker Street.'' She said.

OoOo

As the cab drove away, Molly found herself at a very familiar black  
door. She sighed, before pushing the button for the bell. She hadn't  
expected Mrs. Hudson to answer the door. She looked at the older woman,  
who wore a long flannel night dress, slippers on her feet, and large  
curlers in her hair. She was holding a mug of coffee in one hand. The  
woman kept almost as odd of hours as Sherlock. Molly looked down at the  
boys, who stared at Mrs. Hudson with wide brown eyes. She smirked,  
before facing the woman again.

''Oh, Molly dear. John's just told me about your dilemma. Do come in  
before you all catch cold.'' She motioned for the boys to come in out of  
the night air. The three shed their coats, and the landlady showed them  
up the stairs. She knocked lightly on the door, before opening it.

''Hoo-hoo. We've got some visitors, John.'' Mrs. Hudson said sweetly,  
shuffling the boys and Molly in through the doorway. John turned and  
stood in front of the sofa, before smiling at them. Mrs. Hudson said  
good night to Molly, before heading down the stairs once more. The boys  
instantly recognized the man, and rushed over to him.

''Hi Mr. John. Auntie didn't say we were coming to YOUR house! Do you  
have video games like at Aunt Molly's house? Can we play?'' They asked,  
the one following the other with another question. John laughed, before  
ruffling their curls with his hands.

''Right now, I think it's best if you boys got some sleep. We can play  
games when the sun is shining. Go on, over on the sofa.'' He said,  
pointing squarely to the long couch. The boys dropped their shoulders in  
disappointment, before crawling up on the cushions. Molly tucked them  
under the blankets and kissed their foreheads. John flicked off the  
light, leaving the small glow from the night light to be the only  
shining source in the flat. He motioned for Molly to follow him down the  
hall, and opened the first door. He went in, flipped the switch to the  
light, and opened the door further for her. Molly stepped in after him,  
taking stock of the room.

''Here we are. Now, I know it's not...um...proper, but Sherlock has gone  
and vanished to somewhere. He shouldn't be home for ages, and even if he  
does come back, the man rarely sleeps. Please, make yourself at home.  
I'm just upstairs if you need me.'' John said, shifting nervously from  
me foot to the other. He had gone to leave, before Molly pulled him into  
a tight hug. He hesitated at first, before kindly wrapping his arms  
around the small woman.

''Thank you so much, John. Really. I can't imagine what I would have  
done if you weren't so helpful.'' She said. They separated and he nodded  
his head.

''It's okay, really it is, Molly. Just try to get some rest. Good  
night.'' John said as he left the room, pulling the door closed behind  
him. Molly looked around, as the reality of things set in. She was in  
Sherlock's bedroom. That was his bed. She was about to sleep. In  
Sherlock's bed.

''Oh my.'' She said quietly to herself. Molly readied herself for sleep,  
and finally willed her body to crawl under the sheets. As she got to a  
comfortable position, she took a deep breath. The pillow beneath her  
wafted the aroma to her nose. It smelled smoky and strangely, a bit like  
spearmint. Molly breathed in again, smelling the wonderful combination  
of the two different odors. She smiled lightly, as the scent carried her  
off to sleep. It was a warm, safe feeling. Strong and brave. Sherlock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

Oh yea, I feel I should mention, I don't own anything, except Timothy  
and Titus. They be my brain children. Lol. Love ya little guys! Enjoy!

Chapter Six:

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock had finished making his rounds to pay off the members of his  
homeless network. These people truly amazed him, and he found them very  
necessary to his work. They knew ways to avoid rules and being caught by  
police, who would further hinder his cause. Sherlock walked down the  
street to 221B. He had entered the door and walked up the stairs, rather  
tiredly. Once inside the flat, he flung his coat off and set it on the  
coat rack. He proceeded down the hall to his bedroom. Upon opening the  
door, Sherlock switched the light on, and was met with the sight of  
light brown hair covering his pillow. He didn't see the owner's face,  
but Sherlock knew immediately it was a woman. He marched up the stairs  
and into John's room.

''What the bloody hell, Sherlock? It's five in the morning!" John said,  
his voice mixed between sleep and rage. Sherlock stomped to his bedside  
and glared.

''I should ask you the same, John. Why is there a woman in my bed? Could  
she not sleep with you? After all, isn't that why you bring your female  
friends over? To SHARE a bed?" Sherlock hissed. John looked at him in  
confusion.

''Sherlock, why would I share a bed with Molly? We strictly are just  
friends.'' John answered. Sherlock's face sobered, as he looked to his  
side, and back to John.

''Molly? Molly Hooper? Why- why is Molly in my bed?" He asked unsure.  
John had stepped out of bed at this point, and stared up at the curly  
haired detective.

''I take it you also missed the twins on the sofa, then. Molly's flat  
had a power outage. I told her to bring the boys over here, so they  
wouldn't freeze to death. Where else was I supposed to put her?" John  
explained the situation. Sherlock stood there, his expression was blank.  
John rolled his eyes before climbing back into bed.

''Where am I to sleep, in the meanwhile?" Sherlock now quipped.

''You don't sleep...'' John said, his eyes closed.

''...Often. I don't sleep often. However, sometimes physical necessity  
overrules mental capacity and one is forced to sleep. Now, where am I to  
do that?" He rattled off annoyingly. John sighed crankily, before  
sitting up and glaring at his friend.

''I don't know, Sherlock. Perhaps you could move the twins in with Molly  
and take the sofa.'' He suggested extremely. The thought of Sherlock  
attempting such a chore actually made John smile inwardly. Sherlock  
glared back, before storming out of the doctor's room. John could hear  
him mutter something about refusing to sleep on the sofa. Sherlock made  
his way down the stairs and stared into the dimly lit room. He could  
make out the mop topped boys, their sleeping forms on the sofa. He  
sighed. 'No. That is too far tedious. Too much risk involved. Don't want  
to answer a million questions at this time of day.' He resolved in his  
mind. Sherlock then stepped back to his bedroom, and weighed this option  
as well.

'Molly would scare less likely than her nephews. Not too many questions  
would arise. Possibly none if I'm careful enough. Not exactly the  
gentleman's thing to do. However, this is MY bed.' He seemingly came  
upon the answer. So, after discarding his suit jacket and shoes,  
Sherlock carefully climbed in on the other side of the bed. He looked  
through the darkness to see Molly's face. The moonlight hit it at just  
the right angle, so that he could make out her serene expression. She  
looked peaceful, rested. She looked like she fit there. Sherlock felt a  
jolt to his gut, before brusquely rolling onto his back, looking away  
from the pathologist. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the feeling  
deep in his stomach, and soon fell into dark, deep sleep.

OoOo

Molly woke feeling more rested than she'd been in ages. She looked out  
the window from across the room to see it was still raining. Molly had  
decided this bed was much better than hers. It warmly wrapped around  
her, cocooning her in its blankets. She felt safe and secure. Molly had  
gone to roll over, only to discover that when she did, her face collided  
with a hard surface. She blinked and managed a clearer look at the  
source. Her eyes traveled upward to see Sherlock there. His arm lazily  
draped across her side, holding her close. His eyes were closed, and his  
breath came in deep intakes. Molly's eyes flew wide open, and she tried  
to quietly back away. She had almost fallen out of the bed, when an  
instinctive Sherlock tightened his grasp around her waist, keeping her  
safe. His eyes opened slightly, and met her wide confused ones.

''You were in my bed. Moving the boys in here seemed like an arduous  
task, and I required some sleep.'' He quietly explained. Molly looked  
around the room nervously, before speaking.

''Oh, no...no that's fine. I can- this is your bed and I can- well, I'll  
just go out with the twins. Sorry.'' She mumbled quietly, very nervous.

''No need, Molly. There is no point in subjecting yourself to  
uncomfortable rest, and there is no more room on the couch. Please, we  
are both adults. We can share my bed for the time being, until better  
arrangements are made.'' He casually responded, not yet realizing the  
location of his arm. Molly did, and she looked down to it.

''Okay, but um...Sherlock?" She answered. His response was a simple  
'hm'. She looked down to it, and said,

''Could you maybe move your arm from around my waist?I need to readjust  
and get comfortable again.'' She smiled a little, and Sherlock's eyes  
widened slightly as he saw the location of his limb. He quickly took it  
from her side, and rolled over to face the opposite way.

''Apologies, Molly Hooper. Continue resting.'' He said in a low, curt voice.

''Okay.'' Was all she managed, before rolling over to the other way as  
well. They both lay there, neither one sleeping, but thinking. Soon  
enough, the storm lulled them to sleep again, and they eventually were  
curled into each other's arms, unaware.

OoOo

John rose to the small sound of voices on the floor below. He threw on  
his robe and went to see what it was. As he stepped down the stairs, he  
could see Titus and Timothy at the kitchen table, playing with a small  
something. They poked at it, making faces of disgust and fascination.

''Morning boys. What are you looking at? Did you sle- oh bloody hell.''  
John was cut off in his words as he saw what they boys were messing  
with. The decomposing body was pinned to the table, and their small  
fingers messed inside its open body. It was the dead, rotting squirrel  
Sherlock had been messing with just weeks ago. John held back a dry  
heave as he looked away, before pulling them down from the chair.

''Come along, you two. Let's get you cleaned up before your aunt wakes  
up and tears the mickey out of all of us.'' He said, escorting them to  
the restroom. As the boys washed the mutilated guts off their hands,  
John had gone to check on Molly, hoping she was still resting. As he  
opened the door, a huge Cheshire grin formed n his face. The sight  
before him was a sleeping pathologist, being held in the embrace of an  
equally dreaming consulting detective. John went to quietly shut the  
door, when two fire-haired boys tumbled loudly down the hall, past John,  
and into the room.

''Aunt Molly! Aunt Molly! Wake up! We have to show you-'' their voices  
cut off as they saw their aunt begin to wake, along with the dark-haired  
man whose arms were wrapped tightly around her. They looked to each  
other, then back to the two in bed, then back to each other.

''I told you they were boyfriend- girlfriend!" Timothy happily  
exclaimed. Titus giggled, and they ran out the room, cheering in victory  
at their assumed correct assumption. Molly and Sherlock looked to each  
other, and saw the state of their sleeping positions. Molly stumbled out  
of his bed, and awkwardly went out of the bedroom. She mumbled  
apologetically and blushed fiercely, before practically racing out of  
the room. Sherlock followed her with his eyes, confusion set in them.  
John allowed her past as she went to tame the two wild ones, and he  
turned to his flat-mate.

''Alright, explain. What was that about?" He was stern, his jaw set in a  
straight faced expression. Sherlock's brow furrowed in deeper confusion.

''You told me to sort out the sleeping arrangements myself. I decided it  
was significantly less complicated this way than to try to move two  
sleeping children without waking them both, thus having to answer a  
multitude of useless questions. Honestly, this whole mess is your  
fault.'' He retorted in agitation. John rolled his eyes, before shaking  
his head.

''No, you great git. I meant what was with you sleeping all wrapped  
around Molly like white on rice? And smelling her hair? Don't think I  
didn't notice!" He asked, his finger waved, gesturing in reference to  
what he had just seen. Sherlock paused and looked around, seeming to  
search for an answer. Finally, he spoke, his voice thick with confusion.

''I- I don't know.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

Oh yea...I don't own crap. Apart from the ginger midgets! Lol.

Chapter Seven:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John had set up his gaming system for the twins to play. They sat in  
front of the large box set, staring intently at the characters running  
around on the screen. They both would giggle at the funny movements  
their person made. Molly and John decided it would be best to make  
breakfast. They stood awkwardly in the kitchen, silently working by each  
other. John finally grew the nerve to speak.

''I'm sorry. I really didn't think he'd be back. Or that he would want  
sleep. Or that he would just crawl into his bed, with you in it.'' He  
said in hesitated verse. Molly looked to him, to see his face was bright  
red.

''It- it's okay, John. It's not your fault. I guess we really shouldn't  
be that surprised. This IS Sherlock we're talking about.'' She offered,  
a slight nervous caught in her throat. He returned the laugh, and they  
happily finished preparing the meal. They put the plates of food beside  
each boy, and took seats on the sofa and armchair, watching the games  
commence. A few minutes later, and Sherlock emerged from his bedroom.  
John looked at him, to see his gaze was set on Molly. He then looked to  
the boys sitting on the floor, and finally over to John. Molly looked up  
at the tall man, and her face blushed a pinkish hue.

''I- I think I'm just going to call my landlord and see if we have power  
yet.'' Molly said, before standing and going into the kitchen to dial  
her phone. The two men listened to her half of the conversation.

''Hello, Mr. Gordon? Molly Hooper here. Yes, I'm wonderful, thanks.  
Listen, do you now when we'll have power again? Oh. Uh huh? That bad,  
huh? Alright. Well, just phone me when you get it fixed. Thank you.''  
She hung up and returned to the living room.

''Um...John, Sherlock? Could I ask you a question?" She asked quietly,  
motioning toward the kitchen. John was the first up, and Sherlock  
reluctantly followed.

''Listen, my landlord said they can't get the power back on until the  
end of the week. Um, would it be too much trouble to...that is, if  
you've got the extra space...um.'' Molly was at a loss for words, she  
twiddled her fingers through each other, before John placed a hand over  
hers.

''Of course you and the boys can stay here. We'd love to have you stay,  
right Sherlock?'' He prompted. The detective snapped from his thoughts,  
and simply gave a noncommittal nod. Molly then shuffled her feet back  
and forth.

''About the um...sleeping arrangements...'' she started, not wanting to  
look either of them in the eye. Sherlock stepped forth a bit, offering  
up the idea he had no doubt already thought of.

''You and the boys may take my room. You are guests, and it is more  
likely that you all require ample amounts of rest. I shall be fine on  
the sofa.'' He said quickly. Molly blinked several times.

''Are- are you sure?" She asked, now looking up at him. He returned the  
gaze, his dark blue eyes boring into hers.

''Yes. I am." He said, before returning to the living room. Molly looked  
at John, who just shrugged his shoulders. They went into the other room,  
just in time to catch Timothy and Titus fighting over something on the game.

''You did so!"

''I didn't! You're just too slow!"

''I am not!"

''Are too!"

''Aunt Molly! Timothy said I died on the game because I'm too slow! But  
he pushed me into the lava stuff!" Titus turned and blurted out to her.  
She gave them a stern look, before going over and turning the gaming  
system off. The boys both made noises in objection, but she knelt down  
to them.

''You know this happens when you don't play nicely. Now come on, we'll  
go clean up our dishes from breakfast, okay?" Molly said. The twins  
stood up, and followed her into the kitchen. John and Sherlock looked on  
with impressed faces. They turned around in their seats to see Molly and  
her nephews lined up along the sink, handling the chore like a well  
oiled machine. John grinned at the sight, and turned to Sherlock.

''Who would have known she had an authoritative streak?" He said.  
Sherlock simply nodded his head. The three had finished washing up, and  
Molly helped them get into their clothes for the day. She felt slightly  
woozy, but decided it was from all the day's excitement. They had been  
sitting in the living space, enjoying Sherlock play his violin.

''Mr. Sher...um...Sherl... hey you! How do you play that thing so good?"  
Titus asked. Sherlock stopped, looking down at the boys. He took his  
violin from under his chin, before speaking.

''First of all, this 'thing' is called a violin. I have been playing  
since I was your age, that is how I play it so 'well'.'' He said,  
secretly correcting the boy's grammar.

''Second, my name is Sherlock. It isn't that difficult of a name. Do try  
to sound it out, will you?" He said bitterly.

''Sherlock.'' John said in his warning voice. Sherlock had filed that  
tone under 'a bit not good' in his mind palace. He sighed out a deep  
breath, before continuing his piece of music. Molly sat enjoying the  
lovely song, watching the boys watch him as well. She smiled as they  
gazed up at him with awe.

''Mr. Sher..luck? Why do you have a dead squirrel on your table?"  
Timothy asked after a few moments. Sherlock's bow came to a screeching  
halt across the strings, and he looked down to the boy. He then looked  
over to his flatmate, who had widened his eyes terror. Sherlock stormed  
into the kitchen, to see parts of his experiment scattered along the  
table, along with small, bloody fingerprints. He returned into the other  
room, his own eyes wide with anger.

''You tampered with my work?" He asked the two young boys. Their faces  
were somber, dawning pouted lips. Molly then sat up, and looked at them.  
She looked up to see Sherlock's face growing redder.

''Boys, what did you do?" She asked, making them face her.

''We wanted to look inside the squirrel too. So we kinda moved some  
stuff out of the way. Mr. John said we weren't supposed to say anything,  
but you asked!'' Titus said. Molly's eyes now joined in shocked stares,  
ad she glanced over to John. The doctor gulped nervously as he was  
stared down by both detective and pathologist. Just as the tension hit a  
high peak, Mrs. Hudson knocked, before entering cheerfully, breaking up  
any incentives to fight.

''Hoo-hoo. Boys, you've got a client.'' She said, smiling over to Molly  
and the twins. Sherlock motioned for the woman to show the guest in, and  
he placed a chair in the center of the room. The old man walked in, and  
looked around.

''Have a seat. Please tell why you are here, and skip the mundane  
parts.'' Sherlock said, showing the man to his seat. Molly, motioned for  
the boys to come sit by her, and they quietly watched the tall man work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	8. Chapter 8

Okay folks. I don't own Sherlock, not Molly or John, not Alice in  
Wonderland.

Just my beautiful boys. ;)

Chapter Eight:

OoOoOoOOoOoOo

The old man had only begun his story, a tale of his wife's vanishing,  
when Sherlock sighed and shot John an aggravated look.

''I said to skip the boring parts, didn't I? John, why does your blog  
bring in all sorts of dull people?'' He said before turning back to the man.

''Sir, I am afraid your story is rife with inaccuracies. You appear to  
have the early signs of Alzheimer's disease. Your wife, if I am correct,  
has been departed for several years. You obviously live alone, and have  
only just remembered this event which happened much too far in the past  
for me to help you. I would recommend seeing a doctor about this  
condition.'' He stated. The man looked at him in confusion, before  
looking around at the others. He seemed to recognize the words, possibly  
having been told them before. He nodded his head sadly, and sat there  
for a moment. The twins ran to where Sherlock stood, and looked  
thoroughly impressed with his trick.

''How did you do that? Can you teach us? I wanna do that too! Please Mr.  
Sherluck? Please?" The boys asked. Sherlock stood, and Molly saw a glint  
of something in his eye.

''Certainly boys. Now, take a look at the man. Tell me what you see. You  
don't mind, right?" He said, before offhandedly asking the man. His  
reply was another confused glance, and Sherlock continued.

''Now, use all of your senses. What can you tell me about this man?" He  
stood back, allowing the boys to look closely. Molly shift uncomfortably  
in her seat.

''Boys...'' she started.

''No, no, Molly. This is an excellent learning opportunity for them. How  
better to harness their skills,than under the watchful eye of the  
world's only consulting detective?" He said proudly. Molly just sighed,  
and caught John rolling his eyes in annoyance. They sat back and watched  
Timothy and Titus make their 'deductions'.

''He's old. He smells like soup and that stuff that Pomp rubs on his  
knees.'' They rattled off more obvious things that Sherlock barely cared  
about, until Timothy said something intriguing.

''He's forgetful.'' Sherlock raced to him, to ask what he meant.

''Yes, very good. How do you know that?" He asked the boy excitedly.  
Timothy pointed to the man's face, a long section, where there was stubble.

''He started shaving, but he forgot this part here. Like he forgot he  
was shaving, after doing something else.'' Sherlock looked impressed.  
His face gleamed with a hint of a smile, and then was distracted by Titus.

''Yea, and he doesn't have anyone to take care of him. See? He's got an  
ouch that nobody put a bandage on it.'' He pointed to a nick behind the  
man's left ear, which had dried blood covering it. Sherlock seemed to be  
relishing the moment, and John had to hold back a chuckle at seeing his  
friend so...well...happy. After a few more deductions on Sherlock's  
part, and explaining to the boys how he knew, they sent the man on his  
way. John gave him the number for a home care center, and also his  
personal number.

Sherlock motioned for the boys to follow him to the kitchen. They did,  
toddling along in a carefree manner. John and Molly looked at the three,  
to see the two boys trying to copy Sherlock's stance. They folded their  
little arms behind their backs, and walked with heads held high in the  
air. John and Molly chuckled at the scene, before he turned to her.

''It seems you've just lost your nephews to a true master of babysitting.''

Molly just laughed, before feeling a tickle at the back of her throat.

OoOo

It had been five hours, and the three boys were still at the kitchen  
table. Sherlock sat hovering over the microscope, his hands peaked  
together under his nose. The two red headed boys mirrored his image,  
with a few slight shifts here and there. They looked over to their  
'fearless leader' as he sighed. He leaned back in the chair, and looked  
to them.

''Well boys, what did you learn?" He asked. They looked at each other,  
then back to him. Titus spoke first.

''You don't move a lot when you're thinking.'' He said. Sherlock nodded,  
before turning to the other twin.

''You look like a statue. Do you go somewhere else when you think?"  
Timothy asked curiously. Sherlock nodded again, looking slightly impressed.

''I do, young master Timothy. It's called a 'mind palace'. Would you  
like to learn how to make your own?" He asked. The boys looked at him,  
their eyes gleaming with excitement.

''A palace? In your head? Cool!" They said together. Just then, John and  
Molly came into the kitchen.

''No, Sherlock, no. You are not warping their minds with your silly  
'mind palace' technique.'' John scolded the detective for the idea. He  
looked up at his friend, quite disappointingly, before sighing.

''Well boys, it seems we've been cut off. Sorry, no mind palace for you.  
Don't worry though, I'll still teach you how to tell if your mum has  
been sneaking vegetables into your pasta.'' He leaned over, slightly  
whispering to them. Their eyes grew wide with horror. Molly chuckled a  
bit hoarsely.

''Alright boys,'' she said pointedly at Sherlock, ''it's time for  
dinner. Go wash up.'' She said, ruffling the twins' heads as she walked  
by. They ate their dinner, apart from Sherlock, who sat watching them  
all interact. They finished almost an hour later. Molly had showered and  
readied herself for sleep. She bathed the two boys, and helped them into  
their pajamas. She escorted them to Sherlock's room, and got them tucked  
into the large cream sheets.

''Aunt Molly, will you read us a story?" Titus asked. She turned to see  
him holding a large book, the title written on the side.

''You want me to read you 'Alice in Wonderland', before bed?" She asked.  
They nodded their heads fervently, and Timothy patted the mattress with  
his small hand. She smiled at them, and joined them on the bed. Molly  
took the book from Titus, and flipped open the book. She began.

''Chapter One, Down the Rabbit Hole. Alice was beginning to get very  
tired of sitting by her sister on the bank...''

OoOo

John was finishing cleaning the dishes, when he saw Sherlock head down  
the hall to his bedroom.

''Sherlock, where are you going?" He asked. Sherlock waved off the  
question, clearly on his own mission. He made his way to the door of his  
room, and almost waltzed in, when he heard a small, squeaky voice.

''What a curious feeling!' said Alice. 'I must be shutting up like a  
telescope!'' The voice read from the story book. Sherlock smirked as the  
boys giggled.

''Aunt Molly, you're silly.'' They laughed at her funny voices she made  
for the characters. Sherlock cracked the door open ever so slightly, and  
watched them as Molly read from the large book. He took note of the  
slight crack in her voice, the odd way her throat seemed blocked by  
something. He saw the boys grow sleepy, and their heads drop onto the  
pillow. Molly closed the book, leaned over, and kissed their foreheads,  
before shutting off the light. Sherlock lightly knocked on the door, and  
entered the room.

''Is everything alright, Sherlock?" Molly asked, seeing his intent stare  
through the dim light from the small night light in the corner. Sherlock  
found he was in a trance at the sight of her. The light cascaded around  
her, showing the shadows of her curves. She wore simple night clothes:  
flannel pants, and a sleek black camisole top. Her hair draped across  
her shoulder in a loose ponytail. Molly looked at him again, his stare  
was burning through her.

''Sherlock?'' she asked again, and he broke from his trance.

''Yes, everything is fine, Molly. Just coming to assure that things are  
alright in here for you and the boys.'' He said in a clipped tone. Molly  
smiled and nodded her head. He bowed, before turning to leave.

''Goodnight, Sherlock.'' She said quietly. He stopped just outside the  
door, and turned his head over his shoulder.

''Goodnight, Molly.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own it...except my twins...they be mine! Lol

Chapter Nine:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly woke up sometime in the middle of the night to a horrible feeling  
deep in her stomach. She clutched it tightly, trying to will away the  
feeling. It was no use. She quietly climbed out of bed, before racing  
down the hall to the loo, where she promptly threw up into the toilet.  
She wretched a few more times, all the while coughing and moaning to  
herself. She rested her head on the cool tile of the bathroom floor,  
trying to ebb the feverish heat away. She fell asleep briefly. The next  
thing she knew she was being carried out and back to Sherlock's bedroom.  
She opened her eyes to see she was being held close to Sherlock's chest,  
as he carried her to his room.

''Sherlock wait, the twins...'' she started, before he cut her off.

''The twins are camping out in the arm chairs tonight. I moved them  
shortly after hearing you lurching in the restroom. Not to worry, I  
successfully moved them without waking them.'' He explained. Molly just  
nodded, too tired to ask further questions. She rested her head on his  
broad shoulder, as he moved the sheets on his bed. He then placed her in  
the center of the mattress, and covered her with the large comforter and  
sheets. He felt her forehead, to realize she had the start of a fever.  
He brought in another blanket and gracefully unfolded it over her. She  
took in a deep breath, before coughing as she exhaled.

''Thank you, Sherlock. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I'm suddenly  
sick.'' She whispered hoarsely, before coughing again.

''You have nothing to apologize for. Most likely just a weakness in your  
immune system. Just try to rest. Don't worry about the boys. John and I  
will look after them while you recover.'' He said, stepping toward the  
door. Molly started back into her sleep, muttering as he left.

''They'll like that. They like you a lot, you know?" She mumbled, before  
her breathing evened out. Sherlock released a small smile, before  
turning off the light, and closing the door behind him. He walked out to  
the living room, before laying back on the couch.

OoOo

Timothy and Titus woke up early that morning. They looked outside from  
the window, to see the sun was finally shining. They jumped up and down  
excitedly, before racing into the bedroom at the end of the hall. They  
opened the door, to see their aunt shivering madly, even under the  
multitude of blankets. They ran back to the living room to wake the  
sleeping detective.

''Um...Mr. Sherluck?" Titus started, poking him in the nose. Sherlock  
snapped open an eye, before gazing up at the sets of mocha colored eyes  
that peered down at him.

''Mr. Sherluck, Aunt Molly is all shivery, but she's under the  
blankets.'' Timothy explained. Sherlock sat up, before he let them lead  
the way. As he stepped through the door, he saw what they meant. Molly  
lay under the covers, her body jolted violently, as he saw beads of  
sweat collecting on her brow. She still slept, but Sherlock knew it  
wasn't going to help her bounce back any faster. He turned to the boys,  
who looked at her with worried faces.

''Titus, Timothy, I need you to go upstairs and fetch John for me. Can  
you do that? For your Aunt Molly?" He asked firmly. They nodded their  
heads, their faces sobering up as if they were on a top priority  
mission. They ran down the hall, and he heard them stomp up the stairs.  
The two knocked on John's bedroom door, before fumbling with the knob  
trying to open it. John opened the door a moment later, and looked down  
at them.

''Boys? Is everything okay?" He asked, seeing their scared faces.

''Um...Mr. Sher-luck said he needs you downstairs. Aunt Molly is sick.  
She's all shaky.'' Titus explained. John reached for his robe, before  
running down the stairs after the two boys. He followed them down the  
hall to Sherlock's bedroom. As he stepped in the doorway, he saw why  
they were so scared. There was Molly, tucked under five layers of  
blankets, dripping small drops of sweat from her forehead, and shaking  
like a leaf. John looked over to his flatmate, who looked on in concern,  
trying to rouse her.

''Molly? Molly, can you hear me?" He asked. John went to her side, and  
felt her forehead. She let out a small whimper in response.

''Dear God, she's burning up. Sherlock, can you go get my medical kit  
from the kitchen?" John turned to his friend, who was unconsciously  
stroking his thumb over the tops of Molly's knuckles.

''Sherlock? My bag, please.'' John repeated. The detective jumped  
slightly, before nodding his head. Timothy and Titus stood in the  
corner, looking at her. John turned to see them.

''It's alright boys. Your aunt is going to be okay. She's just got  
herself a bit sick is all.'' He said reassuringly to them. They  
nervously nodded their heads. A moment later, Sherlock returned with the  
bag, and handed it to John. John took out a thermometer, along with a  
cool wrap and some other things used to treat onset illness. He began to  
work on Molly, and she finally stopped convulsing after a few minutes.  
John pulled the thermometer from her mouth and looked at the digital  
numbers.

''Whoa, 101.5! Alright boys, out you go. Aunt Molly needs her rest."  
John said, shuffling them out. He turned to Sherlock, and grabbed him by  
the upper arm.

''Sherlock, I'm going to have to keep an eye on her. Which means you  
have to look after them.'' He said, nodding his head in the direction of  
the living room. Sherlock pulled away from him suddenly, and stared in  
shock.

''What do you mean, John? You know I don't know anything about  
children!" Sherlock said in alarm. John smirked before grabbing the tall  
man by his shoulders.

''Yea, and you also know nothing on curing someone who's mysteriously  
come down sick. Look, you did great with them yesterday. Take them  
outside. Go to the park. I don't care. They just can't be in here with  
Molly like this. Now, I'll look after her, you take them.'' He said,  
before releasing Sherlock's shoulders.

''I cannot be expected to care for someone else's children unattended,  
John.'' He answered in protest. John quickly looked back at the sound of  
Molly stirring uncomfortably in her state, and he pulled Sherlock into  
the hall.

''Look, it will only be for awhile. Just...think of it as an experiment,  
okay? You have to do this.'' John said in authority. Sherlock had opened  
his mouth to protest again, until John convinced him with two words.

''For Molly.'' He looked sternly at Sherlock, knowing he'd won the  
argument. Sherlock turned on his heels and walked to the area where the  
boys sat. 'Okay, it won't be that hard, right? They're merely children.'  
He thought to himself, looking at the two small bodies sitting on the couch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own stuff. Just the twinners.

Alrighty then onto

Chapter Ten:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock stepped into the living room, and looked at the small challenge  
set before him. They gazed back in innocence, casting worried smiles to him.

''Is Aunt Molly going to live?" Titus asked, a deep frown appearing on  
his features. Timothy looked up at the question, his face joining his  
brother's in concern. Sherlock took a step toward them.

''Yes, of course she's going to live. She merely has a fever. Nothing to  
fret over. Now, what do you um...do? To keep yourselves occupied?" He  
asked them. They looked at each other, then back to him.

''Huh?" Timothy asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'Lovely.' He thought.

''What do you like to do for...fun?" He asked, unsure of the last word.  
This seemed to be the right question, as the boys perked up almost  
instantly.

''Oh! We do all kinds of stuff! We could play video games! Or read a  
book! Or go outside and play! Mr. Sherluck? Can we go out and play? It's  
not raining anymore! Yea! We could go out and play at the park! Please  
Mr. Sherluck, please?" They passed their voice back and forth,  
bombarding Sherlock with ideas for 'fun'. Sherlock's eyes widened as  
they ended, saying the same thing. He looked around, before sitting in  
the chair next to them.

''Um. You may, do something in here. Quietly. I need to think, and your  
aunt needs her rest. Just, don't make any noise.'' He said dismissively.  
The boys looked at him, then to each other. They shrugged their  
shoulders, before climbing off the sofa and going to wander the flat and  
explore. Sherlock sat with his hands poised under his chin, as he stared  
into space.

OoOo

It had been some time later, unknown to Sherlock, when he finished  
thinking. He looked around, to see the boys sitting on the sofa once  
more. They stared at him with interest. Sherlock gazed around the room,  
the feeling of something amiss flooding his brains.

''What did you do?" He asked. They smiled mischievously, but said  
nothing. He looked about the room, and the first change caught his eye.  
The books on the shelf had been moved around and repositioned, so that  
he no longer knew where the precise location of any of them were. His  
eyes scanned across the shelf, nothing in it's place of origin. He then  
caught sight of something missing from the mantle above the fireplace.  
His skull. Sherlock looked to the two who sat looking off into space  
coyly. In a swift move, Sherlock was up from his set, and leaning into  
them closely.

''Boys...'' he said in a warning tone. They turned to him, shining their  
eyes brightly.

''It is not polite to touch or move other people's things without  
permission.'' He finished, ignoring the attempt at being cute. He looked  
at the small details about them, deducing where in 221B they had been.  
'Dust from under the kitchen sink on their knees. A splash of water from  
the bathroom tub on Titus's elbow. Ah, crumbs from Mrs. Hudson's pies  
downstairs in 221A.' Sherlock smiled confidently at them, before walking  
down the steps. He found the skull just inside the door of her flat, and  
returned to the room upstairs. When he returned, he saw them  
precariously reaching for his violin, which sat inside its case next to  
the window.

''I advise you, put that back.'' He ordered. They looked at him again,  
before one of them plucked a string with smug confidence. Sherlock  
placed the skull back in its spot on the wooden mantle, and walked  
briskly to where they were. He grabbed the violin quickly from Timothy's  
hand, before inspecting it, and finally placing it back in the case. By  
the time he had done this, the twins were on the move again, sifting  
through his odd equipment in the kitchen. Sherlock gruffed before  
following them about the flat, attempting to keep them from his things.  
Finally, after being in their tireless wake for less than ten minutes,  
he gave up.

''What do you want, boys? I would be inclined to do anything that does  
not require you touching my things.'' He said, in a slight pleading  
voice. The twins looked at him, and Titus offered the solution.

''We want to go outside.'' He said, before they both crossed their arms.

OoOo

John had been replacing the cool cloth on Molly's head, when Sherlock  
quietly burst through the door.

''I am taking the boys to the park.'' He announced with a scowl. John  
smirked as he saw the twins in the background, victoriously grinning as  
they put their jackets on. He looked back up to see Sherlock's gaze was  
set on Molly.

''How is she?" He asked in a slightly sensitive way. John seemed a tad  
shocked, before giving the report.

''She's doing better. I think she may have had a bit of an allergic  
reaction to yesterday's breakfast. She said something in her sleep about  
'damned peanut oil'. I think with the proper rest, she should be fine.''  
He finished explaining. Sherlock nodded, before turning to leave. John  
smiled again.

''So, going on an outing, are we?" He asked, looking at the boys.  
Sherlock sighed in annoyance.

''Yes, well it's either that, or my experiments being tampered with. I'd  
rather not have that happen.'' He said, turning toward the door. John  
felt it necessary to give the man an order.

''Sherlock. No cases.'' He said firmly. The talk man looked at him, with  
saddened eyes.

''No, Sherlock. They are boys. They do not need to be exposed to any of  
the thing you deal with. Also, Molly would kill you if she found out.''  
He said. As Sherlock left the room without another word, John called out  
a final time.

''Have fun!"

OoOo

The boys stepped out of the cab, and Sherlock followed after paying the  
cabbie. They looked at the large green park that sat before them. The  
twins grinned excitedly, and took off in a mad dash toward the  
playground. Sherlock stepped casually after them, keeping one eye to  
where they played, and another to the surrounding people. He took a spot  
on a bench nearby, and sat back, observing those around him.

After an hour of playing, the boys grew bored, and joined the consulting  
detective on the bench.

''Sherluck? Can you show us how to see all that cool stuff about people  
some more?" Titus asked. Sherlock smirked, before looking over to see  
the two ginger boys beaming up at him. He nodded simply, and pointed  
across the way to a young woman holding her child.

''Do you see that woman there, boys?" He asked. When they nodded, he  
continued.

''I can tell you how old her baby is, just by looking at her clothes.''  
He stated in confidence. They looked at him with scrunched up faces, and  
he elaborated.

''She has a bit of spit up on the shoulder there. She also is still  
wearing her maternity clothes. Not because she is still large, but  
because they are more comfortable and she does not have time to ready  
herself as she used to every morning. That baby is less than a year old,  
based on those facts. Now, if you look carefully, she has fairly new  
looking bottles. If you notice that smudge on her hand, it is baby  
cereal. Hence the new bottles. Based on advised time to switch a baby  
over to rice cereal, I'd wager that the infant she is holding is between  
four and six months old.'' He finished. The boys looked over at the  
woman and her baby curiously.

''Can we go ask her?" Timothy sounded. Sherlock gave a quick nod of his  
head, and they were off. Once they reached her, she looked up and smiled  
at them.

''Hello boys, how are you?" She asked sweetly. Titus took no time in  
asking the question at hand.

''Oh we're fine thanks. Lady, how old is your baby?" He asked point  
blank. She chuckled before displaying the beautiful baby girl for them  
to see.

''Lydia here just turned five months old yesterday, in fact.'' She  
answered. The boys mouths both dropped open, before they turned to run  
back to Sherlock. Timothy turned back as he ran.

''Thanks lady with the baby!"

They reached Sherlock, and he simply grinned at them. He was right. They  
flooded him with praise, and asked him to teach them his tricks. They  
sat in the park for hours, deducing passers by and other children on the  
playground. It had started getting cool outside, and Sherlock hailed a  
cab for them to return to Baker Street.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, once again, I only own Titus and Timothy.

Chapter Eleven:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly had woken up sometime later, feeling much better than that  
morning. She looked around to the empty bedroom, until her eyes darted  
to the door, as John entered the room.

''Ah, good morning, Sleeping Beauty.'' He said with a smile. Molly  
rolled her eyes. He came to her side with a small tray. He placed it on  
the nightstand, and sat on the corner of the bed.

''How do you feel?" He asked, holding a hand to her brow to check her  
temperature. She nodded simply, before speaking. Her voice was rough and  
quiet.

''I feel okay now. Did- did we have something with peanuts in it  
yesterday? I never get this sick unless it's an allergic reaction.'' She  
said thoughtfully. John gave a sheepish smile, before nodding his head.

''I checked the box for the waffle mix we made, it had peanut oil in it.  
I am so sorry, Molly. I had no idea.'' She softly chuckled and shook her  
head. As she looked around, her eyes went wide.

''Oh my God, the boys...''

''...Are in the capable hands of the world's only consulting  
babysitter.'' He grinned widely. Molly's eyes went wider as she held  
back a smile. Just then, they heard the door to the flat open, along  
with the deep voice of said detective, and two small voices arguing back  
to him. John gave Molly a reassuring wink, before going to check on the  
commotion. She smiled after him, before laying her head back against the  
soft pillow.

''You did too!" The boys said as they took off their coats. Sherlock  
hung his coat on the rack, along with his scarf.

''I most certainly did not. How many times must I repeat this to you?  
People lie, and they are not any more willing to admit to the truth just  
because you are children." He said in frustration. John stood in the  
hall, watching the scene play out. He finally stepped in.

''Alright boys, what's all the ruckus about?" He asked, shooting the  
oldest a glare. Titus stuck his tongue out at Sherlock, as Timothy  
explained.

''Sherluck said that our cab driver guy was a cheater! We asked him and  
he said he wasn't! So Mr. Sherluck got something wrong! And now he won't  
admit it!" He said, all the while flailing his small arms about. John  
shot a glare to Sherlock, who looked back.

''What? Like he's going to admit anything to a pair of children!" He  
retorted. John rolled his eyes, about to say something, when he heard a  
throat clear behind him. They all turned to see Molly standing in the  
hallway. Her arms were crossed, as she raised an eye to the argument,  
her face set into an amused smirk. She was clad in Sherlock's blue  
dressing gown, and her pajamas. The detective drank in the sight of her.  
The blue material draped over her and gently highlighted her petite  
form. She looked stunning, for someone who had been ill.

''Aunt Molly! Aunt Molly! Aunt Molly!'' The boys shouted as they raced  
to her for a hug. John caught a glimpse of Sherlock looking at the  
pathologist, and his face grew into a grin. He walked to the kitchen and  
past his flatmate.

''Easy there, tiger.'' He mumbled under his breath. Sherlock shook his  
head and stared shocked after his friend, who walked into the other  
room. He frowned to himself, before looking back. The boys hugged  
tightly to Molly, laying kisses on her cheeks.

''We missed you today, Auntie. Are you feeling better?" They asked. She  
giggled sweetly, and nodded her head.

''Yes boys, I'm much better. You know how you mummy can't eat  
strawberries because she gets that rash? Well I can't have peanuts,  
because then I get really sick. And guess what.'' She prodded them. They  
looked at each other, then to her.

''What?" They both asked.

''Our waffles from yesterday morning had peanut oil in them, and that's  
why I got sick.'' She finished telling them. They let out a simultaneous  
'oh', before letting go of her. She rubbed their arms up and down lovingly.

''So, did you two have fun today with Sherlock?" She asked, sending him  
a quick look. He responded by looking away quickly. Molly turned her  
attention back to the boys.

''Yea! We had lots of fun! We hid his head thing, and then he didn't  
like us touching his stuff, so he took us to the park! And then he  
showed us his cool trick some more, and taught us how to do stuff too!  
It was so fun, Aunt Molly! Can we go with him when he stops bad guys?  
Aunt Molly, can we live here?" They spewed about the day to her like  
rapid fire, and she listened in interest. She had laughed at their question.

''Well, what about your Mummy and Daddy? Won't you miss them?"

''They can come too! Then you and Mr. Sherluck can get married, and live  
here too! And Mummy, Daddy, and us, we can all live in the living  
room!'' Molly chuckled, and blushed at their suggestion. After awhile of  
convincing them it wouldn't work, she instructed them to wash up for  
dinner, and they ran to the other room, leaving only Sherlock and Molly  
in the living room. She started awkwardly, shifting back and forth.

''Thank- thank you, for looking after them. I know they can be a bit of  
a handful. I'm sorry you had to do that. Really Sherlock, thanks.''  
Molly said, looking him earnestly in the eye as she touched his arm. He  
sipped in a slight gulp of air, and looked to her.

''It's quite alright. You know, you should really read the labels on  
food items, considering your known allergy to peanuts, and considering  
the mass amounts of food items that are prepared using the problematic  
ingredient.'' He said a bit harshly. Molly just grinned a small smile,  
and nodded her head. She went to walk past him, and he caught her hand  
in his, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up at him in confusion.

''Are you- are you feeling better?" He asked, not looking at her. Molly  
only nodded her head, before giving his hand a light squeeze. Molly  
walked to the other room, and helped set the table for dinner. Sherlock  
looked after her, before recalling in his mind the argument that ensued  
with the boys during the first of the cab ride home.

OoOo

They crawled into the cab, first the boys, then Sherlock.

''221 Baker Street, please.'' He said. They sat in silence for part of  
the trip, before Titus spoke.

"Are you going to marry Aunt Molly?" The question was sudden.

''Why would I do something like that?" Sherlock asked in return.

''Well, 'cause you like her, of course! You gave her a kiss even! That  
makes you Aunt Molly's boyfriend. And boyfriends gets married to  
girlfriends!" Titus said, as if it was the most obvious of answers.

''I am not your aunt's boyfriend.''

''So if you aren't Aunt Molly's boyfriend, why did you kiss her that one  
time?" He asked curiously. Sherlock's brow knitted together. Before he  
could reply, Timothy joined in the interrogation.

''Yea! And how's come you always stare at her when you think she's not  
looking? And then you act like you don't like her. Is that 'cause you  
think she won't like you back? She does, I can tell!" He quipped.  
Sherlock's mouth opened to respond, yet couldn't, as the questions  
poured in.

''If you like her, why don't you take her to a fancy dinner? Or buy her  
flowers? Yea! Or candy! Mummy likes when daddy buys her candy! I bet  
Aunt Molly would like candy, too! Sherluck, you like Aunt Molly, don't  
you?" They finally ebbed in speaking.

''Of course I am fond of your aunt. She has helped me on numerous  
occasions when I needed assistance. I owe much of my success to her, as  
she helped me in a very important case. It was years ago, before you two  
were even born. I suppose you could say we are- friends.'' Sherlock  
vaguely said. The boys rolled their eyes, before looking at him again.

''No! Not like 'friends' silly... like you think Aunt Molly is pretty  
and want to take her to fancy dinner!" Timothy giggled at Sherlock's  
answer. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, and decided he had better  
change the subject.

''Boys, do you see our cab driver here?"

OoOo

Sherlock listened to the boys telling John and Molly about the people  
they had seen in the park. He looked at the table, watching them  
interact. His eyes drifted to the two boys. How had they seen something  
he didn't even see? He looked to Molly, whose face lit up with an amused  
smile as she listened to her nephews' stories. He thought back to the  
time before the fall, when she had 'seen' him, almost effortlessly.

'It must be a family trait.' He thought to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	12. Chapter 12

oh yes, again, don't own the show or characters besides the  
twins...don't own alice in wonderland or those characters either. darn.

Chapter Twelve:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The boys had finished their supper, and were brushing their teeth before  
bed. Molly's phone rang, and she picked it up. John and Sherlock  
listened to her end, trying to decipher the other half of the conversation.

''Hello Pam! How are things? Oh that is good to hear. Yes, they've been  
behaving quite well. Actually, we had a bit of a storm that knocked out  
our power. My landlord said it hit the whole street, so they had to  
order some sort of special cable to rewire things. No no, we're fine.  
Staying at a friend's flat.'' She spoke, suddenly getting a bit quiet as  
she continued. John smirked as he saw her look around.

''Sherlock Holmes, and his flatmate John. You've not met John. Yes THAT  
man. Oh honestly Pam, it's nothing like that. Look, can we talk about it  
later? Alright. Do you want to talk to the boys? Okay, I'll put them  
on.'' She flushed red, seeing the two men staring at her.

''Boys! Someone's on the phone for you!" She called out. Seconds later,  
the two came galloping out of the loo and collided into Molly's side.  
They grabbed for the phone, and she passed it to them after setting it  
to speaker.

''Hello boys! Have you been behaving for Aunt Molly?" Came the woman's  
voice. The boys smiled from ear to ear, before spouting out a melody of  
sentences.

''Mummy! I miss you, Mummy. When are you coming home? Aunt Molly's  
friends are really fun. Mr. John is a doctor, he took care of Auntie  
when she was sick today! She ate peanuts! Mr. Sherluck took us to the  
park! He's kinda funny, Mummy! Yea, he does this cool thing where he can  
tell you all about what you do and like, just by looking at you!" They  
rambled back and forth, their mother listening in amusement on the other  
end of the line. Molly smiled before walking to the two other men.

''Apparently Gram is going to be alright. She's just got a fracture in  
her arm and some internal bruising. Pam said they'll be home the evening  
after tomorrow sometime!'' She said. John smiled at her, nodding his  
head in approval.

''Well, that's good to hear. Sounds like ol' Gram is a tough bird.'' He  
chuckled. Molly laughed as well, before feeling a tug on the robe that  
hung from her shoulders.

''Aunt Molly, Mummy wants to say goodnight.'' Titus said, holding up the  
mobile. She took it from him, and discussed the final plans for the next  
day with her sister. Titus and Timothy yawned together, before grabbing  
the large book from their bag. They took it to Sherlock, and plopped it  
on his lap. The detective furrowed a brow, looking at them. The two  
crawled on either side of his seated position on the sofa, before  
looking up to him expectantly. He looked back and forth between the  
twins, confused.

''You have to open the book and read to us, Mr. Sherluck.'' Timothy said  
as he flipped open the book to a marked page. Sherlock looked to John,  
who tilted his head, encouraging the action. He looked down at the book  
again, before beginning in his low, stoic voice.

''Uh...'In that case," said the Dodo solemnly, rising to its feet, "I  
move that the meeting adjourn, for the immediate adoption of more  
energetic remedies...'' he read, before the boys started laughing. He  
looked at them.

''You aren't doing it right. You have to do the funny voices. Like Aunt  
Molly!" They giggled, and Timothy comically slapped his hand to his  
forehead. Sherlock sighed, before looking to see Molly still on the  
phone. He looked to John, who was coincidentally washing the dishes. He  
settled back into his position, before taking a deep breath, and reading on.

''Speak English!" said the Eaglet. "I don't know the meaning of half  
those long words, and, what's more, I don't believe you do either!" And  
the Eaglet bent down its head to hide a smile: some of the other birds  
tittered audibly. "What I was going to say," said the Dodo in an  
offended tone...'' Sherlock read, his voice switching between his own  
during the narrative, a lower, more regal voice for the Eaglet, and a  
rather dazed and bumbling voice for the Dodo. The boys giggled loudly,  
bouncing on the sofa's cushions in excitement. He was about to read  
more, when he was interrupted by a soft applause from the hallway. They  
looked up, to see a grinning Molly leaning against the wall, her hands  
clapped together. The boys giggled, before running to her.

''Go get into bed, I'll be in in just a mo'.'' She said, scooting them  
behind her. They ran down the hall, giggling and imitating Sherlock's  
Dodo voice. Molly chuckled again, until she looked back, and was inches  
from the tall detective. He gazed down at her, his fierce blue eyes  
startling her.

''Oh, um. You do a much better 'Dodo' than I do." She said, before  
nervously laughing. He smirked slightly, and handed her the large  
hardback book. She took it, clutching it to her chest. Molly realised  
she was still wearing his housecoat, and went to remove it.

''Oh, I hope you don't mind. I just- it was cold and I- oh here, I'll  
just-'' she was cut off my his hand stopping hers at the spot where her  
shoulder met her neck. His eyes never left hers, as he slid her hand off  
the material. When he finally spoke, it was a quiet voice.

''Please. I insist. You need it more than I do at this moment. Goodnight  
Molly.'' He said, as he briskly removed himself from her close  
proximity. She let out a staggered breath, before barely whispering back.

''Goodnight.'' She turned back to the bedroom, where she tucked the boys  
in and shut the light off. As she crawled into bed, she ran a hand over  
the spot where his long fingers had touched her skin. The spot now  
tingled, as she smiled to herself, and closed her eyes.

OoOo

John walked from the kitchen and handed Sherlock a cup of tea. The  
consulting man muttered an offhanded 'thanks'. John sat in his chair,  
half watching the screen on his laptop, half watching his friend.  
Sherlock was still, his eyes fixed down the hall to where the closed  
door to his bedroom was.

''You alright, Sherlock?" John asked. Sherlock's hands were flat  
together under his chin and he took in a deep breath, before shaking his  
head slightly. John sat up straight at the man's silent admission.

''What is it?" He asked, sounding more concerned. Sherlock knitted his  
brow together, before looking to the doctor.

''My body is betraying me again, John.'' At hearing this, John rolled  
his eyes. 'False alarm then.'

''Oh? And what is it doing now that's so horrible?" He asked  
sarcastically. The next confession was even quieter, almost like a  
silent question. He sounded so...uncertain. Scared almost.

''I think I may...care for her.'' He said, still staring down the hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	13. Chapter 13

So yea, I don't own anything or anyone apart from my boys...because they  
be mine! Lol.

Chapter Thirteen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John blinked. Several times. He had known of his friend's feelings for  
the petite pathologist long before the detective knew himself. However,  
this did not make it less shocking to hear the great man say it. He  
looked intently, to see Sherlock's face stuck in an overbearingly  
thoughtful stare. Finally, John felt he could speak.

''Did you...not before?" He asked, trying to coax more details out of  
the whirring mind. With the question, came a physical frenzied response.  
Sherlock sat forward in his seat, running his pale fingers manically  
through his hair. He groaned in frustration.

''Ugh, Yes! I mean no! I mean, I did, but in a different manner! Oh good  
Lord, John! It's torturous! My mind has always strayed from  
these...these...''

''Feelings?" John helped him along.

''Yes, John. Feelings. Yet, now that she's here, occupying my bedroom,  
my dressing gown, even my mind! I can't seem to deter from thinking  
about them. About her!'' Sherlock finished, violently pointing his  
finger in the direction if his close door. He now stood, wildly pacing  
about in front of the long sofa. John smirked at the sight. He saw the  
wild look in Sherlock's eye; the look of a man being driven out of his  
mind. He stood and cut off his flatmate's gait. Sherlock looked up in a  
glare at John. John stared back.

''Sherlock, look. I know you think you're above all these, feelings, but  
stop and think it through. Molly has always been there for you. She's  
loved you since day one, even when you treated her like absolute  
bollocks. She helped fake your death, then helped clear your name, and  
then helped you come back. And she's STILL managed to love you, despite  
your many flaws. Don't you think that maybe, somewhere in the course of  
the past few years, your feelings toward her have grown as well?  
Just...just think about it." He asked, knowing the answer before  
Sherlock could speak it. Sherlock paused a moment, before turning and  
heading toward the door. He flung his coat on, and looped his scarf  
around his neck.

''Where are you going?" John asked, watching him.

''Out. I need to think.'' Was the answer that came as the door to the  
flat swung closed. John shrugged, and went to bed.

OoOo

Sherlock walked along the small side streets that bordered and joined  
with Baker Street. The night air was chilled, and Sherlock could see in  
the sky that there were dark storm clouds brewing again. He listened to  
the sound of his feet scuffing along the street, in an attempt to relax  
his ever-racing mind. It was no use, and soon Sherlock was forced to  
think about things he had no experience in.

'Those confounded twins. How did they manage to see something that I  
myself missed? John, I could understand, but two complete  
strangers...and children, no less.' He thought, silently scolding  
himself for being so careless. They were clever, of course they were.  
Molly herself was quite clever, to some extent. That's one of the things  
he liked about her. 'Molly, with her cleverness and bright doe's eyes.  
Her long, silky hair, and properly poised curves. Her ability to be so  
sickeningly endearing, and her genuine heart. Molly, with her insatiable  
ability to fill my thoughts.'

''Damn you, Molly Hooper.'' Sherlock said quietly into the darkness. The  
clouds had rolled in at a faster rate than expected, and so Sherlock  
headed home.

OoOo

The thunder ripped through the sky, rumbling the windows of 221B. Two  
little boys both jolted awake, the noise frightening them. Molly slept  
soundly, until a second boom hit, and the twins shook at her.

''Aunt Molly, Aunt Molly. Wake up.'' The one next to her said. She  
blearily opened her eyes, squinting through the sleep to see their eyes  
wide open. Molly gave them a near silent 'aw', before opening her arms  
for them. Titus climbed onto the other side of her, as Timothy snuggled  
into the crook of her left arm. She stroked their hair gently, and  
swayed back and forth. She hushed their sobs as the storm raged on  
outside, and the boys sniffled against her.

''Auntie, will you sing to us?" Titus asked through his tears. Molly  
tilted her head to look down at the question.

''Mummy sometimes sings to us, if we get scared. Will you sing us a  
lullaby, Aunt Molly?" Timothy asked. Molly thought, and finally picked  
out a soft lullaby that she knew. She began singing, her voice was quiet  
and soothing. The boys focused on her voice as the lightning and thunder  
and rain tore through the night.

''Stay awake, don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your bed.  
While the moon drifts in the skies, stay awake, don't close your eyes.''

OoOo

Sherlock barely made it inside as the downpour began. He ran up the  
stairs and opened the door to the flat. Upon closing the door and taking  
his scarf and coat off, he heard a small noise from the hall. He quietly  
stepped down until his ear was pressed against the bedroom door. The  
noise continued. Singing.

''Though the world is fast asleep. Though your pillow's soft and deep.  
Your not sleepy as you seem. Stay awake, don't nod and dream. Stay  
awake, don't nod and dream.''

Her quiet voice sang into the silent room. Sherlock could hear the  
breathing from the two boys slow, as their apparent fears subsided.  
Molly continued to hum lowly, creating just enough sound so that the  
detective could hear. He stood with his head casually pressed against  
the door, listening in on the lovely melody. Eventually, the song ended,  
and all that could be heard was the storm outside. Regardless, Sherlock  
stood there, listening intently to the song of her quiet breathing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aw, I gotta throw in some Mary Poppins music! What's a story about  
children without Nanny lullaby tunes!? Hope you enjoyed this chapter,  
which took me for-bloody-ever to think of. Lol. See you next chapter.  
Night loves!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything besides the boys! Hope you like this chapter! It's  
another building up one...but mainly just some fun watching the twins at  
work. Lol. Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That morning, the rain was coming down even harder than earlier in the  
week. Timothy and Titus woke at the crack of dawn, ready for whatever  
the cool, cloudy day had to offer them. They quietly left the large bed,  
leaving their dear aunt sleep soundly. As they entered the other room,  
they saw no sign of the tall, pale man on the couch. The two decided to  
explore the flat, first starting upstairs.

They knocked on the door to John's bedroom. When they got no answer,  
they curiously twisted the knob and pushed the door open. No Mr. John  
was to be found, so they proceeded to run and leap onto his bed. They  
jumped up and down on the mattress, before plopping down onto it. After  
that became dull, they returned down the stairs, and explored the living  
room. Sherlock had sorted his many books back into their order. That  
being said, the twins just had to rearrange them. Again. They took down  
full stacks, as big as their tiny arms could muster. They would then  
place them in different empty slots on the shelves, until finally, the  
bookshelf no longer resembled itself from give minutes prior. Timothy  
and Titus took a step back, admiring their masterpiece. They gave each  
other a high five, before moving on. To the kitchen. Without the  
supervision of their new tutor, and not under the watchful eye of Aunt  
Molly, the boys looked in wonder at the glistening opportunities before  
them.

The first thing they saw, of course, was Sherlock's microscope. It shone  
under the light of the kitchen lamp. They ran to it, fighting over the  
chair in front of it. Titus was successful, before scooting over and  
pulling his brother up to join him. They took turns twisting the knobs  
on the side of the contraption, giggling at the fun. They soon saw the  
beakers that lined the table. Timothy pointed to them, and Titus gazed  
up to where they sat. They shared a look, and jumped off the chair.  
Titus picked up one large beaker, that held a mysterious clear solution  
in it. Timothy picked up another, smaller vial, containing flakes of  
something. He dumped the small flakes into the liquid his brother held,  
and they waited. And waited. Nothing happened. So, the now disappointed  
little boys ran into the living room again. They crawled onto the couch,  
and grabbed the remote for the television. They flipped it on, and hit  
buttons until they came across a familiar face on the news channel.  
Sherlock. They cheered for him, and turned the volume to its blaring  
max. They listened to it.

''Just this morning, one of the country's most famous serial killers was  
apprehended. Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes, and his assistant,  
Dr. John Watson, tracked the suspect down earlier today. Let's see if we  
can get a word. Mr. Holmes!" The reporter on the set chased after  
Sherlock and John, who briskly walked away. The boys clapped for their  
fearless leader, understanding enough to know he had caught another bad  
guy. Molly sleepily walked into the living room, looking around.

''Boys? What are you doing up so early?" The two jumped, not having herd  
her come in. Timothy pointed at the telly.

''Look Aunt Molly! Mr. Sherluck and Mr. John are on the telly!" He said  
excitedly. She rounded the corner to see John brushing off a few  
reporters and press members. She looked to see Sherlock's scowl growing  
deeper on his face. She cracked a grin; he would be cranky. She turned  
the volume down, and found a station with cartoons on it. The boys  
cheered loudly for their favorite character. Molly then went to the  
kitchen, in search of something for breakfast. Perhaps if she fixed  
something for all of them, it would wave off the cantankerous attitude  
from the detective. She found the ingredients for oatmeal in the pantry,  
next to an odd trap-like device. She pulled out the milk from the  
fridge, reaching around a bag with a foot in it. She checked the  
ingredients for any sign of peanuts. 'Good. I do not need a repeat.' She  
though to herself, as she started the meal. Minutes after, the front  
door burst open, and a miffed looking Sherlock entered the room,  
followed by a gloomy eyed John. Sherlock walked directly to his room,  
without saying anything a word. The bedroom door slammed shut behind  
him, causing the others to flinch. John looked at the boys on the couch,  
they were enthralled with the program. He walked into the kitchen, to  
see Molly nervously glancing back and forth between the door and the stove.

''So...bad case?" She asked. John smirked, and nodded slightly.

''You could say that. It was great, in the fact that we caught the guy.  
The press was another matter entirely. Sherlock doesn't like being in  
the public eye, since...well...you know. It has a bad effect on him.  
He'll be fine once he pouts for a bit. What's this about?" He asked,  
pointing to the pot with the breakfast in it. Molly stirred it a bit.

''Oh, well. The boys saw you on the telly, so I figured you'd both be  
hungry when you returned. I figured it's the very least I could do,  
since you're being so kind in letting us stay here.'' She said with a  
sweet smile. John smiled as well, giving her a side hug. After she was  
done cooking, she called the boys in.

''Is Mr. Sherluck going to eat too?" Titus asked. John made a thoughtful  
face, before it broke into a wicked grin.

''Why don't you boys go get him? I bet he'd love to eat!" He said with a  
'sincere' smile. The two boys looked at each other and then leaped down  
from their spots. They bounded down the hall, and began knocking on the  
door.

''What do you want?" Came a low growl from behind the door. The boys  
knocked again, and this time peaked their heads in a bit. Sherlock lay  
face down on his bed. The twins decided to let themselves in, and  
crawled onto the bed. Sherlock let out a heavy sigh into his pillow, not  
moving a muscle. Titus and Timothy flopped onto their bellies on either  
of his sides. Timothy moved part of Sherlock's curly hair aside with his  
hand, so that he could see part of the man's pale face. He peeked open  
an eye, and was met with a freckled face of a small boy, gazing back at him.

''Aunt Molly made breakfast! Are you going to come eat?" He asked. The  
response was another sigh, and a slight shaking of his head. That's when  
he felt a pounding pressure on his back, he quickly realized it was the  
other twin.

''Mr. Sherluck! You have to eat sometime! Aunt Molly made oatmeal just  
for you! You come eat with us now!" He said, bouncing on Sherlock's  
spine. Finally, the detective rose, and stepped to the door. He was  
followed by one boy, the other clinging desperately onto his back. John  
laughed at the scene; the true paternal nature of the picture before  
him. Sherlock stalked to the kitchen, and took a place. Titus fell from  
his back, landing on the chair next to him. They all ate in awkward  
silence, the boys gobbling up the oatmeal quickly. Soon, they finished,  
and tossed their bowls into the sink. They rushed into the living room,  
leaving the adults to watch on. Molly gathered up the remaining dishes  
after they finished eating. John had gone in to watch the show with the  
boys, and Sherlock had started in the direction of the bedroom again. He  
was stopped in his tracks suddenly, though, as Molly said something  
seemingly obscure.

''Why does it smell like eucalyptus and vinegar in here?" He turned,  
just in time to see it happen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	15. Chapter 15

Oh, the eucalyptus and vinegar combo...I must add this disclaimer...do  
NOT try to recreate it. One of two things will happen, depending on the  
amount of each you use. You will either get no reaction besides small  
bubbles and a horrible smell. Or you will get a giant explosion of  
bubbles that requires you to replace a victim toaster caught in the  
crossfire...and still have the horrible smell. Just...don't do it, k?

I own nothing apart from my little mischievous gingers.

Chapter fifteen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The beaker on the edge of the counter foamed and hissed, before finally,  
its contents erupted in a soapy mess. Foam sprayed all over the table,  
floor, counter, and Molly. Some residual foam had managed its way onto  
Sherlock, but he was not coated in it like Molly was. Sherlock acted  
fast, removing the beaker from the table, and rinsing it out in the  
sink. He then turned to see Molly wiping the mix off her shirt with the  
dish rag. The twins bounded in at the sudden noises, and looked at the  
scene.

''Cool!" They both said. Molly and Sherlock both glared at them.  
Sherlock, out of frustration that they had touched his experiments,  
Molly's was more personal.

''Boys...'' her voice was low, harsh; nothing at all like the sweet tone  
he had heard over the previous few days. They stood at near attention,  
fidgeting slightly. Molly crossed her arms in front of her chest and  
cast a look at them. They slowly looked up to meet the gaze, before  
frowning and stepping in front of Sherlock.

''Sorry, Mr. Sherluck.'' They said together. Sherlock took in a slow,  
deep breath, before releasing it. He nodded slightly, before turning to  
the living room.

''John! We need more milk.'' He shouted. John was soon in the kitchen,  
staring mouth agape, at the mess. Molly continued to look at the boys,  
saying nothing. She turned to John soon, and cast him a tight smile.

''Yes, why don't you take the boys with you? If you don't mind. They  
need an outing.'' She said. The boys gave her a quick hug around her  
legs, before racing to the other room. John followed, but turned back to  
see the two standing still.

''Molly, are you alright?" He asked. She nodded her head, causing more  
of the foam to flick out of her hair. John cast a look to Sherlock,  
who just stood there, statuesque and silent. He soon left, and the door  
to 221 was shut. Molly had wordlessly started wiping the foam from the  
table. Sherlock had begun clearing off his equipment, also silent. What  
sparked the argument was Molly's deep sigh.

''Stop that. I need to concentrate.'' He snapped. She looked up at him  
from across the table, her eyes flaring with anger.

''Stop what? Breathing? I'm sorry you find me so distracting. My  
apologies, I'll just stop the breathing then, yes?" She snapped back.  
Sherlock's eyes widened at her outburst, but he retaliated nonetheless.

''You were breathing loudly. It is possible to breathe quietly, you  
know. At any rate, it doesn't really matter, considering your nephews  
have ruined in less than a day what has taken me two months to procure  
and work on. Two experiments, Molly. Two! The first involving an obscene  
amount of vinegar, in order to calculate the time of deterioration on a  
human femur. The second involved a much rarer ingredient, being the  
extract of a new species of Eucalyptus globulus, only solidified through  
a long incubation time with baking soda. I was just days away from it  
being dry enough to study the cell structure. Now it's been ruined in  
less than an hour. Thanks to your nephews, I will have to start again."

''My nephews are six, Sherlock! Surely you remember being six! I'm sure  
you were worse than they are, in the art of being curious! You're an  
adult, and you STILL manage to get into more trouble than the twins  
combined. I am sorry about your precious experiments. Really, Sherlock.  
They shouldn't have touched them. But you can hardly blame them for  
wanting to play. They, for some odd reason, have decided you are their  
new super hero. You'd better take that responsibility seriously, because  
I'm not going to explain to them months from now why their favorite  
detective doesn't like them anymore. 'Oh, I'm sorry boys, Mr. Sherlock  
is still upset because you touched his experiments.' I won't break their  
hearts like that. I just won't.'' She huffed, flailing her arms about  
with each point she had made. Sherlock stood still, listening intently.  
He had gone to say something, but was interrupted with her squealing a bit.

''Oooh! Great! Now I've got mysterious foam in my eye. Lovely.'' She  
said, rubbing at one eye with her free hand.

''It's not mysterious. I've just told you the ingredients. Apple vinegar  
and dried eucalyptus extract dried in baking soda. Hardly a mystery, and  
hardly damaging. Here.'' Sherlock sighed before walking over to her. He  
fussed with her hand, removing it. He then tried to get a clear angle to  
see where the foam had leaked. Having no luck, Sherlock sighed in  
frustration and he swiftly picked her up by her hips, and placed her on  
the counter under the bright light. Molly gasped a bit, but remained  
quiet otherwise. Sherlock angled her head back, so he could see better.

''Owowowow!" She whined slightly. Sherlock gruffed in annoyance, and  
grabbed onto the side of her face.

''Will you hold still? It makes for a much easier time in trying to  
assist you.'' He took a clean cloth and gently wiped the corner of her  
eye with it. He wiped the rest of the foam from her face and hair, his  
hand still cradling her head. After he had finished, Molly blinked a few  
times, testing her vision. She let out a sigh, and then looked up to  
meet his fierce stare. His eyes were dark, the pupils blown out to the  
rim of his deep blue rings. She noted that his breathing was short,  
tight in his chest. Molly tilted her head slightly in confusion, until  
he leaned in suddenly.

Their lips met.

Sherlock was slow at first, his lips barely grazing hers. He hadn't  
known what came over him. Perhaps it was the closeness, perhaps the  
smell of eucalyptus in her hair. All he knew is that his body was  
definitely betraying him, and this time, he wanted to let it.

''What was that?" She asked in a hushed tone, separating from his lips.  
He had no answer for her. However, after she let out a small gasp,  
trying to catch her breath, he felt himself lose control. He stepped  
closer, pushing her legs apart so he could stand in between them. He  
braced himself with one hand against the counter, the other hand roaming  
through her damp hair. He held her close as he pushed his lips further  
into hers, wanting to feel more of her, to taste more of her. Molly  
pulled him closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out  
soft mews of pleasure as they continued to kiss, and he leaned her back  
to rest against the wall. He left her mouth, much to her disappointment,  
and began to kiss along her jaw. Between kisses he would mutter things.

''Yes, very distracting, indeed. Molly, you have, an amazing, ability,  
to keep my mind, occupied.'' Molly let out a small chuckle, it mixed  
with her airy breathing. She ran her fingers through his dark hair,  
stroking the tendrils with her fingertips. He suddenly stood, and looked  
at her. Molly looked up, her eyes were rimmed with confusion, a hint of  
fear.

''Molly, your nephews. They saw me.'' Molly looked at him.

''Saw you what, Sherlock?" She asked. He shook his head slightly as he  
looked down.

''No. They SAW me. In the same way you saw me the day before the fall.  
They...deduced me. My feelings. For you.'' He said. Molly's eyes widened  
slightly, as he continued.

''Before I even realized it, your nephews had managed to clearly see and  
quite correctly deduce how I feel about you. I was too blind to see it.  
Too clouded by my blatant denial of human feelings to see that I had  
them. They really are intuitive for being so small, your nephews.  
Molly...I care for you, deeply and irrevocably.'' He said quietly. Molly  
smiled up at him, and stroked his face with her thumb. She let a tear  
roll down her cheek. Sherlock caught it with his thumb, wiping it away.

''It's happy tears, I promise. I have waited five and a half years to  
hear you say something like that to me.'' She smiled at him, before  
leaning up to capture his mouth in another kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	16. Chapter 16

Once again, I own ONLY the twins. They're so cute!

Chapter Sixteen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Wait Sherlock.'' She hesitantly whispered against his shoulder. He  
pulled away from her lips, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes to meet  
hers, dropping his forehead down against the top of her head.

''Molly, I'm sor-'' he began, but stopped as she shook her head.

''No, don't be. I want this. Trust me, I do...but, but John... the  
twins...'' she tried explaining, the words failing her. Sherlock simply  
nodded, before bending down to kiss her again. Reluctantly, he sat up  
from his hovered position over her on his bed. She sighed, propping  
herself on the pillows with an arm. She looked at him as he picked up  
his scattered shirt and suit jacket, moving them into his closet. She  
ruffled a hand through her now clean hair, watching him walk about  
shirtless.

Sherlock returned and smiled at her. She stood up and approached him,  
planting a firm kiss on his lips. He reciprocated, pulling her in  
closer. After a moment, she firmly shoved herself from his tight hold,  
and giggled at his frustration.

''I promise, soon. Very soon.'' She said, before heading in the way of  
the loo, her outfit in tow. Sherlock followed her with his eyes, gazing  
at her curves as she walked down the hall, clad only in his blue,  
striped dressing robe.

'The end of the week cannot come soon enough.' They both thought to  
themselves.

OoOo

John and the boys had stayed away from the flat for an hour. John  
figured knew the track record of his flat mate, and the amount of time  
it took him to calm himself after something like this happened. He had  
no doubts Molly would take less time, though he figured she may have  
been more upset than she let on. So, when rain decided to pour down in  
heavier bucketfuls, John and the curly haired twins headed back to 221B  
Baker Street. Upon entering the flat, John noticed something slightly  
different in the air. He looked to the kitchen, to see it was spotless.  
Sherlock sat at his microscope, tweaking the knobs back to their  
original settings. He looked much less aggravated, now wearing his  
dressing robe and relaxed pajamas underneath. 'At least he's in a better  
mood.' John thought to himself. He looked to the living room to see  
Molly rearranging the books on the shelves in their correct alphabetical  
order. She was now wearing a comfortable blue tee and black cargo pants.  
Her hair was down around her shoulders, damp in appearance. The scent of  
eucalyptus drifted from her, the vinegar aroma having been mostly washed  
away in her shower. John smiled to her as she turned around. Behind him,  
the two boys lugged in a couple bags of groceries. They towed them into  
the kitchen, before setting them on the floor with a dull 'thump'.

''Boys...'' Molly called to them. Her voice was significantly calmer,  
but still firm. They perked up a bit, before somberly walking to her.  
She took a knee in front of them, before placing a hand on each of their  
shoulders.

''What you did was wrong and could have been very dangerous. You need to  
leave other people's things alone. Especially if you don't now what they  
are. Do you understand?" She asked in a motherly voice. They both nodded  
their heads. Timothy poke up first.

''Did you get hurt, Aunt Molly? We're sorry. We were just trying to do  
an exper-an experi...sciency stuff. Like what Mr. Sherluck does.'' He  
spoke as he placed a hand gently on her cheek. Molly giggled lightly,  
before pulling them both into a hug.

''No, I didn't get hurt too badly. Just some soapy stuff in my eye. But  
that's all better now.'' She said, looking to the man in the kitchen as  
she hugged them. He did not return the look, but she could see him  
grinning like a devil, his eyes glued to the microscope. The boys kissed  
her cheeks, before toddling over to the kitchen. They pulled up chairs  
and sat on either side of Sherlock, watching him as he worked. John  
chuckled as he put the groceries away.

OoOo

The five had sat in the flat, doing various things to pass the time as  
it rained. Sherlock had eventually felt compelled to actually sleep. So  
he wandered to the bedroom to lay down in his bed. He hadn't seen the  
two boys follow him, until they climbed into the bed with him.

''What are you two doing?" He asked curiously. They curled up next to  
him on either side.

''We're sleepy too. We want to take a nap.'' Titus said. Timothy nodded  
in agreement, as he latched onto his Bear's arm. Sherlock let out a  
passive sigh, before laying still on his back. He could feel their small  
bodies squirm, trying to get comfortable, yet imitate his position.  
After minutes passed, the movements stopped. Sherlock looked to either  
side, to see that the twins were, in fact, asleep. He carefully laid his  
head back down, and drifted off to sleep.

OoOo

''Where did the boys go?" Molly asked to John. He shrugged, before  
looking around slightly. He glanced down the hall from his chair, and  
saw the door to Sherlock's room opened a small crack.

''Oh no.'' He managed, as he stood to investigate. Thinking the worst,  
John was supremely surprised at the sight. Molly tiptoed behind him, and  
they looked in on the three. On the far side of the bed, Timothy lay  
with one arm hanging off the bed, the other gripping the Teddy around  
its neck. To the left end, lay Titus. His small body sprawled across a  
large expanse of the mattress, as he slept on his stomach. Molly smiled  
at the sight of the sleeping man in between the two redheaded boys. His  
hands lay across his stomach, his long legs crossed at the ankles. His  
raven hair was swept slightly to the side, and his mouth hung open just  
a bit. John turned, and closed the door behind him. Molly and he  
returned to the living room, remaining quiet. John picked up the paper,  
and continued to read silently. Molly had been reading one of the books  
from Sherlock's shelf. She ran her fingers along the nape of her neck,  
through her hair.

''Ouch.'' She hissed a bit. John looked up to see her thumbing over a  
spot on the front of her neck now, a wincing look on her face. He asked  
if she was alright, and she simply nodded her head.

After several moments and a newspaper later, John looked from his spot  
to see that Molly had drifted off to sleep on the long sofa. He grinned  
to himself, before standing up, pulling the book from her loose grasp,  
and carefully draping a blanket across her. As he let the material fall  
over her, he noticed something on the skin of her neck, the spot she had  
complained about earlier. John quietly moved the blanket out of the way,  
and leaned in a bit closer to inspect. His eyes widened, as did his  
grin, upon discovering the small thing. There, at the base of her thin  
throat where she had been rubbing, was a small circle. It was slightly  
shadowed with blues and purple tones, clearly the early signs of a  
bruise settling into her tissue. Having both history as a doctor, and a  
man, John knew where all signs pointed to. He proudly walked up the  
stairs to his own bedroom, but not before looking down the hall to the  
room his friend slept in. 'It's about bloody time.' He thought,  
continuing up the stairs. He reached his room, closed the door behind  
him, and joined the rest of the household in sweet midday slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	17. Chapter 17

I sadly own nothing from the original ACD stories...or Moffat/Gatiss and  
their fantastic adaptation on such. I do, however, own the cute little  
boys, Titus and Timothy! Yay the twins!

Chapter Seventeen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The few hours of sleep had helped his mind relax immensely. Sherlock  
felt more focused than he had in days. As he sat up in bed, he became  
aware of the two small bodies pressed warmly into his sides. He looked  
down to see massive curls of bright red tumbled and strewn about the  
pillows. Sherlock carefully hovered over the boy to his right as he  
crawled from the bed, not wanting to wake the twins. He quietly made his  
way into the living room, to a sleeping Molly on the long sofa where he  
had intended on sitting to think. Instead of moving to sit elsewhere, he  
took the opportunity to observe her as she napped. Her chest slowly rose  
and fell as she breathed. Her hair curled around a side of her neck,  
leaving it exposed for him to admire. He took note of the mark he had  
left at the base of her throat, and smiled proudly. Just as he was about  
to sit beside her on the floor, she quietly spoke.

''It's rude to stare, you know.'' She said in an amused tone, her eyes  
still closed. Sherlock smirked at her comment.

''Yes, well, just enjoying the lovely picture, you see.'' He retorted in  
equal teasing. Molly squinted an eye open to see him standing high above  
her, looking down on her face. She smiled as she sat up, allowing him to  
sit next to her. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned,  
before running her fingers through her wavy hair. Sherlock sat, staring  
at the dark purple lump on her neck. She giggled nervously as she ran a  
hand over it.

''Yes, it seems you've branded me, Mr. Holmes.'' She traced the swollen  
feeling with a finger. Sherlock grinned winningly at her, and took hold  
of her hand. He leaned into the bruise and laid a gentle kiss on it.  
Molly let a small moan escape her lips, and the detective ran his tongue  
over the bump soothingly.

''So it would seem. Hm, shall have to do something about that then,  
yes?'' He asked in a seductive voice. He continued to kiss her neck  
softly, ushering small moans from her. 'Let no one say the man isn't an  
expert on everything.' She mentally told herself. Sherlock, in the  
meantime, was quickly losing his stoic, cognitive control. Her skin  
seemed to place him in a trance, dispelling any sense of the analytical  
man he usually was. He was just about to pull her onto his lap, when  
they heard two small voices from across the room. They stopped, to see  
Titus and Timothy rubbing their tired eyes. Molly took the chance to  
slide off of Sherlock's lap, and sat at a reasonable distance next to  
him instead. The twins made their way to her.

''Auntie, when is it going to stop raining?" Titus asked. Molly looked  
out the window to see the rain still pouring, thunder and lightning  
crackling off with it.

''I'm not sure Titus.'' She said as she gave the little boy a quick pat  
on his back. Timothy stepped forward, a worried expression on his face.

''Oh no, Aunt Molly! You got attacked by a neck goblin!" He exclaimed.  
Molly looked at him in confusion.

''A what?"

''A neck goblin! Daddy said they attack pretty ladies in their sleep.''  
He said, pushing squarely on a purple mark on her neck. Molly's eyes  
widened in shock, she hadn't thought of explaining anything to the boys.  
Titus continued in the telling of the story.

''Yea. Mummy gets attacked a lot. The neck goblins like her a lot. They  
must like you too, Auntie, you've got one here, here, and on the back of  
your neck...here.'' he said, pointing and poking each of her light  
bruises that laced her collar. Molly blushed a deep crimson color, and  
looked to Sherlock. He stared off into space, an eyebrow quirked in  
interest.

After a discussion on the life of neck goblins, Molly decided it would  
be best if she distracted the boys with an early dinner. The clouds  
outside made it seem much later than it was, and the boys were growing  
anxious and grouchy. She started supper for the lot of them, as the boys  
fought in the living room.

''It is not!"

''It is too, Titus! I had it first, so it's mine!"

''It is NOT!"

''Is so, is so, is so! Besides, I'm older, so I get it first anyway!"

''You're older by a minute and a half! That doesn't count!"

The two argued back and forth, fighting over a toy action hero from  
inside their bag of things. Titus pulled on the cape and head of the  
doll, while Timothy pulled on its legs. They yanked back and forth on  
it, until finally, the head and a leg both snapped off. This left the  
rest of the toy on the floor between them. Each boy took stock to see if  
he had won, and upon seeing the destroyed man, they both tearfully  
wailed. Molly walked into the room, to see the pair sitting in moped  
positions on the floor. Their small arms crossed over their chests, and  
their legs kicked out in front of them. She saw the toy pieces in their  
hands, and the unfortunate remains left between them.

''You know you have to share boys. This is the third one you've broken.  
Now, if you can't share with your own brother, who can you share with?"  
She asked from her spot. They sniffled and looked at each other. Titus  
made the first move to his twin. He stuck an arm around his neck, and  
gave a squeeze.

''I'm sorry, Timothy. Still brothers?" Timothy returned the hug and  
smiled over to him.

''Still brothers.''

Molly smiled at the sight, and then looked over to see Sherlock reclined  
on the couch. His eyes were closed, yet she could tell he was awake. She  
shook her head and turned back into the kitchen. She finished preparing  
their meal, when John walked down the stairs.

''Mm, what smells so good?" He asked, sniffing in the kitchen.

''Oh, hello John. Just making some chicken and noodles. It's so dreary  
out there lately, and this always helps the boys feel less cooped up.  
It's almost ready.'' Molly said as she kept stirring the broth. John  
grinned and nodded his head. He went to the other room, and saw the  
detective sitting on the sofa, watching the two small boys play with the  
dismembered body pars of their action hero. John smirked at how twisted  
a game it was, probably why Sherlock found it so amusing.

He had just sat in his chair, when the lights suddenly flickered off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	18. Chapter 18

Okay people, just gotta say, I don't own anything/one besides the twins.  
Lol.

Chapter Eighteen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A giant strip of light was seen just outside the window of 221B. Then,  
the loud thundering crack shook the entire flay. Then, the lights  
powered down. Molly had nearly burned herself with the pot of soup she  
was pulling off the burner. In the other room, Timothy and Titus let out  
shrill screams of fright, both clinging to each other.

''Aunt Molly?" They asked in unison, trembled voices. Molly had set the  
pot back on the stove successfully, and she had grabbed hold of the  
counter to locate her surroundings.

''I'm still here boys. Just in the kitchen. Are you okay?" She called  
from the next room. She almost giggled as she received no answer, almost  
positive that they were silently nodding their heads.

''Okay. Well, just stay there. I'm going to look for some matches or a  
flashlight. Talk to John and Sherlock, okay?" She helpfully told them.  
She could hear their breathing even out a bit, as one of them spoke quietly.

''Mm..m..Mr. Sherluck?" Timothy nervously called out.

''I am here, Timothy. It's all right. Nothing to be afraid of.'' He said  
stoical. He could hear John roll his eyes, and shot him a glare through  
the dark.

''Will... will you sing to us, Mr. Sherluck?" Titus asked. Sherlock  
scoffed at the very thought.

''I don't sing.''

''Sherlock, why don't you play your violin for them?" John suggested  
from the other side of the room. ''I'll start a fire, so we'll have  
warmth and light.'' He heard the doctor stand and carefully make his way  
to where the wood box sat next to the fireplace. Sherlock stood and  
reached for his violin. Upon picking it up, he thought of a simple  
melody to play and started.

The music cut through the darkness as he pulled the bow across the  
strings. The music was sweet and slow, and after a few stanzas, Sherlock  
could make out the faint humming from Molly in the other room. Her hum  
slowly turned into the lyrics, still quiet, to herself. He played on as  
if he couldn't hear her.

''Edelweiss, Edelweiss. Every morning you greet me.  
Small and white. Clean and bright. You look happy to meet me.''

John struggled with starting the logs up, but the boys were much calmer,  
listening intently to the violin's long notes. The song came to a sudden  
end, when they heard a crash in the kitchen, followed by a pained groan  
from Molly. Sherlock stopped, and placed the violin on the sofa.

''I'm going to help your aunt. Stay where you are, and mind John.'' He  
instructed the boys. He made his way into the kitchen almost  
effortlessly, his blue eyes adjusting to the darkness much quicker than  
their brown ones. Sherlock bent down to where Molly had been blindly  
picking up the dishes she'd knocked over. Her hand grazed against his on  
the last saucer, and she gasped. Looking up rapidly, she almost fell  
backward, until he looped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.  
Molly held her breath as he whispered to her.

''Are you alright?" Molly could only reply by nodding her head. Sherlock  
took the dish from her, and set it in the sink, not letting go of her.  
She placed a delicate hand on his chest, and looked up. John had  
successfully started the fire in the other room, and she could just make  
out the dark glow in the tall detective's eyes. He looked into hers, his  
stare knifing through her.

''You look lovely in this lighting.'' He quietly said, unsure of where  
the compliment had come from. She responded again, not with words, but  
with a kiss. She stood on her toes, and pulled him down to meet her. His  
embrace around her tightened, and he pulled her with him to the edge of  
the counter. They were too soon cut off by the sound of the boys in the  
other room.

''Do we still get to eat? I'm hungry! Auntie, we want to eat! Yea,  
where's the food?" The twins asked back and forth. Molly and Sherlock  
separated, and she chuckled lightly.

''You say they go home tomorrow, yes?" He asked, she could make out the  
mix of eagerness and frustration in his voice. She nodded her head, and  
he smirked wickedly.

''Well, until then...'' he said, before squirming from under her. She  
grabbed the soup pot, and Sherlock grabbed bowls and spoons. They  
returned to the living room. The boys cheered upon smelling the soup,  
and they sat in ready positions as Molly dished out their portions. The  
five ate quietly, staring at the fire as it crackled and popped. When  
they had finished, John volunteered to remove the empty bowls from the  
room. As he went to the other room, Sherlock picked up his violin and  
strummed at it.

''Mr. Sherluck, play us a song! Yea! Play us a lullaby!" The pair  
chanted. Sherlock sighed before placing the violin under his chin. He  
set the bow on the strings just above the bridge, and thought through  
the notes he had remembered. As he began, Molly's eyes went wide. The  
boys gasped in happiness as they recognized the tune.

''Hey! That's the one Auntie sings to us!" Titus said.

''Yea! It's very pretty! Aunt Molly, will you sing us the words?"  
Timothy asked.

''Oh, I don't know boys.'' She said, awkwardly shifting in her seat on  
the floor. Her legs were tucked up under her, laying slightly to the  
side, and she messed with the cuticles of her fingernails. The boys were  
not accepting this answer.

''Pleeaase Aunt Molly, pleeeaaasse!? Pretty please with sugar and  
cherries and chocolate sauce on top?" They chanted together. Molly  
laughed, before finally caving under the heavy pressure of the adorable  
boys.

''Oh alright.'' She nervously looked to Sherlock, who continued playing,  
as if he'd skipped out on the whole conversation. She took in a shaky  
breath, and began quietly.

''Stay awake, don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your bed.  
While the moon drifts in the skies, stay awake, don't close your eyes.''

''Louder Auntie! Yea, we can't hear you!" They cried. She chuckled  
before continuing, growing slightly bolder.

''Though the world is fast asleep. Though your pillow's soft and deep.  
You're not sleepy as you seem. Stay awake, don't nod and dream. Stay  
awake, don't nod and dream.''

She finished, and the violin lingered only slightly after her. Sherlock  
stopped the bow, and the boys clapped. John had stayed in the door frame  
of the kitchen, watching and listening. He grinned from the corner of  
his mouth before rejoining them.

''Molly, I had no idea you could sing!" He said, claiming his chair once  
more. Molly shrugged a bit and giggled nervously. She looked over to  
Sherlock. His face was pointed toward the fire, and while she didn't see  
it, John caught a perfect sight at the grin that his friend wore. The  
boys watched the fire too, its flames swirling and snapping around the  
dwindling wood. Molly stood and walked to the bedroom to fetch a blanket  
for them. She grabbed Timothy's bear, and a few pillows for them. She  
shortly returned with the bundle and dropped them on the boys' heads.  
They giggled and rolled around under the blankets happily. Molly giggled  
and joined them, her small frame hovering over them. She posed her hands  
into claw like shapes, and the boys took to laughing immediately.

''No, Auntie, No!" They cried, their voices mixed with fits of giggles  
as her hands grabbed their small bellies. She tickled them at the same  
time, squeezing the small chunks of their stomachs in her hands. Timothy  
and Titus laughed hysterically, rolling back and forth on the floor.  
Their red, springy hair jumped back and forth atop their heads, bouncing  
as they did. Molly soon joined in on the laughter, unable to contain how  
contagious their cries were. After they heaved in breaths of air, trying  
to calm themselves, she stopped. She planted kisses on their faces, and  
covered them with the blankets. The two sighed, having finally collected  
themselves, and Molly crawled up onto the couch, sitting across from  
Sherlock. The boys sprawled out across the floor, yawning together.  
Molly stared at the fire, and was only distracted by John standing up.

''Well, I think I'm going to shove off to bed. Good night, you two.'' He  
said, a bit too cheerfully. Molly smiled and returned the farewell. He  
made his way carefully up the stairs to his bedroom. The two adults in  
the living room sat quietly, watching the firewood burn slowly. After  
several minutes, Molly spoke up curiously.

''How- how did you know that song?" She asked. Sherlock's mouth twitched  
into a short smirk.

''The other night, I heard you singing it to them.'' He answered, still  
not looking at her. Molly suddenly became very self-conscious, and she  
nervously picked at her nails. Sherlock caught sight of the worried  
tick, and turned now to face her. She looked up at him saying her name.

''Molly...you sing beautifully.'' His eyes told her he was being  
truthful. While the sentimental tone made him slightly uncomfortable,  
she knew, he meant what he said. She smiled, and sat up a bit more proudly.

''You can sleep in your bed, I think I should probably stay out here  
with them tonight.'' Molly said quietly after a minute, nodding her head  
in the direction of the sleeping twins. Sherlock just shook his head  
slightly, before motioning for her to take it.

''Please Molly, I insist. I require no sleep at this point, and this  
couch really isn't suited for sleeping purposes.'' He said. Molly smiled  
and shook her head a bit, laughing a bit at his attempts of kindness. He  
was awkward, out of his niche. She found it all the more endearing.  
Molly stood and started in the direction of his room, before turning and  
leaning over him.

''You know, this week has been pretty great, overall. A few snags here  
and there, but generally speaking, I've had a blast.'' She giggled,  
kissing his cheek.

''Don't make jokes, Molly.'' Sherlock replied to her pun, regardless of  
the smirk it gave him. She chuckled softly, heading to his bedroom, and  
he heard the door close quietly.

'This week had been a bit exciting. After tomorrow, they'll be gone.' He  
thought to himself. Tomorrow. He had to make it special. He needed  
expert advice on such things. So, being the intelligent an he was, he  
went to the person he knew would be able steer him in the right  
direction. Or rather, persons.

''Timothy, Titus. Wake up. I need your help.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	19. Chapter 19

Well, once again, I do not own a thing besides my lovely boys. That be  
all. Man, I am so tired. Watching Sherlock all day is quite emotionally  
taxing, as well as physically draining. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Nineteen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly had slept so peacefully. Without the interruptions of nightmares  
or being kicked by the sleeping twins, Molly found she was able to get a  
great night of rest. The light above her was on, clearly the power had  
returned to Baker Street. She lay in Sherlock's bed, the sky still gray  
out the window. 'At least the rain stopped.' She thought to herself. It  
had been a very long, very taxing week. A lot had happened. Molly  
thought about the twins. Their mischief, their following Sherlock  
around. Sherlock.

Molly smiled as she had remembered that first kiss. It was sudden,  
unexpected. At first she thought it was to shut her up, and then he told  
her he cared for her. Molly smiled even wider at that memory. This was  
distracted by the nagging thought in her mind. What were they now-  
Sherlock and she? What would happen when things returned to 'normal'?  
Molly calmed her nerves before they bubbled up too much. 'It doesn't  
matter. Whatever this is, I still have it for today.'

OoOo

Sherlock had decided to make this final day as easy on Molly as  
possible. For starters, he allowed her to sleep until her body regained  
its peak of rest. He had also readied the twins for their final day  
together. That had been an interesting set of events.

''Mr. Sherluck... when we go home, will you come with us?" Titus asked.  
Timothy's eyes gleamed at the idea, and they stared up at him.

''No, I'm afraid that's not possible, lads.'' He answered, and their  
faces fell. Timothy then looked up again.

''Oh, I get why. Is it 'cause you've gotta take care of Mr. John?"

''Yes, something like that.''

''And Aunt Molly?" Titus chimed. Sherlock took in a deep breath.  
Admitting he was wrong had always been difficult for his mind, and ego.  
Admitting it to two- six year olds, that was an even bigger blow.

''Yes, and your Aunt Molly, too.'' He sighed in defeat. The boys' grins  
grew wide, brimming from ear to ear. They gave each other a knowing  
look, and smiled back up to him. The questions began to roll in.

''Do you love her? Are you going to marry Aunt Molly? Are you going to  
ask her out to a fancy dinner? You should give her candy and flowers!  
Are you gonna be our uncle now, Mr. Sherluck? You should take her to a  
nice place to eat! Yea and take her dancing! Yea yea! And then you can  
give her goodnight kiss like in the movies!" They spouted out their  
'vast' knowledge on suggestions for the detective and the pathologist.  
All were relatively childish thoughts, and yet, Sherlock hadn't been  
able to think of any of them. 'Another impressive quality to these  
boys.' He thought.

''I have a plan set in motion for this evening, but I need your help,  
and I need you to listen very carefully.''

OoOo

Molly had finally willed herself out of the large bed, not particularly  
wanting to leave the warm sheets. She threw on a deep purple top with  
long sleeves, and a pair of black leggings. She opened the bedroom door  
and walked out to the living room. The boys ran wildly around the sofa,  
laughing and chasing each other. John stood in the door of the kitchen,  
listening to two men argue. One voice, Sherlock's. The other, quite  
familiar, but she couldn't place it. She stepped behind John, catching  
sight of the silver hair of Greg Lestrade. The two men were going at it,  
and John stood by in amusement.

''Look, Sherlock. I realize you don't exactly like the press. Especially  
after they dragged you through the mud.''

''That's putting it a bit mildly, don't you think, Inspector?"

''Alright, fine. They basically ruined your name. But that was four  
years ago! All they want is a few words in regards to catching Palmer.''

''I have a few words for them, none regarding the case, however.''  
Sherlock retorted, rolling his eyes. Lestrade ran a hand over his face,  
sighing deeply. He looked to John and was about to ask for his help,  
when he saw Molly standing behind.

''Oh, hello Molly.'' He smiled up at her. Molly nodded her head in  
silent response. She looked to Sherlock, who was idly glaring at the  
detective opposite him. Greg had turned back to finish the conversation,  
when they all heard a loud crash from the other room. They all turned to  
see the boys under a pile of books, obviously trying to reorder them  
again. Sherlock heaved a sigh, and Molly marched over to them.

''Boys, why do you keep moving Sherlock's books around?" She asked, a  
firm line set on her face. They looked up at her, sober faced.

''He's got them all wrong, Auntie.'' Titus offered up. At hearing this,  
Sherlock was in the room as fast as could be. He looked down to them.

''How, pray tell, do I have my own books out of sorts?" He asked with  
curiosity. Timothy stood up, and proceeded to pull down a set of five  
large books. He plopped them on the floor.

''You have them on the shelf in order by the name of the book. They  
don't go in that order!" He practically yelled at the consulting  
detective. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, and the boy continued.

''You have to sort them by the color on the side of the book. Otherwise,  
how will you learn your colors?" He stated simply. He picked up a deep  
scarlet bound book, followed by a lighter red one, and placed them next  
to the other on the shelf. He then went in search of the other red bound  
books, followed by the rest of the color wheel. Sherlock and Molly stood  
mouths agape, as the two worked fast, resorting the entire shelf.  
Sherlock hadn't seen it the first time, hadn't been looking. The shelf  
was a beautiful array of colors, blending from one shade to the next,  
like a prism. The twins brushed off the dust from their jumpers, and  
turned to face the two.

''See? Now you won't forget your colors!" Titus said, and they marched  
to the kitchen proudly. John and Lestrade laughed loudly at the snarky  
walk of the two, it vaguely mirrored the pace of Sherlock when he knew  
he was right. The two rewarded themselves by pulling up a chair to  
Sherlock's microscope, and sharing turns looking through it. Timothy  
looked up at Greg, finally taking notice of the new person.

''Who are you?" He asked. Lestrade chuckled, before sitting up a bit.

''Hello, hello. I'm Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Who are you?" He  
asked. At hearing his title, the boys sat stiff in the chair, their eyes  
glued to him.

''I'm Timothy Hooper. This is my brother, Titus Hooper. We're twins.  
Aunt Molly is our aunt.'' He made the introduction. Titus was the one  
who chimed in next, and the questioning rolled in.

''You're a detective too? Can you do the funny trick Mr. Sherluck can  
do? Do you have handcuffs? Do you get to carry a gun? Do you have a  
badge? Where do you keep the bad guys once you catch them? Can we ride  
in your police car? Can we turn on the siren? Can we catch a bad guy  
with you?" They fired off the questions in record time, leaving a  
confused look on Lestrade's face. He chuckled, before slowly thinking  
through all their questions.

''Yes, I am a detective. Not the same kind as Sherlock, I can't do what  
he does. He helps me catch the bad guys. Um... I do carry cuffs, a gun,  
and a badge. I drive a police car, but no, I can't take you in it. We  
throw the bad guys in jail. I don't think your Aunt Molly would  
appreciate me taking you with to catch the bad guys.'' He said, smirking  
over to where Sherlock and the young woman stood. The boys scowled at  
being given a negative answer, before returning to their 'work'. Greg  
stood, and ruffled their curly mops of hair as he walked by. They turned  
and yelled after him together.

''Bye bye, Mr. Greg!"

''Bye boys. Stay out of trouble.'' He smiled, walking up to Sherlock.

''Molly, you've got some bright nephews there.'' He said with a smile.

''Yes, I feel try could adequately replace Anderson and Donovan.''  
Sherlock chimed in, to which Lestrade rolled his eyes. He sighed, before  
answering.

''Look, just, think it through. The interview that is. Jut a few words  
to a few people. Molly, always a pleasure. John.'' He nodded, before  
turning to wave goodbye to the blond haired man. He made his way for the  
door, bidding them all a final farewell. Sherlock turned to Molly, and  
briefly smiled down to her. She smirked at him in return, until he  
nodded over to John.

''Right, Molly. We've got to go to Tesco. I need your help. Would you  
mind?" John asked in a rehearsed sounding voice. Molly looked between  
the two men, confused, and Sherlock replied to her.

''I have already agreed to care for the children while you are away.  
Please, John has a tendency to argue with the chip and pin machine if  
he's left alone.'' He motioned for her to follow. She tilted her head in  
suspicion, before stepping after John to the door.

''Boys, I'll be back after a bit. Listen to Sherlock.'' She called to them.

''Okay!" Was the given response. She chuckled, before walking out of the  
flat. As soon as he heard the door to the outside shut, he called to the  
other room.

''Okay boys, time to go to work.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, I only own the boys...lol. enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Twenty:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John and Molly walked silently through the aisles of the store, browsing  
the selection of pantry goods. John thought to himself about the time  
Sherlock had told him to keep Molly from the flat. Molly thought about,  
well, about a lot of things. Her mind finally settled on the topic to  
first bring up.

''I'm sorry, by the way.'' She said quietly. John turned to look at her,  
his face scrunched in a confused look.

''What?"

''I...never said I was sorry. For lying to you. I... I'm sorry.'' She  
said, turning away a bit. John stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at  
her. She looked away from him, and he dropped the basket lightly to the  
ground. He placed his firm hands on her petite shoulders, and forced her  
to face him squarely.

''Molly. No. I never got to thank you. You saved our lives. You saved  
his life. Molly, don't ever apologize for what you've done for us.'' He  
said, before pulling her into a hug. Molly returned the brief embrace,  
and they smiled at each other upon separating. They went back to looking  
at the food, and Molly spoke again.

''So...what are we looking for anyway?"she asked curiously. John's eyes  
opened wide. He hadn't thought of that question coming up.

''Um...um.'' he failed to think of anything. Molly stopped, crossed her  
arms, and looked at him pointedly.

'John. What's going on?'' She quirked a brow with expectation. John  
sighed, and scratched the back of his head nervously.

''Look, I can't tell you. All I can say is we can't go back to the flat  
for another...thirty minutes.'' He said, checking the time on his watch.  
Molly sighed in defeat, before facing forward.

''So, how's life in the morgue?" John asked, attempting a bit of humor.

OoOo

''No, Timothy, don't touch it! You're liable to suffer from third degree  
burns!'' Sherlock hollered at the little ginger boy from across the  
kitchen. The child had his hand hovering over a pot of boiling water  
with large manicotti noodles inside. Timothy huffed, before stamping a  
foot down on the chair he stood on.

''But this is how Mummy checks if the noodles are done!" He protested.  
Sherlock sighed, before marching over to him. He looked in the pot to  
see that the noodles were, in fact, done. He hoisted the boy down from  
the chair, setting his feet on the kitchen floor.

''Yes, but your mother's skin is far thicker than your still developing  
cells. Please, just go assist your brother in setting the room.'' He  
shooed Timothy away. He ran into the living room, and sighed as he set  
up the plates on the small table with Titus. Meanwhile, Sherlock stood  
gazing over a recipe on John's laptop.

''Why does your aunt insist on having such a complicated dish for a  
favorite meal?" He ranted aloud. The boys giggled at his frustration.  
They placed the knives and forks on the table, just as they had been  
taught in school. Sherlock followed the instructions to the letter, not  
wanting the whole project to backfire.

'Only thirty minutes left.'

OoOo

Molly and John had decided to go to the park instead of wandering Tesco,  
looking for nothing. The breeze was cool, and Molly pulled her jacket  
closer to herself. John saw the action, and looked at his watch. '15  
minutes left.'

''We could head back now if you want. Since it's so chilly out.'' John  
said. Molly smiled and nodded as she hugged the coat to her. They walked  
in the direction of 221B Baker Street.

OoOo

Sherlock placed the last of the meal in the center of the table. He  
looked over the whole place setting, and nodded proudly.

''Well done, boys. I do think she'll be pleased with this.'' He said,  
regarding the now tuckered out looking twins, who half sat, half leaned  
on the arms of the sofa.

''What about flowers, Mr. Sherluck? You gotta get her flowers.'' Titus  
said. Sherlock paused, and looked at him in confusion.

''Why do I HAVE to get her flowers?" He asked, emphasizing the correct  
word to use.

''Because pretty ladies like getting flowers from their boyfriends!" The  
two insistently said.

''I'm not her boyfriend.'' Sherlock said with a slight scowl.

''No, but you want to be. That's what the fancy dinner is for, right?"  
Timothy asked, his eyes looking straight through the detective's armored  
glare. Sherlock sighed, and pulled out his phone, sending off a quick text.

'Ask her what her favorite flowers are.'  
-SH-

A few minutes later, he received a response.

'Lilies. Listen to you, buying a girl flowers.'  
-JW-

'Shut up. The boys insisted it was a requirement.'  
-SH-

Sherlock rolled his eyes, before closing his phone. He looked over to  
the boys, who were now sleeping on the couch. He called down the  
stairwell hoping his landlady was home.

''Mrs. Hudson!" He shouted, looking at his phone to see the time. 'Five  
minutes left.'

OoOo

John and Molly had walked up to the door of 221 Baker Street, when  
John's phone beeped. He looked at it. Text Message. John clicked on the  
small envelope, and read it to himself.

'Ready here. Come upstairs.'  
-SH-

John smiled and opened the door for Molly. She shyly stepped in, and  
walked up the stairs to 221B. As she was about to open the door, it  
swung open for her. Molly looked down to see the freckled face of Titus.  
He grinned up at her with a toothy smile, and ushered her in. She looked  
at him in his woolen blue jumper and khaki trousers. Molly then felt a  
tap on her shoulder, turned, and was met with the gaze of Timothy.

''Your coat, Aunt Molly. May I take it for you?" He asked in a  
melodramatic voice. Molly chuckled and shrugged the jacket off her.  
Timothy then placed it on the coat rack, and hopped down from the chair.  
Her nephews stood together in front of her now, matching in every way.  
She ruffled their bouncy red locks, and they turned her around to face  
the room. Molly gasped at what she saw.

The living room did not look the same as when she had left earlier. The  
mess was cleaned, or rather, tidily pushed into a corner. The bookshelf  
held Timothy's and Titus's organization by color. The coffee table had  
been converted into a dining table, chairs being large, plush pillows.  
On the table sat a delicious looking meal of manicotti, toast, and red  
wine. For desert, she saw the small slivers of raspberry cheesecake,  
sitting off to the side. The table held candles on it, and as she looked  
around the room, she noticed that several more were lit. The sight that  
caught her eye most of all, was not the food, or the lights, or the  
setting. It was the man. Standing by the window and looking out to the  
streets below. She turned around to see John motioning for the boys to  
follow him down the stairs.

''Where- where are you g-''

''Oh, we're having pizza with Mrs. Hudson. She had her heart set on it.  
Wanted a final chance with the boys.'' John said, a glint of mischief in  
his eyes that echoed her two nephews. She looked at the three, as they  
retreated quickly to 221A.

''Bye Auntie! Hope you enjoy your fancy dinner date!" Titus called, to  
which Molly blushed. She closed the door and turned to see Sherlock  
standing in front of her, rather closely.

''He- hello.'' She said in a hushed voice. She looked up at him, his  
dark, pooled eyes staring back at her.

''Hello Molly.'' He whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	21. Chapter 21

Once again, I only own the boys...nothing else. And i really hope I do  
not disappoint you with this chapter! Read on my lovelies!

Chapter Twenty-One:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock held out a hand in front, wordlessly asking for hers. Molly  
slipped her hand into his fingers. He bent over slightly, and kissed her  
pale knuckles. He then produced a bouquet of beautiful, full lilies.  
Molly's eyes widened even more, if that was at all possible at this point.

''Not good?" He asked, his face turning boyish in uncertainty. Molly  
shook her head, trying to rattle away the shock.

''No no, it's definitely good. They're lovely. Very lovely. Thank you,  
Sherlock.'' She managed. Sherlock breathed out in relief, before handing  
her the flowers. Molly took them and smelled the sweet odor they gave.  
She then felt herself being pulled by her hand into the flat. Sherlock  
led her to the small table and pointed to one of the pillows on the floor.

''Here, sit.'' He instructed. Molly smiled and took a seat on the  
cushion. Sherlock walked to the other side of the table, and gracefully  
sat down, while crossing his legs into each other. He sat and looked at  
her from across the way. Molly nervously tucked a strand of hair behind  
her ear. Sherlock sipped in some air, before speaking.

''I hope this is alright. Young Timothy and Titus insisted it was your  
favorite.'' He said as he dished out a serving of the meal to her.  
Molly's eyes snapped up from her plate to him, a sweetened look  
smoothing her face.

''You...you asked the twins...what I like?" She stumbled over the  
question, happily confused. He nodded in response, dishing out a helping  
for himself.

''Yes, well. This really was their idea to begin with. I'm not one for  
sentimental traditions. It's...not my area. I rather would have deduced  
your likings myself, but there wasn't enough time.'' He explained. Molly  
chuckled. She knew where the man stood on sentiment and feelings. She  
knew how much of a challenge this must be for him. It made her love him  
all the more. She took a bite of the manicotti, and involuntarily let  
out a satisfied moan. Sherlock smirked at her response, and she flushed  
pink.

''Oh God, I'm sorry. It's just...this is delicious!'' She said, taking  
another bite. Sherlock took his first bite, and savored the flavors that  
bounced on his tongue.

''It's really just simple chemistry if you follow the directions. Not a  
difficult feat to overcome, really.'' He said, taking a sip of the wine.  
Molly again looked up at him.

''You made this? Bloody hell.'' She took another bite of her food,  
tasting the spices. Sherlock grinned at her, before sipping his wine  
again. They had sat and eaten their pasta, and desert, silently.  
Sherlock made the occasional deduction about her, and she would smile at  
him, watching is brilliance in action. After the dinner, Sherlock pulled  
her up to stand with him. He then left her there, turning and walking  
over to the shelf, where he pressed the button on the stereo. A  
beautiful, low note started through the speakers. Sherlock strode back  
over to Molly, and held out a hand.

OoOo

Meanwhile, John and the boys sat around Mrs. Hudson's table. The two  
small children sat with their feet dangling off the chairs, happily  
stuffing their faces with the slices. John smiled over at them as they  
chomped down on the pieces. Mrs. Hudson came into the kitchen a moment  
later with some biscuits and milk to serve as dessert. After a few  
moments, John heard music coming from the flat above them. They all  
looked up to the ceiling, and the boys smiled brightly. John looked over  
to them.

''What's that, you two?" He asked.

''Mr. Sherluck is dancing with Auntie.'' Titus said, before taking  
another large bite of his pizza. John's eyes opened widely as he tried  
to understand the words. Or rather, the idea behind the words.

''It was my idea.'' Timothy piped up, a proud, almost smug smile wiping  
his features. John grinned at how much they acted like the detective. He  
looked back up to the ceiling again, smiling a tad as he wondered what  
that sight must look like.

OoOo

''Would you care to dance?" He asked in a low, baritone voice. Molly's  
eyebrows snapped up in shock at the question. She nodded her head,  
before delicately sliding her hand into his. In a swift motion, Sherlock  
twirled her around once, before bringing her close and into his embrace.  
Molly blushed as she lightly gripped his forearm in one hand, her other  
entwined in his. Sherlock held his poised frame tall and strong. He had  
done this before, she could see it. Her blush deepened as she became  
very aware of his other strong hand, placed firmly on the small of her  
back. He stepped gracefully in time with the slow music that wafted  
through the room, occasionally spinning them to a different angle. Molly  
moved her hand from his arm to around his back, pulling herself closer.  
She laid her head on his chest and listened to the thuds of his heart  
beat. Sherlock's grip on her tightened instinctively, never wanting to  
release her. They slowly swayed back and forth to the soft tune, and the  
closeness of their bodies caused the unfamiliar sensation to bubble up  
inside of Sherlock. His hand slid up the curve of her back, and he  
dipped her backwards. Molly smiled and held onto him. His lips touched  
hers, softly at first, and then with more ferocity and greed. Molly ran  
a hand up to snake through his dark hair as she, too, grew hungrier for  
the touch. Sherlock then carefully moved her closer to the nearby wall,  
where he lightly shoved her against it.

''When did you say your sister-in-law and brother were retrieving the  
twins?" He spoke in a husky, dark voice as he kissed her jaw line. Molly  
wrapped her arms around him, glimpsing at the watch on her wrist.

''Half an hour.'' She said in a gasped voice. She then felt Sherlock  
groan in aggravation, and pull away from her. She looked to him, when  
she saw a slight smirk on his face. He kissed her a final time, before  
whispering into her ear.

''Not nearly enough time for my plans.''

OoOo

After dinner and dessert, the twins had settled onto Mrs. Hudson's  
floral print sofa. They yawned together, trying to keep their eyes open.  
Just as they began to doze off, the doorbell rang. Their eyes snapped  
open and they looked up at John with glee. He smiled down at them, and  
motioned for them to follow. They approached the outside door, and  
opened it.

''Mummy! Daddy!" The boys cried out happily, as they ran and each  
claimed a parent with a hug. Pam laughed into Titus's curly hair,  
hugging him close. Matt had picked up Timothy, cradling him on a hip as  
they stepped inside. He shook John's hand, who smiled back.

''You must be Dr. Watson. Molly told us about you and Sherlock helping  
them out this week. Thank you very much. Hope these two weren't too much  
of rascals.'' Matt said, rattling Timothy's curls. John laughed and  
shook his head.

''No, no. They've been positively wonderful. In fact, I think we may  
miss them around here.'' He said as he shook Pam's hand. She had stood  
up, and looked around a bit.

''Where's Molly?'' She asked curiously. Before John could explain  
anything, the boys chirped with the information.

''She's upstairs with Mr. Sherluck. They're having a fancy date. It was  
our idea. Yea, we even set the table!" Pam raised an eyebrow curiously  
to John, who just chuckled.

''I'll just go get her.'' He said, before racing up the stairs. He  
knocked on the door before pushing it open. He caught sight of Molly  
carrying the empty glasses to the kitchen, followed by Sherlock with the  
plates.

''Hello John. I suspect Molly's family is here to retrieve the boys.''  
Sherlock stated. He nodded his head, and Molly returned to the room quickly.

''Oh, well, I'll get their things downstairs then.'' She moved swiftly  
to the other room to finish packing their things. John followed Sherlock  
into the kitchen.

''So, how did it go?" He asked in a hushed voice. Sherlock placed the  
dishes in the sink.

''Very well. Although, I will need you to be away from the flat for a  
bit after they leave.'' He said in a commanding tone. John looked up to  
protest.

''Oh, just go to the cinema or something. I need three hours at least.  
Can you do that?" He asked, his imperial voice ringing with an almost  
pleading tone. John gruffed a sigh, before nodding his head. Molly had  
just returned from the bedroom with the large bag of clothes and toys.  
The three of them shuffled down the stairs, and stood at the door.

''Matt! Pam!'' Molly rang, clinging to the two together in a joined soon  
separated, and chatted a bit about the weather, Gram, and the trip home.

''Well, we had better get these two monkeys home and into bed. Thanks  
again Mol, for looking after them for us.'' Matt said, giving her  
another hug.

''It's really okay. Glad you made it back safely.'' Molly replied. Matt  
shook Sherlock's and John's hand, thanking each of them. The boys looked  
up at Molly, and gave her hugs around her legs, she held them close by  
their heads, returning the awkward embrace. Next, the two moved to hug  
John and then Mrs. Hudson. Finally they came to stand in front of the  
tall, pale consulting detective.

''Goodbye boys. Thank you for your assistance today.'' He said  
stoically. He received no verbal reply, but instead nearly lost his  
balance as they clung onto his long legs in a gripping hug.

''Bye, Mr. Sherluck.'' They both said, obviously trying to hold back  
tears. The hug caught him off guard. What threw him for an even bigger  
loop, though, was the fact that he didn't mind the embrace at all. He  
awkwardly patted the tops of their heads, and they soon returned to  
their parents' sides. The family made their final goodbyes, and left the  
foyer of 221 Baker street. Sherlock took hold of Molly's hand, and  
pulled her towards the steps.

''Goodnight John. Do enjoy the cinema. Take my card.'' He said,  
practically dragging the small woman behind him as he quickly ascended  
the stairs. John just chuckled to himself, before pulling his coat on  
and closing the large, black door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	22. Chapter 22

Well my dears, I don't own BBC, or any of the characters, apart from my  
ginger midgets. Anyway, here is this chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Two:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the weeks that followed, not much had changed in Sherlock's routine.  
He had been solving several cases for Lestrade, conducting experiments,  
showing off his skills, deducing hidden things about strangers, and  
refusing to do the shopping. The one thing that had changed, however,  
was his new found delight in randomly bestowing affection onto Molly  
Hooper. His highly addictive personality and easily bored mind made for  
an interesting combination. That, when mixed with his feelings toward  
the pathologist, created a chaotic whirlwind of unexpected surprises for  
the both of them.

OoOo

''John, I need coffee.'' Sherlock stated from his spot in the corner of  
St. Bart's lab. John sighed and stood up from his stool.

''Oh, I can go get you some, Sherlock.'' Molly chimed in sweetly. She  
moved to leave for the cafeteria, when his and wrapped around her wrist,  
stopping her.

''No, I need you to stay here and get me that soil analysis when it is  
complete. John is more than capable.'' Was the answer. Molly sat back  
down, and John just rolled his eyes as he left the room. Molly started  
to speak, but barely got more than a few syllables out.

''I could've gone- mmmph'' she was cut off by Sherlock pulling her to  
him, his lips colliding with hers. He cradled the back of her head in a  
strong hand, and she felt his other one raking against the skin exposed  
at her waist from under her shirt. In the back, the computer beeped with  
an alert at a match found.

''Here... I can get you that...'' Molly breathed into his mouth as he  
kissed her over and over. His mouth moved to her jaw, and she shivered  
as he whispered to her between bites and kisses.

''Leave it.'' Molly gasped as his hands clutched onto her. She was just  
wrapping his curls around her fingers, when her phone rang. They both  
sighed with annoyance, and Molly tried not sounding out of breath as she  
answered the phone.

''Hello? Oh hi Pam! What? Are you serious? Oh no! Are you bringing them  
here? Okay, I'll be up in fifteen minutes. Yea, I know. Okay, see you  
here soon. Bye.'' Molly hung up the mobile, and looked over to Sherlock,  
his eyes widened with curiosity.

''That was Pam. I guess the twins each have a broken leg.'' She said  
with a pitying smile. Sherlock's brow furrowed, Molly almost thought it  
was from concern.

''What transpired to have this happen?" He asked, his face returning to  
normal. Molly chuckled as she began the story.

''Well, apparently they were trying to climb up the slide at the park,  
and a bigger kid ended up sliding down and knocked them off the sides.  
Titus's left, Timothy's right. Poor boys.'' She said. Sherlock stood up  
straight.

''You said they were bringing them here, correct?" He asked, and she  
nodded in confirmation. Sherlock turned and walked to the door. Molly  
was curious of where he was going, but she turned back to her work,  
slightly dizzied from their bout of snogging.

OoOo

The boys sat in their beds in the pediatric wing at the hospital. They  
watched the cartoons on the telly high in the corner of the room,  
giggling every so often. Their legs were wrapped in large, awkward  
casts, and they complained of itchy feet. Molly had come up, and knocked  
on the door frame.

''Aunt Molly!" They yelled in surprise, reaching for her to hug them.  
She hugged each of them tenderly, running her fingers through their  
springy curls. She sat on the edge of Timothy's bed, and crossed her  
legs on the mattress.

''So, what were you boys doing that gave you broken legs?" She asked  
curiously. Titus retold their tale.

''Well, we were playing pirates on the playground. And Timothy wanted to  
climb to the top of the ship. So we were climbing, and this big bully,  
Franky, he wouldn't let us up the slide. We asked nicely, and he kept  
saying 'NO'... , so we told him he was too big for his age, and then he  
slid down the slide, while we were still on it! We were just trying to  
be nice! I fell and hurt this leg, and Timothy fell and hurt that one.''  
He said, pointing to his brother's bound leg. Molly nodded her head as  
she listened, she was about to speak, when a low voice spoke behind her.

''Tell me about this Franky, boys.'' She turned, to see Sherlock and  
John standing in the doorway. The twins gasped dramatically at seeing them.

''Mr. Sherluck! Mr. John! What are you doing here?!" They asked as the  
two men stepped in. John was holding two matching, blue balloons, each  
with a 'Get Well' sign on them.

''Well, Sherlock told me what happened, I wanted to come see what  
mischief you were getting into to end up like this.'' John said as he  
made the rounds, hugging the boys, and shaking hands with Matt and Pam.  
He took a seat in the chair next to Titus's bed. Sherlock dragged a  
chair to sit in between the two beds. He looked back and forth between  
the boys, deducing the amount of time they had each spent crying, and  
who would most likely heal first.

''Who is this bully you spoke of? Tell me about him. Leave nothing  
out.'' Sherlock said firmly. The twins shared a look, before telling the  
detective all the physical details they could remember about the boy  
named Franky. After hearing the information and logging it away,  
Sherlock stood and bowed gallantly to the two young boys. He turned and  
repeated the same to their parents, and finally kissed Molly on top of  
her head. He motioned for John to follow, and soon enough, they were  
gone. Molly whipped out her phone and fired off a text to John.

'Text me details. Make sure he doesn't leave the kid in tears.'  
-Molly-

'Will do. :)'  
-JW-

Molly smiled to herself as she watched the program on the set. She  
wondered to herself about why he had asked for the information on the  
bully, and what Sherlock was up to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	23. Chapter 23

*I only own the twins, broken bones and all. Lol*

Chapter Twenty-Three:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock and John sat quietly at the park. The taller man observed the  
playing children, when he finally spied the boy in question. He matched  
the description the twins had given him. 'Tall. Brown hair. Freckled  
from head to toe. Large, doughy physique. That is Franky.' Sherlock  
smirked as he saw the larger boy dominating the slide, not allowing any  
of the other children passage. He stood, and began to walk toward the  
playground. John looked up in shock, and soon followed him.

''Sherlock, you can't just walk up to a child and interrogate him like  
he's one of our suspects!" John half whispered to him. Sherlock strode  
past the set where the children played, and to the other side, where a  
large man sat. He was on his mobile, playing some sort of game.

''I'm not going to speak to the boy, I'm going to speak to his father.''  
Sherlock said coolly. John's eyes widened slightly as he saw the man.  
The very large, burly man. He was about to pull Sherlock back, but the  
detective was too swift.

''Excuse me, Sir. I would like to discuss the problems your son has been  
causing at this park.'' He spoke politely, but in his usual crass tone.  
The brute looked up, scoffed, and returned to looking at his phone.  
Sherlock replied by plucking the phone from his hand, closing the  
flipped out part, and pocketing it in the man's coat. The large man  
stood upright, towering over Sherlock by a half a foot.

''Oi! What are you on about?'' The man said, his temper already flaring.  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the man, before deducing the tiny details  
about him.

''I see you have an anger management issue, and you clearly abuse  
steroids. You probably use what, horse pills? No, tiny tracking marks on  
your arm from consistent use of a tourniquet, puncture scars from  
needles. You are very aggressive in how you speak to others, especially  
your son. Speaking of such, your son has caused some problems for my  
proteges. I am here to remedy the situation. Now please, correct your  
son's ill behavior toward the other children, or I shall have to be  
forced to humiliate you in a public setting, just to set an example.''  
Sherlock finished his deduction, leaving the man staring in awe. When  
his brain finally caught up, his face burned red with rage.

''You're messin' with the wrong man, there skinny. You must be goin' on  
about those two gingersnaps that were pickin' on my boy. They were  
tellin' him all sorts of stuff, showin' off and actin' like a bunch of  
know-it-alls. They had it comin'. Just like you, if you don't back the  
bloody hell off.'' He said. John crossed his arms in front of him,  
staring down the man. He then saw a grin creep onto Sherlock's face. He  
knew that look. Sherlock stepped closer to the man, so that he was  
within an inch of his face.

''Those 'gingersnaps' as you call them, happen to be of some importance  
to me. Your oaf of a son most likely displayed some obvious genetic  
deficiency, and my charges were merely being kind enough to point it out  
to him. I would be thrilled to see what your massive size and slow  
reflexes have to offer in a fight.'' Sherlock spat. The man's eyes  
flared with blinding rage, and he swung. Sherlock was quick to dodge the  
blow, and responded by grabbing the man's arm, twisting it back and to  
the side. Sherlock then pulled on the arm. The man's body involuntarily  
followed, causing him to flip feet over head until his back was suddenly  
on the ground. Sherlock stood from his crouched position, and leaned  
over the man's moaning form.

''As I said before, I would be forced to embarrass you in front of  
others. Now, collect your son, and implement some discipline into his  
life.'' Sherlock turned and left, hands clasped behind his back. John  
stepped behind him, looking back at the large guy whose son now hunched  
over, looking with concern. John smiled widely as he recalled Sherlock's  
words. 'They happen to be of some importance to me'.

OoOo

The boys were now at their home, sleeping off the day's activities. Pam  
sang sweetly to them in their bedroom. Matthew and Molly sat in the  
kitchen, each sipping their tea. Molly could see the gears in her  
brother's head turning. Finally, he spoke.

''You know, the boys keep going on about those friends of yours. They  
really do look at that one like a super hero. All we've heard for the  
past three weeks is about the week we went to visit Pam's mum.'' Molly  
laughed, imagining the stories. Matt listed off events.

''Rearranging the bookshelves. Teaching them his little trick. The soapy  
explosion.''

''Oh yes that one was-''

''The neck goblins.'' Molly stopped mid sentence as Matt listed a final,  
knowing event. Her face flushed bright crimson with embarrassment. Matt  
smiled slyly, patting her shoulder as he stood.

''So, how are things getting on with Mr. Know-it-all?'' He asked, taking  
a gulp of tea. Molly's lip quirked into an annoyed sort of smirk.

''Matt. He has a name. And things are lovely. He's...absolutely  
lovely.'' Molly said, smiling to herself. Her brother smiled, seeing his  
sister finally happy.

''It's about time you found a little happiness, sis.'' He walked past  
her, letting her sit to think. Her thoughts were interrupted by a chime  
from her phone. She picked it up, and read the text. Molly smiled from  
ear to ear upon reading it.

'Tell the boys that Franky won't be picking on them anymore.'  
-JW-

She texted back, letting out a giggle.

'How did he manage that?'  
-Molly-

'Embarrassed the boy's dad. Quite a brute of a guy, really.'  
-JW-

Molly grinned to herself, before standing up and moving to the door. It  
was growing darker out, and she knew she needed to leave soon. Matt  
walked to where she was pulling on her coat.

''I've got to go. Tell the boys Franky won't be a problem anymore.'' She  
grinned cheekily at him. Matt's mouth dropped open a bit, before nodding  
his head. He had seen Franky's father, his size and aggression. He had a  
deep respect for anyone brave enough to go up against a guy like that.

''Tell him thanks.''

Molly left the house, and hailed a cab home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	24. Chapter 24

Alright, once again...I only on my cute little twins! Everything else  
goes to Sir ACD, Moffat, Gatiss, and BBC. Le sigh.

Chapter Twenty-Four:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock sat in his easy chair, trying to think. Molly and her family  
had gone on a final vacation before the school year started for Timothy  
and Titus. John had started dating a nurse from the pediatric ward of  
the hospital. A Miss Mary Morstan. He was now away, quite frequently.  
This left Sherlock to his own devices, a dangerous idea. Sherlock tried  
and tried to regain focus. Usually the silence would have been the  
perfect gateway to enter his mind palace. Now, however, it created more  
of a road block than a passage. He sighed heavily in frustration, before  
attempting to find a different open path. Playing the violin had proven  
useless, as all the songs ended up merging into lullabies and children's  
tunes that Molly sang to the twins. Resorting the bookshelf left him  
experimenting with different color combinations on each shelf. Tending  
to his brewing experiments, well, he didn't even feel like doing that.  
'What in the world has happened to me?' Sherlock thought to himself. The  
solution to this riddle shot through his mind suddenly. He missed them.  
Not just John, but the twins as well. And definitely Molly.

OoOo

''Mummy we want to go on that ride!" The twins shouted excitedly,  
pointing at a very large roller coaster. Pam laughed nervously. Molly  
knew her sister-in-law had a fear of heights, but she wasn't aware until  
this trip that she also feared amusement rides of all sorts. Pam was a  
'down-to-earth' girl, in that, the closer to earth she was, the better.  
Matt, on the other hand, loved them all. The faster, higher, and more  
twisted, the more fun he had. So, during their last day at the park,  
Matt took the boys on every ride he could, hoping to steer them in his  
footsteps. Molly decided to ride a few, but mostly remained on the  
ground with Pam. They would wait for the boys at the end of each ride,  
enjoying each other's company.

''So, how is Sherlock?" Pam asked, looking up at the tall coaster to  
wave at her boys. Molly followed the action, before turning to her.

''Well, I'm sure he's brooding and moping about. I'm not there to help  
with his experiments, and John took his new girlfriend on a camping trip  
for a couple days. Poor man, I'm sure he's climbing the walls right  
now.'' She giggled at the mental image of Sherlock pouting like her  
nephews. The other woman chuckled along with her.

''So John...he's straight?" She smirked lightly.

''Of course he's straight! Wait...did you think...Pam!" Molly sputtered,  
becoming aware of her sister's implications. Pam laughed loudly, before  
patting Molly's shoulder.

''You do have to admit it is a bit confusing. I mean, they act like they  
are very, very dependent of each other. I just always thought they were,  
well..ya know.''

''No Pam, no they aren't. I mean, yes, they're close, but strictly in  
the 'best friends' sort of close.'' Molly reassured her. Pam smiled,  
before asking another question.

''So, do you get jealous at all? I mean of their relationship.''

''Well, sometimes...but when all is said and done, I just have to  
remember all that they've gone through together as friends. Five years,  
and the mess with Jim. I just keep myself in check. I know he'll never  
care for me as much as he does John, but I don't expect him to either.''  
Molly stated confidently. Suddenly her phone chimed, and she pulled it  
from her pocket. Five new texts rolled in after another. 'Stupid bloody  
signal.' She thought.

'When are you returning? I need you here.'  
-SH-

'Bored. I've taken to shooting the wall.'  
-SH-

'Please come back. My mind is rebelling.'  
-SH-

'Easy case. A four, but I took it anyway. It lasted five minutes.'  
-SH-

'I miss you.'  
-SH-

Molly giggled as she read each one, when a thought came into her head.  
'I wonder if he texts John these things?' She brushed it off  
immediately. Even if he did, it was still nice to be acknowledged. The  
boys stepped carefully down the steps, interrupting her thought process.  
She looked up to see Timothy, Titus, and Matt all awkwardly trudging  
toward them.

''Did you boys have fun?" Pam asked. The dizzy boys nodded their heads,  
before nearly falling over in a fit of laughter. Molly had taken a load  
of photos from their trip, and she wondered if Sherlock would want to  
see them. 'Probably not.' She told herself. 'Too much sentiment.' A  
smirk tucked in the corner of her lips. They spent the rest of the day  
riding rides, and finally, when the sun began to set, the family piled  
into their van and drove back to London. Molly texted Sherlock when they  
reached an area with a strong enough signal.

'Coming back now. Sorry you were bored. I miss you too.'  
-Molly-

She slid the phone closed, and leaned her head against the window. The  
boys were fast asleep in the seat next to her, their small frames  
dangling over each other like rag dolls. Matt drove, while Pam read a  
book in the passenger seat next to him. She watched them; even in their  
silence they seemed to have a perfect chemistry. Molly wondered if it  
would ever be like this with Sherlock. Their relationship was about as  
unconventional as one could get. However, it worked for them. Molly had  
loved Sherlock from the first moment, and now that she had him, even if  
it were just a part, she was not going to jeopardize it. She had just  
drifted off to sleep when her phone pinged with an alert. She opened her  
eyes, and looked at the text.

'When you arrive, come to Baker Street. I need you.'  
-SH-

Molly smiled to herself. When Sherlock ''needed'' someone, it was never  
specified to what magnitude that word meant. To Molly, it could mean one  
of three things. One, he ''needed'' her to nick body parts or other  
equipment for his experiments. Two, he ''needed'' a body, either to test  
an alibi or fake his own death. Or three, this being the option she  
hoped for most. He ''needed'' her near him. Physically, emotionally,  
romantically, intimately. Molly smiled, thinking on the few other times  
when he'd ''needed'' her in this way. She texted back.

'I'll be there as soon as I can.'  
-Molly-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	25. Chapter 25

Well, once again, I sadly own no ties to Sherlock. Just dear Titus and  
Timothy. Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Five:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was October. More specifically, a week from the Seventeenth, the  
twins' birthday. Pam had arranged everything for a wonderful party for  
them. The theme was their favorite: pirates. Invitations were sent to  
family and friends from the boys' class. Molly had received her  
invitation by phone, for two very specific reasons.

''Well of course I'll come. You know I'd never miss something for the  
boys.'' Molly said in a happy tone. Her phone was balanced lightly  
between the fingers in her left hand, while the fingers from her right  
lightly combed through the dark, tangled mess of Sherlock's hair. His  
head laid on her lap, and his fingers steepled under his chin. Molly  
chattered away with her sister-in-law, while Sherlock tidied his mind  
palace.

''Oh, and the boys really want Sherlock and John to be there too. Could  
you peak to them, see if they'll make an appearance at least? I know  
your detective doesn't do events like this...but the twins just adore  
him!" Pam asked through the receiver. Molly chuckled sweetly, and replied.

''Oh, I think I can do that. Hm, might take some convincing, but I think  
I can make it happen. Don't worry Pam, we will see you next week! Okay,  
love you too. Bye!" Molly clicked the end button, and placed her mobile  
on the arm of the sofa. She gazed down at the man beneath her, and she  
smiled. He seemed almost sleeping, so she carefully leaned over and  
stole a kiss from him. His cover was immediately blown by an unconscious  
smirk tugging at the side of his lips.

''You and John have been invited to Timothy and Titus's birthday party  
next week. I know they would love for you to be there, will you make an  
appearance at least?" She asked, raking her fingers across his scalp.  
Sherlock sighed, his breath mixing with a bit of a groan.

''Molly, I do not do sentiment. You know this.'' Came the reply. Molly  
smiled. She had anticipated this, and was already a step ahead of him.  
She slid out from underneath him, and sighed deeply.

''I know. You're absolutely right. I'll just go then, yes? Ya know,  
don't want to interrupt you with all my 'sentimental kisses' and  
whatnot.'' She sarcastically said, trying to act coy. Before she reached  
the coat rack, Sherlock was already up from the couch and pulling her  
into his arms. He kissed her lips thoroughly, making her moan a bit. As  
he leaned back, she saw the mischievous gleam in his eye that she loved.

''Ah, very nice try, clever girl. I said I didn't do sentiment. You  
mistook sentiment for insatiable desire. Quite the difference, really.  
You also didn't let me finish. While I do not take part in the niceties  
of sentimental holidays, I shall be attending this party, considering it  
is upon the request of the twins.'' He smiled at her reaction of pure  
joy, before wrapping his arms tightly around her, hoisting her up, and  
carrying her back to her previous position on the sofa.

OoOo

The boys were seated at the front of the table, each with matching  
pirate outfits on. Pam had bought them for Halloween, but Timothy and  
Titus had their hearts set on wearing them for the party. The other  
children from their class and down the street sat around the table, each  
waiting excitedly for a slice of birthday cake. The adults present were  
Pam and Matt, of course. Pam's mother and father, and her sister were  
also in attendance. Molly and Matt's mother was there, avoiding most of  
the social setting. Molly, Sherlock, and John had come together in the  
same cab, which had ended up being a bit of a tight squeeze with the gifts.

Molly had managed to find a matching set of jumpers and trousers. School  
clothes. She had wanted to get them something practical. John had dug up  
one of his old rugby balls from uni. 'Boys of seven would love it.' He  
told himself. Wrapping the thing had proved nearly impossible, so he  
just paced it in a gift bag. The most surprising of gifts though, was  
the fact that Sherlock had purchased not only one, but two gifts; one  
for each twin. The boxes were moderately heavy, but not overly sized. He  
proudly refused to tell either John or Molly of the boxed contents.

With the was all but demolished, Pam had told the children to gather  
around so they could open presents. The small herd of kids mobbed around  
where the two boys sat. Matt had brought out the gifts they had  
purchased: two identical, boy sized bicycles. Timothy and Titus held  
wide eyed gazes as they stared at the shiny surface. They hugged their  
parents tightly, before sitting back down, ready for more. Each of their  
friends produced their gifts, and the boys eagerly opened each one with  
reckless abandon. Meanwhile, Sherlock stood next to John, predicting  
each one.

''Plastic dinosaur toy. Hm. Oh and look, another plastic dinosaur toy. A  
yo-yo with a knot. The imagination in gift selection made by a child is  
just completely trivial. What purpose will that headless army man  
serve?" He rambled on. John simply rolled his eyes at the deducing  
toddler of a man. He looked around to see where Molly had gone off to.  
When he spotted her, he decided to bring it to the attention of Sherlock.

''Sherlock, who's that woman Molly's arguing with?" He asked quietly.  
John may not have been the world's only consulting detective, but even  
he couldn't miss the signs of stress that weighed across Molly's face.  
Her hands moved frantically as she spoke at the woman. The older woman  
merely sat with a grouchy face, glaring up from where she sat.

''Her mother.'' Sherlock stated as if it were obvious. John looked to  
him as he poke.

''Same eyes, hair color, and I also heard Matthew calling her 'mum' when  
we arrived.'' Sherlock smirked as the doctor rolled his eyes. The two  
men watched from a distance.

''Wonder what they're arguing about.'' John thought aloud.

OoOo

''What makes you say that?" Molly asked calmly. Her mother wore her  
usual smug attitude. She looked up at her daughter from her seat.

''Molly, dear girl. Clearly he's using you. I mean, why else would he  
choose to associate with a freakish girl who handles the dead, if not  
for his own personal gain? Obviously it's not for your looks, so what  
then? I read all about him in the papers. They said he was a psychopath.  
I love you, my dear, really. I just want what's best for you.'' She  
said, her voice half sweet, half bitter. Molly's eyes widened with a  
mixture of emotion. 'Hurt. Sadness. Anger.'

''He's what's best for me! And so what if he wants to associate with me?  
It's not any of your business who Sherlock associates with!"

''Molly, Molly, Molly. Open your eyes, my child. You're so much like  
your father, blindly willing to trust anyone. That man, there's  
something wrong with him. Who, in their right mind, would want to go  
about solving cases for no pay? A freak! That's who. That's what he is,  
Molly, a freak!" Her mother had crinkled her nose in disdain toward the  
mention of the word. Molly looked down, almost wounded. Her mother added  
a final thought.

''Maybe you two are meant for each other, then. A freak to match a  
freak.'' At this sentence, Molly had had enough. She stormed off and  
into the house, wiping the stinging tears from her eyes. She had not  
seen the tall, pale man following after her.

OoOo

Molly dried her eyes with a tissue. She had been facing the sink in the  
small kitchen, gazing out the window at the party.

''Is everything alright?" She heard his voice ask softly behind her.  
Molly spun around to meet Sherlock's eyes. His look of concern  
immediately deepened upon seeing the redness of her nose and eyes. Molly  
didn't waste time. She immediately buried herself under his flowing coat  
in a deep hug. Sherlock's arms gingerly draped around her, and he held  
her close. After a moment of more light sobs, he could hear her speaking  
into his chest.

''I love you. No matter what anyone says, I love you.'' Her grip around  
him tightened. It had been no mystery at all that the two women had been  
arguing over him. It was no surprise that Molly had reached her peak of  
tolerance, and had run off. The shocking thing was, when she had said  
it, Sherlock did not feel compelled to correct her in the term 'love'.  
In fact, he felt the word perfectly fit for their feelings. His  
feelings. Sherlock kissed her sweetly, and wiped a final tear from her  
cheek. He smiled at her, and she immediately smiled back. They turned to  
rejoin the celebration, Molly walking ahead of him. He looked after her,  
before nodding his head slightly.

'I love you too, Molly Hooper.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	26. chapter 26

Hm, sigh...I only have claims to my boys. Sadly, Sherlock is not one of  
those boys. ;) ooh, well. Any who, would very much love a drawing of my  
twins...if anyone is up to the challenge. You can PM me the link to  
wherever you post it...and it shall be the cover picture for this story.  
If I get multiples..well, I'll just cycle through them! Happy drawing!  
And happy reading! Next chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Six:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The boys had just finished opening Molly's gifts when the two had  
returned to the back yard. They turned and gave her a quick hug as she  
crouched behind their chairs.

''Thank you, Aunt Molly!" She giggled as they turned back around. Pam  
was handing them the bag from John, when Molly felt her brother come up  
and hug her from behind.

''Don't listen to a word she says, Mol. We love him, and he's absolutely  
brilliant with the boys.'' He whispered to her. Molly pulled away from  
him and smiled at Matt. She mouthed a 'thank you', and then stood next  
to the doctor and detective. Timothy and Titus grappled for the bag,  
before the rugby ball fell out into their laps. John laughed as he saw  
their eyes grow wide with boyish excitement.

''Whoa! Cool! Thank you Mr. John! Timothy let me hold it!"

''No, I want it first!"

''No, me!"

The two fought over the ball, falling off their chairs and into the  
grass. The other children joined in on the fight over the ball. The boys  
had seamlessly split into teams, and an impromptu game progressed. Matt  
had stopped the action with a loud whistle with his fingers. All the  
children stopped still, and he looked at them. Titus and Timothy stood  
up from the bottom of the heap, and dusted the grass from their outfits.  
Matt placed them each in their chairs.

''Now, you boys have one gift each left to open. Then you can play  
rugby. The tag says it's from...Sherlock!" Pam said in surprise as she  
read off the small tag. The twins eyes grew three times in size with  
delight. They giddily swung their legs back and forth, waiting. Matt and  
Pam each brought one of the neatly wrapped boxes over, and set them on  
the round in front of where the two curly haired boys sat. Their  
springy, red locks bounced about as the hopped down and tore into the  
paper. Once the paper was off, they ripped off the tape that held the  
brown boxes closed. And then, they saw what was inside. Timothy and  
Titus looked to each other, up at Sherlock, down to the boxes, and back  
up to him. Without a word, the sprang to their feet and rushed him.  
Sherlock nearly fell over as they grabbed each of his long legs, tightly  
hugging them. Sherlock chuckled lowly, before he bent down to their eye  
level.

''Mr. Sherluck, this is the best birthday EVER!'' Titus said, before  
throwing his hands dramatically around the detective's neck. His twin  
copied him, and Sherlock found it was getting more difficult to breathe.  
Molly and John laughed loudly, knowing better than the other's of  
Sherlock's personal issues with impulsive touching. The boys released  
him and ran back to the boxes, carefully pulling out the gifts. They  
carefully cradled the pristine and shining metal microscopes, looking  
over the curves and knobs. Molly, John, Pam, and Matt all shot a shocked  
look to Sherlock. He merely stood and watched his pupils show off the  
gadgets to their friends.

Twenty minutes later, with microscopes and other gifts being put in the  
house, they boys had restarted their rugby match. Molly, Pam, and her  
parents had all gone inside to clean the mess made by the hoard of  
children. Pam's mother chatted away, speaking very kindly of both John  
and Sherlock. Molly found it refreshing to hear supportive words, rather  
than ones of scrutiny. She looked out the window to see her brother  
talking with Sherlock, as John supervised the game.

OoOo

''So, you and my sister...eh?" Matt mentioned awkwardly. Sherlock nodded  
his head in confirmation. Matt stepped in front of him, so that their  
eyes met.

''You'd best be good to her. Lord knows the girl deserves a bit of  
happiness. I don't want to be gettin' a call down the line sayin' you  
broke her heart. You seem like a good man, Sherlock. The boys are quite  
fond of you, and Molly definitely loves you. So don't hurt her, or  
you'll be answerin' to me.'' Matt said in earnest. Sherlock smirked a  
bit, before holding out a hand. They shook hands, and Sherlock nodded.

''You have my word, Matthew.''

OoOo

The party was over, the children had all gone home, and now the family  
was dispersing. The twins had hugged their grandparents and given kisses  
out generously. They hugged onto Molly for a bit, talking to her about  
school. John had been speaking with Pam about his relationship with  
Mary, and she cooed at his affectionate tone. Sherlock took this  
opportunity to introduce himself to the woman from before. He walked  
over to where she stood, collecting her coat. She was a tall woman,  
almost as tall as he was. She carried herself with an aristocratic air.

''Mrs. Hooper, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.'' He said in false  
politeness, holding out a hand. She looked at it, then at him, and  
smugly ignored the gesture.

''Mr. Holmes. I've heard lots about you from a numerous source of  
people.'' She said curtly as she pulled on the coat. He detected small  
details about her, and decided to show her who he was exactly.

''How long?" He asked. She looked at him in confusion.

''I beg your pardon?"

''How long have you been having sleeping with your family attorney? Is  
it a recent development, or has it been over a long period of time.  
Perhaps while your late husband was still living.'' He said in a  
analytic tone. Molly's mother stiffened, and her body became defensive.

''Oh, come now Mrs. Hooper, you've heard about me. You know what I do.  
Now tell me, why is it that you are so cruel to your daughter? Perhaps  
it's that you don't like her choice in careers. Most likely though, it's  
the overwhelming amount of guilt she makes you feel, given the fact that  
she resembles her late father in several different aspects. How did I  
know it was the attorney? Trace amounts of ink smudged on your neck. The  
type of ink found in money. However, it's mixed with a bit of carbon  
soot, carbon paper then. So, who deals with both money, carbon paper,  
and estranged widows? Answer's easy. Attorneys. Greedy, bottom-dwelling  
breed of people, really, but then again, they are one of the more  
brilliant types of criminal. As to the matter of my associating with  
your daughter, please be thoroughly and properly informed when I tell  
you that it is because I find her absolutely irresistible, clever, and  
lovely. Clearly all traits she inherited from her father.'' He finished,  
his final words coming out as poison.

Her mouth fell open slightly, before she cleared her throat. Her hand  
slowly and shakily moved as she offered it to him. Sherlock looked down  
at it, then back to her. He verbally scoffed, before turning and walking  
to the door, leaving the poor woman in his wake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	27. Chapter 27

Well, I don't own anything other than my twins. :D hope you all like the  
chapter!

Chapter twenty- seven:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''I'm pregnant.'' Were the first words said through the phone. The woman  
saying them sounded ecstatically happy. The woman hearing them beamed.

''Oh my Gosh, Pam! That's so great! Have you told your folks and Mum?"  
Molly asked.

''We've told them all, yes. You were next on the list. Molly, I am so  
excited! Maybe this time I'll get a little girl! Maybe two!" Pam giddily  
exclaimed through the speaker. Molly laughed at hearing the idea of  
another set of twins.

''Speaking of twins, have you told the boys yet?"

''Not yet, Matt and I are taking them out tonight and going to tell them  
over dinner. Oh, they'll be such good older brothers!'' Pam sounded  
delighted at telling her sons the news. Molly giggled.

''Well, I've got to get back to work. But we will definitely have to  
have a party to celebrate! Congratulations, Pam! Tell that brother of  
mine I said so, too!" Molly looked at her watch, realizing her break was  
nearly up.

''I will, I will. Love you, Mols. Bye.'' Pam finished, and Molly closed  
her phone. She grinned from ear to ear for the rest of the day, thinking  
of the addition to the family.

OoOo

''Boys, there's something your mum and I want to tell you.'' Matt said  
from across the table. The two curly-headed boys stopped with their  
imitations of a walrus, using straws. They looked to their parents, who  
were holding hands above the table's top. Pam and Matt looked at each  
other, before she spoke.

''We're going to have a baby. You boys are going to have a baby brother  
or sister in a few months.'' She smiled at them, excitedly waiting for  
their joyous reactions. It never came. What came in place of happy  
cheers, were two very, very cranky glares.

''What!?" Titus and Timothy yelled. Their faces were not filled with  
smiles, but deep pouty lips. Matt and Pam looked at each other, then to  
the boys. Matt looked pointedly at the two, giving them a look of  
authority. They sighed, before slouching back in the booth.

''Boys, we know this is big news, but I promise, we will still love you  
just as much as always when the new baby arrives. Okay?" Pam said as she  
held out her hands for Titus and Timothy to grab hold of. The twins  
looked up at her sincere smile, and slowly nodded their heads. The  
family finished their dinner in near silence. After, they headed back  
home, the boys falling asleep in the back seat. Pam and Matt whispered  
to each other.

''Well, that could've gone better.'' She said quietly, looking back at  
them. Matt reached over and took hold of her hand.

''It'll be okay, darling. They'll come round. Just give them some  
time.'' He squeezed her hand, and Pam nodded slowly back at her husband.

They arrived home, and took the boys up to bed. Pam took a look at her  
boys, before shutting off the light, and closing the door behind her.  
She joined Matt in bed, and soon fell asleep.

OoOo

It was the next morning, a beautiful chilly November Saturday, when Pam  
woke up. The previous night could've gone better when telling the boys,  
but all in all, she figured it was probably just a bit of a shock to the  
twins. So, she decided she'd spend the day showering them with love and  
affection. Starting with breakfast. Pam quietly went down into the  
kitchen and started preparing hot waffles and eggs. She knew how each  
boy liked the meal. Timothy preferred his eggs scrambled with cheese on  
top, and the waffle cut into fourths. Titus enjoyed eggs over-easy, with  
his waffle intact. Pam always loved watching him gnaw on it like a  
barbarian. 'Just like his daddy.' She thought to herself. After she  
finished setting the table, she walked up the stairs to wake up the  
twins. She slowly creaked open the door, and stepped in.

''Boys...boys wake up. I made...'' her voice cut short as her eyes  
scanned the room. Beds empty, and no sign of the boys anywhere. Pam  
scrambled to search the closet, under the bed, and behind the doors.

''Matt! Matt!" She yelled as she ran down the hall. She practically  
bowled him over as he walked out of their room.

''Matty! The boys...their...their...'' she stuttered, before breaking  
down into a hysterical cry. Matt's tired gaze burst into full alert. He  
ran to their room, and looked around. He then ran down the steps,  
calling out for them.

''Boys! Timothy! Titus! Come on boys, where are you?" Matt searched all  
the rooms in their small house. He was doing his second sweep through  
when he caught sight of the back door. It was open just a crack, but  
enough to let the man know it had not been shut when the boys left. He  
hollered for Pam, who slowly came down, a small note in her hand. She  
cried as she handed it to him. Matt took the coloring page in hand, and  
read the sloppy writing in crayon.

'Dear Mummy and Daddy We ran away. We're going to go live with Aunt  
Molly. That way you don't have worry about taking care of too many kids.  
Love Titus Timothy'

He ran a hand over his face as he held onto Pam.

OoOo

Timothy held onto his Bear's arm in one hand, and Titus's in the other.  
The two little boys walked down the road, approaching the tall buildings  
of London. Titus had small streaks of tears on his face, while Timothy  
put on a strong, stiff upper lip for his brother. They wrapped their  
small coats around their bodies as a cold winter breeze pushed past them.

OoOo

''What?! Oh my God! Okay, just breathe, Pam. We'll find them. We'll find  
them!" Molly hung up her phone and ran from the morgue, up the three  
flights of stairs, and burst through the doors to the lab. The tears had  
already started flowing from her eyes. John and Sherlock both looked up  
at the sudden sound. John immediately saw her face, and stood up.

''Molly? What's wrong?" He asked. This caught Sherlock's full attention,  
and he stood, walking to her quickly.

''The twins...they..they ran away from home." She said, catching her  
breath. Sherlock's eyes widened slightly, as the nagging bit of worry  
setting into his gut.

''Okay, phone your family. Let me speak with Matthew. We can find them,  
but I need to know everything they can tell me about the past day.''  
Sherlock said, he gripped her shoulders tightly, and looked at her eyes.  
He pulled her in for a hug, and muttered into her hair.

''I will find them. I promise.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	28. Chapter 28

Well, here we are again. The sad part prior to the chapter where I have  
to say I don't own Sherlock. Man, one day...one day. Lol. Oh wait,  
sorry, I was daydreaming. I do own the twins, but nothing/no one else.  
Read on, my dears!

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Come on, Titus! Hold my hand. We have to hold hands when we cross the  
street, remember.'' Timothy said as he grabbed his brother's hand. Titus  
made a noise in objection, but then nodded his head. They stuck their  
heads a ways out, each looking up and down the street. With no cars in  
sight, they hopped off the tall curb and ran across the street. They  
looked up at the tall buildings that soared high above them.

''Which one does Auntie live in?" Titus asked, looking up. His brother  
shrugged.

''I'm not sure, but we'll find it!" He said in determination. They  
walked up the side of the street, looking in the windows as they went.  
Searching for any sign of their Aunt Molly.

OoOo

Pam and Matt sat on their cream colored sofa. Matt held her by her  
shoulders as she sniffled into a tissue. Across from them sat John in  
one chair, Molly in another. Meanwhile, Sherlock was surveying the  
twins' room upstairs. He took note that their microscopes still sat on  
the corner desk, tiny slides scattered around. He smiled a bit, and drew  
his attention to things that seemed amiss. No sign of their coats,  
pajamas, or tooth brushes. Timothy's Teddy bear was missing, and Titus's  
night light had been unplugged from the outlet in the wall. 'Clever for  
what they know to be necessary.' Sherlock thought. He ran a thumb over  
the note, observing the sloppy writing in smudged green crayon.  
'Timothy's writing, left handed. Drew his hand across the words he just  
wrote. Titus is right handed. Clearly, his name is neater than his  
brother's.' He tromped down the stairs and into the living room. John,  
Pam, and Matt all looked up from their spot. Molly fidgeted in her spot,  
wringing her hands through each other. Sherlock took note of this,  
knowing what must be going through her mind.

''Well? Do you have any clues?" Matt stood, asking. Sherlock nodded his  
head, before motioning them to follow him to the car. They all took off,  
pulling on coats as they went. The group piled into Pam and Matt's van,  
and Sherlock directed where to head.

OoOo

Greg sat in a local cafe, sipping his gourmet coffee. He flicked through  
the pages of today's newspaper, reading up on the recent obits and  
arrests in other divisions. Something caught his peripheral eye, a quick  
flash of bright red. Greg looked up, but saw nothing. So, he turned back  
to his paper. Another sip of coffee. His ear picked up on the bell on  
the door chiming, and heard the footsteps of two people. Why made him  
look up the second time was the distinct voices of two little boys.

''Scuse me, lady! Can we use your toilet? My brother's gotta go." One  
voice asked. The lady cooed, and nodded her head.

''Sure thing, loves. It's right down there. You boys look cold. Where  
are your parents?" She asked, searching for any adults outside.

''Oh, they're at home. We're going to live with our Aunt Molly.'' The  
other voice answered. Greg's eyes shot up from the paper to see the two  
familiar curly heads of Molly Hooper's nephews. He stood and approached  
the counter where they stood.

''Boys?" He asked. They turned abruptly, and smiled as they recognized him.

''Oh, hi Mr. Greg!'' Titus said cheerfully. Timothy waved, and then  
bolted for the lavatory. The DI ordered two hot cocoas and escorted  
Timothy to the booth where he sat. Soon enough, the other twin joined  
them. The two sat across from him, and looked up at him.

''So, are you two going to explain why you're out by yourselves? Or am I  
going to have to interrogate you?" He asked with a stern look. They  
looked down a bit, before looking at each other. Timothy nodded, and  
Titus started.

''Mummy and Daddy said they're having another baby. Malcolm from school  
said that when mummies and daddies have more babies, that they don't  
have time to love the other ones. We didn't want Mummy and Daddy to have  
to take care of too many kids, so ran away and we're going to live with  
Auntie.'' He explained. Timothy nodded fervently in agreement. Lestrade  
sighed, before shaking his head a bit. He pulled out his phone and  
texted Sherlock.

'Found Molly's nephews wandering the streets. Taking them down to the  
station. Can you please inform her? Thanks.'  
-GL-

He closed the phone, before tapping his fingers along the spine of his mug.

''Well boys, what do you say we go see the station until your aunt comes  
to collect you?" He asked. Their eyes lit up with excitement, and they  
followed him out to his car. They piled in the back seat, and after he  
made sure they were properly buckled, he climbed into the driver's seat,  
and they drove away.

OoOo

Sherlock felt his phone buzz and pulled it from his pocket. His eyes lit  
in excitement, and relief, as he read the message.

''Matthew, drive to the police station. Lestrade's just picked up the  
twins. He says to meet him there.'' Sherlock called from the back. Pam  
let out a heavy sob of joy, and Matt grabbed hold of her hand. John  
breathed out a sigh, before looking in the seat behind him. He smiled at  
the sweet comfort that Sherlock was giving to the small woman sitting  
next to him. He engulfed her in his arms, wrapping her slightly in his  
coat. John could hear her muttering 'Oh, thank God' into the detective's  
chest. He stroked her hair gently, and calmly hushed her cries. Matt  
seemed to accelerate just slightly, not wanting to break any laws in  
getting there, but wanting to get there as soon as possible nonetheless.  
He was relieved, for all their sakes. He also knew that there were two  
little boys who were going to be in a lot of trouble, as soon as he  
reached them and made sure they were okay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	29. Chapter 29

Any who, disclaimer time, I don't own anything Sherlock. Just my sweet  
boys, Timothy and Titus. oh, and if you get a chance, go check out  
Amalia Kensington's drawings on either : .com or she's lexieken on  
deviantart! fantastic artist, and brilliant reader/reviewer! thanks for  
taking on my challenge dear! i eagerly await. okay, story time! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lestrade had pulled up to the station, and opened the door for the two  
boys. The twins jumped out of the car, their curls bouncing lightly in  
the air. Lestrade led them into the building, and up to his office. He  
found a few magazines for them to look at, keeping them occupied. He had  
been caught up in his work, and hadn't noticed the mischievous glint in  
their eyes as they looked out from the glass panels to the rest of the  
office. They spotted a weasel looking man, who sat staring at his  
computer screen. Timothy smiled to his brother, and they shared a  
wordless exchange of ideas. They had snuck out the door as Sally Donovan  
opened it.

''Sir, the press conference is set up for tomorrow at nine. Should I  
tell Dimmock to have his team on standby?" She asked, not seeing the two  
small bodies at all. They discussed the plans for the day, deciding how  
much backup was necessary for a press conference. Then again, the press  
often had a field day when infamous criminals were caught. And with more  
press, came more riots and protesters. The two were speaking about  
potential threats, when they heard an almost girlish scream from  
somewhere in the office. Lestrade and Sally's heads both whipped up to  
see what made the noise. The dark woman even had to stifle a laugh as  
they saw Anderson curled up in his chair. Just underneath were two  
matching boys, giggling hysterically, as one held a tiny spider in his  
hand. It lay still, being made of plastic. The twins proudly stood up  
and looked at the frightened man. Timothy shoved the hand with the toy  
spider closer to Anderson's face, teasing him with it.

''Geeze, Mister. It's only a pretend one. You're awfully silly, being  
scared of a pretend spider.'' He declared, slightly scoffing at the  
trembling man. Titus could only giggle as Anderson put on his adult  
face, straightening his legs to the floor.

''Well, ahem...I was- I was unaware that it was fake at the time.'' His  
voice cracked as he tried to regain composure. Donovan and Lestrade  
approached the scene. Greg chuckled as Anderson scowled at the two.

''These are some friends of mine. Meet Titus and Timothy. If you're not  
careful, Anderson, they're liable to replace you.'' He grinned. Anderson  
shot him a dirty look, and cleared his throat. Donovan crouched down to  
their level, and went to introduce herself.

''Hi, I'm Sally Donovan. Nice to meet you two.'' She smiled out of  
politeness. Timothy and Titus shook her hand, and then stared at her.  
Timothy's eyes widened with an epiphany, as he turned to whisper in his  
brother's ear. Titus covered his mouth, holding back a burst of  
laughter. He reduced it to giggles. Sally frowned at them, and stormed  
off toward her desk. Lestrade smirked, and was just ushering the boys  
back to his office, when he heard a very shrill maternal voice.

''There they are! Oh my God!" Pam cried from the doorway. She raced to  
her boys, who looked down at the floor in shame. She dropped to the  
floor and pulled them into a big hug, giving each of them a multitude of  
kisses all across their faces.

''Mummy! Mummy stop! You're squishing us to death!" Titus spoke from her  
hair. She released them a tiny bit, but still held them close.

''I'm never letting go of you two again! Oh my sweet, sweet baby boys!"  
She started to cry again, holding onto them. Matt soon joined their  
sides, and picked both of them up. Their eyes widened as they saw his  
stern stare.

''You boys had your mother and I worried sick! What were you thinking!?"  
His voice had started rising in volume, and then he saw the scared  
expressions on their faces. He hugged them both in his arms, and sighed  
heavily.

''We're going to discuss this more when we get home. Don't you ever do  
something like that again. Do you hear me?" He asked in a quieter voice.  
They nodded against the sides of his face, and he smiled a tad bit. He  
set them back on the floor, and knelt in front of them.

''Why did you run away?"

''Malcolm Rooney from school said that when mummies and daddies have  
more babies, that they don't have time to love the other ones. We wanted  
to be good big brothers and not hog all your love, so we were going to  
come live with Aunt Molly.'' Timothy explained. Pam got down next to her  
husband, and each of them took a boy in their arms.

''Darlings, we will always have enough love for you all. No matter if we  
have three kids or thirty kids. Don't you forget that, okay?" Pam  
whispered. The boys nodded their heads slowly, wiping away tears from  
their eyes.

''We're sorry.'' They said together. They spotted a teary-eyed Molly  
from the corner of their eyes, standing next to a stoic consulting  
detective.

''Hi Auntie! Hi Mr. Sherluck!" They called happily from across the room.  
Molly let out a sobbed chuckle, as they ran over to them.

''Why are you crying, Aunt Molly?" Timothy asked, wiping a tear from her  
cheek. She took in a deep breath, before hugging them both.

''I was so worried about you boys. Your mum said you ran away to come  
stay with me. I would never forgive myself if something had happened to  
you.'' She choked back another sob as they hugged her, squeezing tightly  
with their little arms. Finally, they let go, and Molly had gone to  
thank Lestrade for finding and looking after them. This left the two red  
heads to stand in front of their mentor. They shyly looked up at him,  
not wanting to meet his piercing gaze. When they finally did, his stony  
eyes looked at them firmly. He then spoke in a low, relatively quiet voice.

''While I applaud your preparedness, I must say, I find your actions  
completely stupid. Why would you listen to some idiotic boy at school.  
If you had doubts, you should have spoken up and questioned your  
parents, before running off and endangering yourselves. You've brought a  
lot of unnecessary worry and hurt upon your parents and your Aunt Molly.  
Even myself and John.'' He said in an even tone. It never wavered, never  
rose in volume or pitch. Yet, his words were the ones to sink into their  
heads most of all. They sniffled back soft sobs, before wrapping around  
his legs and hugging him. Their faces nuzzled into his coat by his  
waist, and he simply stood there. They pulled away, just as Sally walked by.

''Oh look, freak's got some friends. How'd you manage that?" She sneered  
at him. He simply scoffed, and then stared in shock as the twins turned  
around quickly.

''Hey! Mr. Sherluck is our best friend! Yea, you don't have to be so  
mean to him, just because he loves Aunt Molly and not you!" They chimed  
one after the other. Sally's eyes widened as they stated her apparent  
jealousy. Then one had started giggling.

''Is that why you smell like that silly guy who's scared of the spiders?  
Are you his girlfriend since you can't be Mr. Sherluck's?" They  
continued. Now Anderson and Donovan both stared frightened at the boys  
and their loud declaration of their deduction. Sally looked up to the  
pale man, who responded with a raised brow. She looked down to the Titus  
and Timothy, and scrunched her face in detest.

''I see why you keep 'em around, freak.'' She said, before stomping off.  
Titus and Timothy stuck their tongues out as she left. John's mouth was  
wide open, as was Molly's. Sherlock's, however, was curled into a smirk  
of growing amusement. 'Impressive. Very impressive.' He thought to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	30. Chapter 30

Forget not the fact that I do not own anything besides my twins. Sadly.  
Otherwise, we'd have season 3 already! GAAAH! is anyone else freaking  
out, or is it just me? Lol. Read on my dears! Read on.

Chapter Thirty:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was early June. Molly was sitting on her lumpy sofa, trying to occupy  
her time. Sherlock and John had left the day before on a fairly  
dangerous case. She worried about both of them constantly, from the  
moment they had told her where they were off to, or rather, didn't tell  
her. Just that they were going, and Sherlock did not say when they'd be  
back. Molly had thought of texting him several times, but stopped  
herself from doing so. The last thing she wanted to do was distract him.  
Or get him killed.

So, Molly now sat idly twiddling her thumbs. She could always go enjoy a  
nice cuppa with Mrs. Hudson, though that seemed like a short lived  
solution. She sat thinking about how long Sherlock would be away, when a  
brilliant, clever little thought popped into the back of her head. She  
grinned mischievously, and picked up her phone. The first person he  
called was Mary. John had brought her around, but only briefly. Molly  
knew it was to protect her from Sherlock's deducing eye. She hadn't  
really been able to get better acquainted with the young nurse. The  
phone rang, and soon, the female's voice was heard through the receiver.

''Oh, hey Molly! How are you?" Mary cheerfully asked.

''I'm fine. Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to come shopping with  
me.'' Molly said a bit nervously. While she was friendly, making friends  
was never easy for the pathologist. Her profession often put people off,  
so friends were considered a luxury. She wanted this to go well.

''Oh, sure! You know, I was just thinking the other day how we should  
get to know each other better. I'd love to go shopping. When and where  
shall we meet?" Molly sighed in relief, and decided on a plan. She next  
called her sister-in-law, Pam.

''Pam, do you have some free time today? I need your help with something.''

OoOo

''John! John over here!" Sherlock shouted from a corner of the dark  
warehouse. John looked around the corner he hid behind, searching for  
the man who they were currently tracking down. Seeing nothing, he bolted  
to the side where his friend was.

''Always good of you to join me, John. Now that we've wasted a  
considerable amount of time, shall we?" Sherlock said in an amused tone,  
motioning for his armed flat mate to continue round the corner.

OoOo

The three women walked through the large department store, casually  
looking around. Molly and Mary had hit it off right away. She wondered  
why she hadn't tried sooner.

''So, anyway. He had been trying to ask me out for weeks, I guess. He  
just got too nervous every time, so he'd end up asking if I caught the  
latest weather report!" Mary laughed as she described John's attempts at  
flirting with her. Molly and Pam both giggled along.

''What about you, Pam? How did you meet Matt?" The blond nurse turned to  
ask the tall redhead. She smiled at Molly, who nodded for her to continue.

''Well. We went to school together. The whole reason we met at all was  
Molly, here. We used to um...not get along. Like we do now.'' She nudged  
her shorter sister-in-law, who smiled at her, before wrapping an arm  
around her.

''I used to pick on little Molly. Well, Matt got word, somehow...and was  
going to defend his baby sister to the death. I took one look at him,  
and I knew. So, after some shameless flirting, an apology to little sis  
here, and spring formal, he asked me out on a proper date. The rest is  
history.'' She smiled, happily swinging her arms back and forth. She  
stalled a bit, catching her breath from the brisk walk. Pregnancy had  
really started slowing her down. Molly chuckled, and Mary just smiled at  
the idea that these two sisters, were once enemies.

''So, Miss Molly. What about you and Sherlock? How did you manage to  
snag Mr. 'I don't do feelings'?" Mary asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
Molly turned a deep shade of red, and shyly tucked a strand of hair  
behind her ear.

''Yea, I've not heard how that happened either? You gotta tell, Molly!"  
Pam encouraged from the other side as the wandered the shop. Molly  
sighed and took a deep breath.

''Well...''

OoOo

Sherlock slammed a fist into the large man he was currently tangled  
with. The man had his hands wrapped tightly around the detective's  
throat, cutting off his air supply.

''John! John!" He hoarsely yelled. The sandy-blond doctor ran to the  
aide of his friend. He hit the big brute over the head with a large  
metal pipe he'd found on the ground. The man passed out on top of  
Sherlock, dropping his full weight onto the skinnier man. John helped to  
roll him off, and they proceeded to tie him up, waiting for the local  
police to arrive.

''That's the last time I'm helping you track down a bully's drug dealing  
father!" John sighed, deeply out of breath. Sherlock was catching his  
breath, and chuckled at the remark.

OoOo

Molly had narrowed down her choice to about three different options. She  
tried on the first one, and slowly peeked out of the dressing room. The  
other two women looked up to see her shyly peering from behind the curtain.

''Come out here so we can see, Mol!" Mary motioned for her to step out.  
Molly slowly made her way to stand in front of them, hugging her arms  
around her stomach. Pam jumped up and pulled them to her side. Molly  
blushed with embarrassment, and Mary smiled sympathetically at her.

''Oh, Molly, if you can't even face us with this on, how do you expect  
to wear it in front of him?" Pam asked as she tugged on the petite  
woman, edging her to the full length mirror. Molly stepped with her, and  
looked at herself. The thin, purple garment hung gently from her  
shoulders. She did a slight twirl and looked at herself in the mirror.  
The other two tilted their heads, appraising how she looked.

''Eh, I don't really like this one.'' Pam said. Molly nodded and agreed,  
so she went back and tried the second option. When she came out, she  
wore a dark green get up, covering from her shoulders down to the middle  
of her calves. It showed off her curves a bit more. Mary, this time,  
shook her head.

''Nah, go show us the third one. If it doesn't work, we'll go to another  
shop.'' Mary said as she shooed Molly back to the dressing room. They  
waited around a few minutes. When she walked back out, they both grinned  
widely.

''That's the one!" They said together. Molly made her way in front of  
the mirror again, and a devious grin came over her face.

''It's perfect!"

OoOo

Sherlock and John sat on the train returning to London. The shorter of  
the two sat reading the paper, while the taller watched the people  
around them. His phone suddenly chimed, and he pulled it out to read the  
message.

'Hope the case went well. Stop by mine when you get back?'  
-Molly-

He smiled a bit to himself. He then responded.

'Two hours away.'  
-SH-

Another reply, and he closed his phone.

'See you then.'  
-Molly-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own anything besides the boys. All  
other things belong to Gattiss/Moffat/ACD. Sigh...wish I were on the  
list. Oh well.

Chapter Thirty-One:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Molly, I need you to look after the boys. Pam's gone into early  
labor.'' Matt spoke from the other end of the phone line. Molly sat up  
from where she had been lying in her bed early the next morning. She  
carefully crawled from under the blankets, not wanting to wake her  
lover. She threw on a robe, and walked into the living room.

''Is she alright? I can take the boys, just drop them off on your way  
here.'' She said softly. She could hear her brother sigh in relief, and  
Pam's whimper of pain in the background.

''She's fine, we just want to make sure everything is okay. The doctor  
said she might just be having contractions. So we're going to get it  
checked out. Thank you so much. We'll be there soon.'' He said. Molly  
smiled as she could hear the twins in the background now.

''Mummy? Are you okay? Do your tummy need a kiss to make it better?  
Where are we going?" Molly chuckled into the phone, and Matt soon said  
they were leaving. Molly quietly returned to her bedroom, to see a  
sleeping Sherlock sprawled amongst her sheets. She smiled, leaning  
against the door frame.

''Is everything alright?" He called from the pillow. She walked over and  
laid down beside him.

''Yes. Pam's gone into early labor. Matt's going to bring the twins over  
so he can focus on her.'' She said, rolling over onto her stomach.  
Sherlock looked at her from under his dark curls, and she swept one to  
the side.

''Go back to sleep. I'll keep them quiet in the other room.'' She said  
as she kissed him. He hummed sleepily in response, before burying his  
face into her neck. She giggled as he nuzzled her, and soon was  
breathing heavily as he kissed her collar.

''Sherlock. We don't have time for that. They'll be here any minute.''  
She gasped into the air as he rolled her over onto her back. He stopped,  
before sighing heavily.

''Always being interrupted. One of these days, I'm taking you away.'' He  
said as he hovered over her. She smiled and gave him a quick peck,  
before rolling out from under him. She dressed, and was now making  
coffee in her small kitchen. Moments later, the buzzer to the door rang.  
Molly went to it and opened the door. There stood Matt, a frazzled  
looking expression on his face. The two boys were still in their  
pajamas. Timothy yawned with a wide mouth, while Titus rubbed at one eye  
tiredly. Molly ushered them in and instructed them to go lay on the  
sofa. Matt handed her the large bag of their things.

''There's a change of clothes in there for them both, as well as their  
storybook and some other toys. Timothy's been getting a cough, so  
there's some medicine in the side pouch if it flares up.'' Matt  
explained while handing her the tote. He caught sight of a tall figure  
walking into the bathroom from the corner of his eye. He looked at his  
sister and smirked at her.

''Look, Molly...I'm sorry if I interrupted anything by...'' he started.  
Molly's eyes widened as she heard the toilet flush, and saw the blush on  
her brother's cheeks.

''No, nonono. Don't worry, Matt. It's fine, you know I'll always be here  
to look after the boys.'' She held up a hand to stop him. Just then,  
Sherlock came out of the loo, wrapped up in one of Molly's sheets. She  
smiled at him as he approached.

''Ah, Matthew. Congratulations are in order. Give Pam my best.'' He  
said, slightly smiling at the man in the doorway. Matt nodded his head  
and smiled back. He then leaned over and kissed his sister on the cheek.

''I'll call and update you. Thanks so much. Both of you.'' He said,  
looking at Sherlock. He then turned and rushed out the door. Molly  
closed it behind him, and turned to see that the boys were already  
asleep. She pulled out a blanket from the closet by her front entrance,  
and covered them both up. Sherlock had already returned to her bedroom,  
and Molly soon followed, after making sure everything was set up for the  
boys. She closed the door behind her, and once again joined the leggy  
man comfortably laying on his back in her bed.

OoOo

A few hours later, Molly would hear rustling from the other room. She  
had opened her eyes and looked around, seeing no sign of Sherlock. She  
stepped out from her bedroom and down the small hallway to her living  
room. The sight before her made her smile widely. Plates of nearly  
completed breakfast sat on the coffee table, along with empty juice  
glasses and silverware. On the sofa sat three people. Sherlock in the  
middle, and a redheaded twin on each side. He sat with his eyes closed  
and hands clasped together under his chin. Timothy and Titus mirrored  
his pose, with a few alterations. While Sherlock was still and  
statuesque, the boys wiggled about, trying to become more comfortable.  
Every now and then, a twin would peek open an eye to look up at the man,  
making sure they were copying him correctly. The flat was silent, apart  
from the steady breathing of all four of them. Molly silently crept into  
the kitchen and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. As she returned to  
the room, the twins spotted her.

''Aunt Molly!" Timothy yelled happily, as he jumped off the couch and  
ran to her. His arms threw around her neck and he hugged her. Soon, he  
was joined by his matching brother, and they giggled as she gave them  
each a kiss on the cheek. Sherlock peered open an eye, watching the  
three interact. He smiled briefly to himself, before closing his eye  
again and resuming his thoughts.

''Why were you boys doing?" Molly asked as the crawled up into the easy  
chair with her.

''Sherluck made us breakfast, and then he said he was going to his mind  
palace. We wanted to go to, so he told us how to!'' Titus explained.  
When Molly looked at them curiously, they more than willingly showed her.

''First, you gotta close your eyes. And then you gotta put your hands up  
like this! Like your praying!" The twins contorted her arms until they  
matched Sherlock's. One boy pushed on her eyelid, forcing them shut.  
Molly laughed, and then felt a finger on them.

''No talking, Auntie. It's gotta be quiet in a mind palace. Now, just  
think real hard about something you want to remember for forever and  
ever.'' Molly smiled as she went along with their directions. She could  
see why Sherlock did this. It was mildly relaxing, and she did feel much  
more clear-minded than before.

''Very good boys. Excellent job remembering the steps.'' Came a low  
voice. Molly's eyes snapped open to see Sherlock staring at her from  
across the room, a small smirk playing at is lips. The boys hopped down  
from next to her and ran over to him again.

''Sherluck, what are we gonna do today?'' They asked in unison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	32. Chapter 32

I only own the , and I suppose the rest of Molly's family...Pam, Matt,  
the new baby, when it arrives. Lol. Anyway, still don't own BBC,  
Sherlock, or Molly. Oh darn. Read on!

Chapter Thirty- two:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The boys eagerly awaited the decision of their leader. He sat,  
contemplating for a moment, before looking over to Molly. She smiled at  
him, giving him a look of 'it's your decision'. He looked to the boys,  
before smirking.

''I have just the thing.''

OoOo

The four sat around the small coffee table. Timothy and Titus giggled as  
they took their turns, watching a frustrated Sherlock look at the board.  
Molly smirked as it came around to her turn. She moved her game piece  
into the nearby room. She took a look at her notepad, and thought for a bit.

''Hm, I think the crime was committed by Colonel Mustard..in the  
study..hm...with the lead pipe.'' She nodded in finality. Sherlock shook  
his head and then looked to his left. Timothy also shook his head, but  
Titus smiled and showed her the card with the lead pipe picture. She  
sighed, before looking to her left. Sherlock grinned, reading her  
findings in her eyes. He looked at the board, then the others. So in, he  
picked up the game piece and moved it into the center.

''It was Professor Plum, in the the study, with the rifle.'' He answered  
confidently. As he opened the small envelope, however, his face fell, to  
see only one of his predictions was correct. He looked at the twins, who  
grinned wickedly at each other, and then at Molly. She nodded to them,  
bearing the same mischievous smirk. 'Oh.' He realized.

''You, you all lied, in order to eliminate me.'' He said. The boys and  
their aunt burst into laughter. Sherlock looked at her smiling as she  
giggled with the boys. It brought a slight smile to his own face.

''Of course, how stupid of me. Never trust the especially innocent ones.  
Always the most devious.'' He muttered, evoking another laugh from the  
three.

OoOo

Lunch time came, and the twins grew especially cranky and impatient as  
they waited for Molly to finish cooking their lunch.

''Timothy, Titus. Stop distracting your aunt, come in here and work on  
your mind palaces.'' Sherlock spoke in a slightly annoyed tone. Molly  
smiled, knowing it was a simple act to keep them quiet. However, it  
seemed to distract them long enough, as they barreled into the room and  
sat next to him. He sat in the iconic stance as he thought. The two boys  
mocked the action, and closed their eyes. They tried, but were  
consistently being distracted by the rumbling and gurgling moans coming  
from their empty bellies. Soon enough, Molly was balancing three plates  
of warm fish and chips in her hands. She placed a plate in front of each  
boy, and the last in front of Sherlock. He looked up at her and opened  
his mouth to protest.

''I don't even want to hear it. You're not on a case, and you've not  
eaten in a week. You're going to eat this meal, and you're going to  
bloody well enjoy it.'' She said with an authoritative tone. Sherlock  
sighed, before picking up a chip and biting off the end. She gave a  
satisfied nod, before returning to the kitchen for her plate. The boys  
practically devoured their food, making sounds of approval for the taste.

''Thanks, Aunt Molly!" They chimed together, licking the seasoning off  
their fingers. She smiled and nodded to them. As she got up, her mobile  
rang. Molly flipped it open and answered.

''Hey! How is she? Really? Okay, no. No problem. Just call me and let e  
know when we can come up. Alright, I'll tell them. Love you too. Bye.''  
She spoke her half of the conversation. Sherlock could deduce that it  
was her brother calling. No doubts that Pam was indeed having the baby,  
and Matthew was asking Molly to watch the boys a bit longer. As she hung  
up, she smiled and turned to the boys.

''Timothy, Titus, that was your dad. Mummy's having her baby now, so  
after awhile, we're going to go up and visit them. That way you can meet  
your new little brother or sister. Okay?" She asked. Their heads perked  
up, and they smiled with excitement. The two looked at each other, then  
back up to their aunt.

''Right.'' They said at once.

OoOo

Pam cried out in agonizing pain as she pushed. Matt was by her side,  
holding her hand, and speaking calm words to her.

''You're doing great, Pam. Almost done. Just a bit more, okay?" He said,  
wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. She shot him a death glare,  
before growling with another push.

''Yea, easy for you to say. You're not the one pushing a pair of  
shoulders out yourself, now are ya?" She winced and cried again, her  
Welsh accent coming out a bit thicker. Matt shut his mouth, but couldn't  
hide the amused smirk he held. A few more minutes passed, and the sound  
of a fresh new baby's cries filled the cool, white room. Pam took in  
deep breaths, calming herself down. Her husband kissed her brow, smiling  
as they looked up at their beautiful new child.

''It's a girl.'' The nurse said, holding up the small bundle for them to  
see. Pam teared up happily, and reached out to hold the infant. As the  
nurse laid her in her mother's arms, the baby girl squinted to look at  
the face. Pam smiled at her, and cooed softly.

''Hello there. Hello baby girl. Oh Matt, she's beautiful. Look at her.''  
She said to him, not looking away from her new joy. Matt gazed in wonder  
at the petite miss in his wife's arms. He had remembered being overjoyed  
when the boys were born. Now, his joy was still there, just as much so  
as before, but somehow different. They looked at the girl as she yawned  
widely.

''What should we name her?" Pam quietly asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own anything BBC Sherlock. Just my boys...and now girl I guess  
too. Lol. Onwards!

Chapter Thirty- Three:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was that evening when Molly received the call from her brother. She  
jumped up and down gleefully at hearing she had a niece. Sherlock was  
currently busy reading to the boys from their storybook. He looked to  
the other room where the small woman was smiling brightly while on the  
phone. He simply watched her, deducing the conversation she must be  
having. She seemed to glow. Sherlock was pulled from his daze by the  
twins loud voices.

''Sherluck! You stopped reading at the best part!" They cried, nudging  
his arms. He sighed, before turning back to the book.

''The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey  
wood,  
and burbled as it came.''

He read from the poem, his dark voice creating a sense of danger and  
mysterious adventure. The boys sat on either side of him. Their heads  
were propped on their small hands, as they sat forward in anticipation.  
Sherlock smirked just a bit at seeing their excited faces. He read on.

''One, two! One, two! And through and through.  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back.''

Sherlock finished the phrase, and looked up to see a smirking Molly  
standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

''Boys, guess what.'' She spoke. The twins looked up at her, their eyes  
sparkling.

''We are going to go up and see your new baby sister!" She said with a  
big grin. Their eyes immediately widened as they looked at her. They  
then turned to each other, and shared a knowing look.

''We have a sister? We can teach her how to climb trees! And make mud  
pies! And read, and write, and colors!'' They bounced ideas off each  
other, as Molly helped them into their jackets. Sherlock flourished and  
flipped on his large Bel staff coat, popping the collar up. Molly was  
pulling on her jumper, when she looked up at him.

''Are you coming with us?" She asked with a sweet smile. He made an  
expression of inner debate, before shaking his head slightly.

''No. I'll need to return to Baker Street.'' He spoke. Molly's face fell  
just a bit, and he continued.

''I'm sure Mrs. Hudson will want to bring up a gift. Best if I escort  
her.'' He smiled briefly, and her face returned to its happy shine. He  
stepped out after the twins, and turned to Molly as she closed the door  
to her flat.

''I will see you soon, then.'' He said, before leaning in and gently  
kissing her cheek. Molly blushed, and Timothy and Titus verbally made  
noises of disgust.

''Ew! Don't be gross!" They chided, turning their heads. Molly giggled  
against the side of Sherlock's face, and she felt him smirk. He turned,  
and ruffled the curls atop their heads.

''See you boys later.'' He said, pushing past them, and stepping briskly  
down the stairs. Molly turned and pulled the two along as they followed  
him down the steps. Molly hailed a cab, and told the driver where to go  
once they all crowded in the back seat.

OoOo

They had stopped by the hospital gift shop before taking the lift up to  
the infant ward. Molly held onto the balloon and flowers in one hand,  
along with the bag of clothes, books, and toys for the twins. In her  
other hand, she held Titus's hand, who in turn, held onto his brother's.  
They walked down the hallway, and came to to the large wooden door of  
her sister-in-law's room. She opened it, and knocked lightly on the door  
frame. Pam and Matt looked up from her lap, and smiled. Pam saw her boys  
shyly standing behind Molly.

''Come here, come here.'' She motioned for them further enter the room  
and its warm glow. The boys slowly closed the door behind them, and  
totted over to either side of the bed. Matt helped to lift them up,  
setting them on either side of Pam. Her knees were bent as she sat up  
slightly. The small, baby girl was carefully cradled in her lap, facing  
up so the boys got a good look. Timothy was the first one to carefully  
reach out and touch her small cheek.

''Hello, baby sister. I'm Timothy.'' He said with a happy smile. Titus  
then reached out and took hold of a tiny hand, shaking it slightly.

''I'm Titus. We're your big brothers. We're going to teach you all sorts  
of things, and play with you, and take care of you, and love you.'' He  
rambled on and on. Pam smiled tearfully, and pulled them both under the  
crooks in her arms, hugging them closely. Molly had gone around the bed  
to hug Matt.

''Where's Mum?" She asked. Matt sighed heavily, and shook his head.

''Sends her love, but couldn't be pulled away from Mrs. Thisbe next  
door. Apparently she's dying, or has a new man in her life. Or something  
like that.'' He laughed. Molly shook her head, before standing closer  
behind the bed to gaze at the sweet girl. Pam looked up at her, and smiled.

''Hello, Auntie. Meet your niece, Susan Louise.'' She said. Molly  
smiled, and leaned over a bit. She simply stared at the small bundle, a  
smile growing on her face. Pam looked over to Matt, who smiled down at  
his family. She turned back to Molly, and pulled her around by her hand.

''Do you want to hold her?" She asked. Molly's eyes widened with  
excitement, and she eagerly nodded her head. She carefully swept her  
arms underneath baby Susan, and pulled her up to cradle her gently. She  
looked down at the baby, who had started to fuss just a it at the change  
in feeling. Molly rocked back and forth gently, humming and smiling at  
her new niece. She blocked out the sounds around her, focus in solely on  
the baby. Pam had been rambling about how Matt liked the nickname Susie  
Loo, or something. Molly simply didn't care at the moment.

OoOo

Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson had all stepped out of the lift onto the  
floor. Mrs. Hudson insisted upon bringing biscuits to celebrate, and had  
also purchased a rather large balloon. They walked down the hallway, and  
soon came to the door. Mrs. Hudson opened it up, and stepped inside.  
John followed, both wearing a happy and curious look on their faces.  
Sherlock was just behind them, but was stopped outside the windowed  
wall, looking in at the petite woman holding the infant. She swayed back  
and forth happily, staring into the big, brown eyes of the baby girl.  
Sherlock watched her move, the pure natural instinct seeping from her.  
Sherlock caught himself grinning as he gazed at her, a feeling of  
'something' twisting his stomach into knots. He followed the others into  
the room, and closed the door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm...well then. Shall we? Oh, extra ecookies to those who can tell me  
how I got the baby's name! I did like all your ideas for names. Lol. Oh,  
and if you have time, go to youtube and look up Benedict Cumberbatch  
reading ''Jabberwocky''. Um, yea...because it's GLORIOUS! See you tomorrow!


	34. Chapter 34

Yes. Susan I got from Steve Moffat's wife, also a co-producer of BBC  
Sherlock. And of course I got Louise from Loo Brealey! I had to include  
her somehow! Anyway, thank you so much for all the support...I'm just so  
pleased with all the support and responses..heck...YOU ALL GET ECOOKIES!  
Alright, onto the reading!

Chapter Thirty- four:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The group had each had their turn in congratulating the happy couple and  
the twins. Mrs. Hudson cooed sweetly over baby Susan, rubbing her light  
red curls gently. John had held her for a moment, before she grew fussy,  
so he handed her back to Molly. She smiled down at the small child, and  
was almost too enthralled to see Sherlock's gaze set on her. Almost.

''Did...did you want to hold her?" She asked softly, walking over to  
him. He shook his head forcefully, his eyes widening at the horror of  
the idea. She giggled at him, before nudging his arm with her elbow.

''Oh come on, sit down there, you're going to hold her.'' Molly suddenly  
said in a bossy tone, as if his decline was crazy. He did as she said,  
and soon enough, found a baby in his arms. She breathed in peacefully,  
her tiny chest moving up and down as she took a yawn. Sherlock couldn't  
breathe. His own chest felt tight, and his blood pulsed with something  
akin to adrenaline. He looked down at her, and spoke in a quiet low voice.

''Hello, Susan.'' They were the only words he got out, before the wee  
girl gurgled and cooed happily. She shifted in his arms, and he grew  
very anxious that he might drop her. Molly sensed his distress, and  
casually lifted Susan from his arms. She cradled the girl once more,  
before handing her back to Matt. John and Mrs. Hudson carried on about  
the baby, and Sherlock silently slipped into the hallway. Molly followed  
after him, her face mixed with amusement and concern.

''Sherlock, are you alright?" She asked when finally catching up to him.  
He turned and nodded brusquely.

''I didn't mean to make you...uncomfortable. I just thought...maybe  
you'd...want to try it.'' She said quietly. Sherlock nodded again, and  
pulled her in for a brief kiss.

''It's alright, Molly. No need to apologize. I'm merely not familiar  
with the proper...handling...of babies.'' He explained. She laughed, and  
kissed him again.

''It's okay, Sherlock. I didn't expect you to be.'' She said, before  
turning to go back. Sherlock followed after. They all spent a bit longer  
with the family, before the nurse sent them away for the evening. Molly  
caught a cab to her flat, which she hadn't seen much of by herself. The  
others all returned to Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson and John both teasing  
Sherlock about his experience with an infant.

OoOo

The hospital had been resoundingly helpful. Pam and baby Susan had only  
been required to stay for a couple of weeks. During that time, Matt and  
Molly would take turns caring after the twins. Molly had said the nice  
thing about her line of work, was that the customers didn't complain if  
she ran a bit behind. Matt's job, however, required dealing with very  
nit picky, living souls. When he would work, Molly would stay out at  
their home. She waited for the boys to arrive home from school, most of  
the time having a snack prepared for them. She helped with their  
homework, and would make their supper. On occasion, when he wasn't on a  
case, Sherlock would come to visit. He sighted that expanding their  
knowledge was his reasoning behind it. However, Molly could read him and  
his motives better than tat. She never addressed the issue that when he  
was there, there was no tutoring or teaching involved. Sherlock had  
embraced the boys, and catered to their whims of playing pirates in the  
back yard, or gazing at samples through the microscope, or reading to  
them from a vast amount of treasured books.

It had been three weeks, and Pam and Susan were released to go home.  
Matt had picked them up, and they drove out to their beautiful home.  
When they arrived, there were homemade banners, colored pictures, and  
balloons all through the house. Titus and Timothy proudly showed their  
parents the pictures they each colored, and pointed out the few that  
Molly had done.

Pam carried Susan upstairs to her nursery, and Molly followed, leaving  
the boys downstairs to show their father all the exciting projects. Pam  
carefully laid the sleeping girl into her crib, and stared down at her  
lovingly.

''You're so happy, Pam.'' Molly observed. Her sister-in-law smiled and  
let out a giggle. She nodded her head before responding.

''I am. Oh Molly, I can't stop smiling. A girl. I have a sweet,  
beautiful, baby girl! Now I won't be so outnumbered!'' She laughed, and  
Molly joined in. The two women stood there, watching the infant sleep.  
Molly seemed to stare off into space for a moment, and Pam noticed the  
look. She knew that far-off look. Pam placed a hand on Molly's shoulder,  
bringing her back to reality. Molly turned slightly to look at her, a  
small smile on her face.

''You should tell him. Molly, that man may be manic, petulant, and  
sometimes a full out git. But he loves you. Anyone who loves anyone else  
wants what they want. Just...talk to him. Okay?" She said with a  
motherly tone. Molly chuckled, before brushing away a fallen tear.

''I'm not in a rush. I have him, Pam. And if the time ever comes when  
he's...when we're ready, then it'll happen. Until then, I'm not going to  
force Sherlock to do anything.'' She said in earnest. Pam nodded her  
head, letting out a large sigh.

OoOo

Molly had said goodbye to her family. The boys were especially sad to  
see her go, but she assured them she'd be out to visit in no time at  
all. Matt and Pam thanked her for all the help, and she hugged each of  
them goodbye. Molly crawled into the back of the cab, and pulled out her  
phone.

''Where to, miss?" The driver asked. Molly looked down to her mobile,  
seeing the response to an earlier sent text.

''221 Baker Street.'' She said from the back seat.

OoOo

Sherlock read the text over and over again, trying to deduce its  
underlying meaning.

'I want to ask you something.'  
-Molly-

He twirled his phone around between thumb and index finger, before replying.

'Come to Baker Street.'  
-SH-

He thought through the various things she would or could ask of him. His  
mind, surprisingly, came up blank. So he sat, waiting for her beautiful,  
petite form to walk through the door. Eventually, the lack of sleep from  
the past two weeks of working cases had managed to catch up to him, and  
he fell asleep, propped up on his headboard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	35. Chapter 35

Also, only own my characters. No BBC, Sherlock, Molly, John, etc.

Chapter Thirty-five

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly sat in the back of the cab as it approached London. She rested her  
head against the cool window, and closed her eyes. The next time she  
woke, it was to the sound of honking all around. She opened her eyes and  
looked around. Cars were stopped, back up bumper to bumper.

''Sorry Miss. Bit of backed up traffic. Should be opened back up in just  
a few minutes.'' The cabbie said from his set. She smiled at him through  
rear view mirror, and nodded her head.

It had been another twenty minutes, and they had moved two feet forward.  
Molly sighed, and made the decision to get out.

''You know, it's okay. I can get out here and walk.'' She started,  
reaching for the door.

''No, I'll not hear of it, Miss. It's nearly midnight, too many crazed  
pervs out and about. No, you stay with me, I'll get you there soon as  
this car in front of us moves.'' The driver insisted. Molly chuckled a  
bit, before removing her hand.

Her cabbie sat honking wildly at the last small car in front of them,  
yelling obscenities at the driver. The driver of the small care finally  
moved, right as the traffic light changed. The cab she sat in lurched  
forward, as the driver attempted to pass through the light as well. Two  
seconds too late, it was enough to send an oncoming truck crashing into  
the rear side of the cab. Molly's eyes widened as she saw the truck  
growing nearer from across the seat and through the window. Upon impact,  
her head hit the window next to her, and everything went dark.

OoOo

''Miss? Miss are you alright?" Molly heard a faint voice calling from  
somewhere above her. She slowly opened her eyes to see the cabbie  
hovering above her, a very panicked look on his face. Molly tried  
regaining her wits, carefully looking around. She was now laying on the  
street, a soft plush coat tucked up under her head. In the distance, she  
could hear the sirens approaching closer. She nodded a bit, telling the  
driver she was fine. Soon, the paramedics were around her, asking her a  
vast amount of questions at firing speed.

''Are you okay? Can you hear me? How many fingers do you see? Does it  
hurt to move anything? Do you remember what happened?" Molly had  
answered them all correctly, and after they gave her the all clear, she  
sat up. They wrapped a blanket around her, and helped her to her feet.  
Her stomach lurched in pain, feeling like she'd been kicked in the gut.

''Miss, we're going to take you to St. Bart's. Just to make sure you're  
alright. Do you need to call someone?" One of the men asked her as he  
braced her shoulders. She nodded, and pulled out her phone. She tried  
ringing Sherlock, which proved pointless. No answer. She then rang John.

''Hello John? Look, I've just been in an accident. No no, I'm okay. They  
just want to make sure everything's alright. Listen, I tried phoning  
Sherlock, but he didn't answer. Could you pass on the message? Okay,  
thanks. No, no I'm fine. Just a bump on the head and maybe a bruised  
rib. Sure, you can let Mary know. Okay, bye.'' She finished the  
conversation, and climbed into the back of the ambulance.

OoOo

Sherlock was woken out of his dreamless sleep by the loud, calling voice  
of his flatmate in the other room.

''Sherlock! Get up! Sherlock!" The tall, lanky man rolled over, looking  
much like a petulant child before school. John soon came into his room,  
and shoved at him to move.

''John, one would think that with the amount of time I sleep, that you,  
being a doctor, would not interrupt me when I actually deem in  
necessary.'' He mumbled into his pillow. John was already tossing a  
shirt and trousers onto the bed beside him.

''Yes, and normally you'd be right. However, when I get a call from  
Molly saying she's been in a car accident, I tend to think you may want  
to be informed.'' He said, rummaging through his flatmate's sock index.  
He turned around, still expecting to see Sherlock in bed. However, he  
saw a fully clothed, wide-eyed consulting detective, who snatched the  
pair of socks from his hands.

''Come on John! Get a move on! Is she alright? Did she seem coherent?  
What were her injuries?" He rattled off like a madman, throwing his  
shoes on and practically running to the door. John raced after him, and  
the two were soon on their way to the hospital.

OoOo

They had checked all of Molly's vital signs, as well as looking for any  
internal bruising or bleeding. Molly lay flush back in the bed and  
waited. Soon, a smiling doctor came in, and snapped on a pair of gloves.

''Miss Hooper! How's that lump on your head doing?" He asked. She nodded  
silently, a small smile on her face.

''Good, that's good. Just wanted to go over some things with you so  
you're aware of what to do and expect. It looks here like you've checked  
out to be fine. Small bruise where you hit your head, and that will be  
tender for about a week or so. You had some internal bleeding, and there  
will be some pain for a couple of weeks, but nothing too dangerous to  
worry over. " He explained as he looked over her chart. Molly nodded her  
head. He then set aside the clip board, and looked solemnly at the floor.

''Miss Hooper, I do have some bad news. I must regrettably inform  
you...you've lost your baby.'' He said, looking up at her. Molly stared  
for several minutes, unsure of the words as they sunk into her head. She  
was almost certain they weren't real. She allowed the words to settle  
into her brain, and she finally connected the dots. 'Pregnant.  
Collision. Lost the baby. Hadn't even known.' Without saying anything,  
she looked sadly up at the doctor. Her face told him everything.

''Oh. Oh! Um, Miss Hooper, I assumed you knew. My apologies.'' He said,  
taking her hand and patting it gently.

''In a few months, after you've healed, you can try again. Alright?" He  
said, trying to cheer her up a bit. She simply nodded her head, and  
looked up to see Mary waiting outside her room.

''Doctor, can I- can I have a few moments?" She asked quietly. He  
nodded, saying something about coming back later to check on her. He  
walked out of the room, and Mary stepped in. She quickly stepped over to  
the bed Molly sat in, and smiled at her. She then saw the sorrow on her  
friend's face, and sat closer.

''Molly, what is it? What's happened?" She asked. Molly looked up at  
her, eyes brimming with tears. She didn't say a word as she dropped her  
head into Mary's lap, sobbing uncontrollably. Mary stroked her hair,  
soothing her cries of agony.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Sherlock, BBC...or anything attached. Just the usual stuff.  
Lol. Like my boys! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Six:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After several minutes of letting herself sob, Molly sat from Mary's up  
lap. She wiped a final tear from her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Mary  
reached out to pat her shoulder, and nodded her head. Molly opened her  
mouth.

''I... I had a miscarriage. Due to the accident. Mary...I didn't... I  
didn't even know I was pregnant!" She said in a bit of a frantic voice.  
Mary gasped, her hand shooting up to her mouth. She looked at Molly with  
such sad eyes, a few tears now escaping them. The two friends embraced  
each other again, when Molly had a single thought. 'Sherlock.'

''Oh God, Mary. How do I tell him? How do I tell him I lost a baby I  
didn't even know we had? He'll...he'll never forgive me. He'll say I'm  
stupid for not noticing. Oh bloody hell...Mary, what do I say?" Mary  
took her into another hug, and stroked her hair lightly.

''It'll be alright, Mol. He won't say that. He'll want you to be okay. I  
promise.''

OoOo

Sherlock and John arrived at St. Bart's hospital exactly thirty five  
minutes after leaving the flat. During the cab ride, Sherlock thought  
only of Molly. If she was alright. What she wanted to ask him. He sat  
silently next to the sandy-haired man, who also sat in the quiet cab.  
When they arrived, the two men wordlessly left the cab, and walked  
inside. Sherlock quickly made his way to the information desk, and  
stared narrowly at the small nurse who sat there.

''Molly Hooper. Where is she?" He asked in a chilling voice. The girl  
looked up, very nervously, to meet his gaze.

''I'm sorry, are you family? She's in the examination room right now.  
Only family is allowed.'' She said in an annoyingly high voice. Sherlock  
rolled his eyes and leaned far over the desk. John simply stood there,  
rolling his eyes.

''Tell me something...Becky...would you like to tell your superiors of  
your secret addiction to morphine and the male nursing staff, or shall  
I?" He whispered darkly, glowering at her with narrow eyes. She looked  
away from him, biting back tears, and moved to type away on the computer.

''She's...she's just down there. Exam room four.'' She stuttered, trying  
to hide her crying. Sherlock straightened back up, and marched down the  
hall. John glanced apologetically at the nurse, before following him. As  
they reached the doorway, Mary stepped out. Her cheeks were streaked  
with tear tracks, and her nose was slightly red. Yet she wore a smile.

OoOo

''Oh, hello boys. She's just in there.'' Mary pointed to the door.  
Sherlock bowed slightly in gratitude, before moving to enter the room.  
Mary stopped him by grabbing his coat sleeve. He turned and looked at  
her, his face flooding with stoic concern.

''Be gentle, alright? Just...just don't do anything rash.'' She said  
quietly. The detective's face churned in confusion, but he nodded again,  
and brushed past her. John took her hand in his, and pulled her closer.

''Is everything alright?" He asked, looking back at the door as Sherlock  
went through it. Mary shook her head a bit, before wiping a stray tear  
from her face. She wrapped her arm through John's, and turned them away  
from the room.

''Come on, Dr. Watson, you can buy me a cup of coffee.'' She smiled. He  
returned the look, and they walked down the hall.

OoOo

Sherlock silently slipped into the room, unsure of what to expect upon  
entering. He had anticipated plasters, bandaged limbs, maybe even a bit  
of blood. Nothing, nothing could have prepared his electric mind for the  
sight that fired deductions quickly to his head. She was on her side,  
faced away from the door. Her body was curled into a ball, an almost  
fetal position. Her hands cradled carefully around her stomach, he could  
hear her sniffle and sob quietly, all the while whispering.

''I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry.'' She repeated the words  
over and over again, and he silently observed her. His brain was  
connecting the dots in his head, one at a time.

She was crying. And apologizing. To an unknown being. There were trauma  
reports on the clipboard that hung off her bed, and she seemed frail.  
Mary had told him to 'be gentle'. Molly, therefore, anticipated some  
negative, harsh reaction from him. She'd wanted to ask him something  
earlier, and now it seemed he understood. He stepped over to the bed,  
leaning over her.

''Molly?" He spoke quietly. She didn't jump, but rolled over to gaze up  
at him. There was such a pain in her eyes, that it broke him. He sat on  
the bed, and hoisted her trembling frame up into his arms. She began to  
sob again, burying herself into his coat. Sherlock rocked her back and  
forth gently.

''I didn't even know. How can I miss something I didn't even know I  
had?" She whispered into him. It confirmed his suspicion. 'Pregnant.  
Miscarriage.' For some reason, knowing the news made him feel ill. Not  
only for himself, but for Molly. He had seen the way she interacted with  
her nephews and newborn niece. She would make a great mother. She was  
now stripped of that. He pulled her away just a bit, and gently wiped  
her tear-damped hair from her cheek. Sherlock leaned in slowly, and ever  
so lightly, kissed her lips. He held her face in his palms, and made her  
look at him.

''It will be alright. It will. You will heal in a few weeks, and when  
you are ready...we...we can...'' He looked away, unsure of the words he  
needed to say to her. He thought back to that night. The night he said  
'I love you'. This was part of loving someone. He hadn't even hesitated  
to say it, and he did not want to hesitate with offering her every  
happiness he could afford. He then felt her hand reach out and pull his  
face back to her line of vision.

''Sherlock, that thing...that I was going to ask you about. I was...I  
wanted to know if you'd ever consider...if you'd want to...I mean, I  
didn't know I was even...'' she was nervous. He could tell. Yet, in that  
moment, any and all ideas of never having a family flew from his mind.  
He cut her off with a kiss, and after a moment pulled away.

''Molly Hooper, I love you. I want to grant your every wish for  
happiness. When you are ready, whenever you say so, we will try again.''  
He said earnestly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	37. Chapter 37

Okay, well...I still don't own BBC or Sherlock. Darn. Anyway, I do own the  
boys, and young miss SusieLoo! Hope you like the chapter! :D

Chapter Thirty-seven:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly had taken the next three weeks off. At Sherlock's insistence, of  
course. He had even threatened to refuse cases in order to look after  
her, but Molly would not let that happen. So, they came to an agreement.  
He would stay on cases, and she would be with her sister-in-law,  
brother, and their children. Molly agreed, and soon found herself  
occupying the guest bedroom in their small home.

She spent a greater part of the first few days just sleeping. Sleeping  
away the pain, the emotions, the guilt. Finally, Molly just couldn't  
sleep anymore. She helped with small things around the house, wanting  
Pam to take it easy. Even more so, she wanted a distraction. Molly did  
everything from cleaning, to washing the boys' clothes, as well as  
cooking and cleaning in the kitchen. Pam had tried to intercede, but  
with no luck. After two weeks of trying things, she had run out of  
options, and turned to the one person she knew could help.

OoOo

Sherlock and John had taken a case from Mycroft. John was very  
reluctant, while Sherlock was surprisingly thrilled. His older brother  
was suspicious, and Sherlock stated that it was because of boredom that  
he agreed to take the case. As the two men left the Diogenes Club,  
Mycroft pulled John back a bit.

''What is the real reason for my brother's sudden change in interest  
toward this case? I've asked for months, each time was a no. Why now?"  
Mycroft asked, genuinely curious.

''I'm sure you already know about Molly Hooper, yes?" John asked, to  
which the taller man nodded.

''She was in an accident. She found out she was pregnant.'' John said.  
Mycroft's eyes flared wide with a bit of shock. He knew his brother was  
many things, but an abandoner, never.

''She lost the baby. During the accident. She hadn't even known until  
they told her.'' John's voice continued. Mycroft suddenly understood.  
'The need for a distraction.' His face relaxed a bit, and a hint, if  
only a hint, of sadness came through. He nodded at John, and soon  
Sherlock's voice was hollering through the air.

''JOHN! HURRY UP!" The doctor turned to leave.

''I'll be in touch soon.'' Mycroft said in his imperial voice.

OoOo

The doorbell rang. Pam had just gone to lie down for a nap with Susan  
Louise, and so Molly went to answer it. Her heart fell into her knees as  
she opened the wide oak door. There, on the perch, stood her mother. She  
strode in past Molly, making a look at her surroundings. Molly sighed  
heavily.

'Mum, what are you doing here? I thought Mrs. Thisbe needed yo-'' she  
began, but was cut off.

''Oh, that old bird. Trust me, she doesn't need the assistance of  
anyone. Especially not someone she considers ''beneath her''. Molly  
dear, go put the kettle on, will you. We're going to have a little  
chat.'' Molly took in a deep breath, before walking to the kitchen. She  
filled the kettle up, and placed it on the stove. In the other room,  
Molly could hear her mother taking off her large, fur coat, and lying  
her over sized bag on the coat rack. Her heels clicked against the  
hardwood floor as she entered the kitchen.

''So, you're still with that man, I presume?" She asked. Molly rolled  
her eyes, before putting on a happy face.

''Yes, Mum. I'm still with Sherlock. Listen, before you go judging  
me...could you just...just not?" Molly sighed, looking tiredly at her  
mother. Then, the unexpected happened. Molly's mother stood up, walked  
around the counter to where she stood, and pulled her in for a deep hug.  
Molly gasped, before carefully putting her arms around her mum's back.

''Oh, my dear. I am so sorry. I'm so sorry to hear what happened. I  
realize now...I was wrong. Any man who will stick around through  
something like that...that's a man worth keeping around. Can you...can  
you possibly forgive me?" Her mother blubbered into her shoulder as they  
hugged, and Molly found that she was the one comforting, not the other  
way around.

''Of course I forgive you Mum. Of course.'' She said with a hint of a  
smile. Just then, the twins barrelled through the door, with Matt  
following behind them.

''Don't I get a hug?" She asked. The boys turned, and upon seeing their  
grandmother, raced into her arms.

''Nana! Did you come to see SusieLoo? Did you bring presents? Why is  
your face all red? You look like you've been crying. Nana, look at my  
picture I colored at school today! No, I wanna show her mine first! No  
mine!" The boys yammered on and on. The older woman laughed as they  
pulled her along into the living room.

''Come on, Nana. We wanna show you our microscopes that Sherluck gave  
us! Yea, they're so cool! You can look at really really tiny things up  
close! It's so much fun!" Their voices faded as they trampled up the  
stairs. Matt set down a paper bag of groceries, and kissed Molly on the  
cheek.

''You alright?" He asked with concern. Molly smiled and nodded her head.

''Getting there. I'm getting there.'' She answered.

OoOo

With another case resolved, John and Sherlock returned home to Baker  
Street. John had phoned Mary, desperately needing space from his  
flatmate for a few days. They flirted over the phone, John making a  
numerous amount of innuendos. Sherlock fell onto the sofa, peaking his  
fingers under his chin in thought. John told him he was leaving, yet the  
detective heard nothing. John sighed, and strode out of 221B. This left  
the consulting man to his own devices, his mind reeling. He missed  
Molly. He wanted her here, with him. He picked up his phone, and fired  
off a text.

'How are things?'  
-SH-

He waited what seemed like an eternity, before finally hearing a chime.  
He picked up his phone, and opened the envelope icon.

'They are driving me insane! Can I please come home now?'  
-Molly-

A slight smirk twitched at his lips, and he replied to the message.

'I'm on my way.'  
-SH-

OoOo

Molly sat at the dinner table across from her mother. The woman cuddled  
with the adorable baby girl, who squirmed happily at the sound of her  
voice. Matt and Pam looked at each other lovingly, and the boys were  
playing with their food and giggling cheerfully. 'The picture perfect  
moment.' She thought to herself. A bit too perfect. In that moment, she  
realized she wanted a little bit of chaos back in her life. She wanted  
the morgue, the lab. London. Sherlock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	38. Chapter 38

Well hm...hope everyone likes this chapter! I only own my  
characters...and no, Sherlock and Molly, etc...are not on that list.  
Darn. Oh, go check out Lucy36 story she wrote for me. It's adorable and  
definitely made me smile! Title is: Of Death Rattles and Busy Beavers.  
It's a JohnLock Friendship fic! Because that's what friends do! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-eight:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Forty seven minutes. He sat eagerly in the back of the cab that drove to  
fetch his Molly. In the past, before his stone cold heart had melted for  
the pathologist, Sherlock could be content with not seeing her, or  
anyone, for several weeks at a time. However, now that he had been  
subjected to attachment, and the emotions that went with that, he barely  
lasted the first three days without being driven crazy by her absence.  
His excuse to John was irritation that Mycroft insisted on using him for  
the 'legwork'. The good doctor knew better. Not soon enough, the cab  
pulled in front of the small cottage style home. Sherlock told the  
driver to wait, and he practically ran up to front door, before pressing  
the buzzer button.

From inside, he heard sets of feet tromping toward the door, almost  
certainly the twins. The large door opened, and he immediately gazed  
down to meet their eyes.

''Sherluck!" They smiled brightly, pulling him inside by his coat tails.  
He chuckled a bit, before allowing them to lead him into the large  
sitting room. Upon entering, he saw Pam sitting next to Matt, while they  
both held onto Susan. She fussed and wriggled. Even from a great  
distance, it made the detective uncomfortable. The twins tugged on each  
side of his coat, and Sherlock looked down again.

''Sherluck, Aunt Molly is upstairs getting packed. You wanna come up and  
see her?" They asked. He nodded his head a bit, and followed the two up  
the steps. They tripped over each other while they ran up them, and soon  
ran head first into their grandmother at the very top. Sherlock finally  
reached the top stir, and met the gaze of the elder woman. Her eyes  
glazed harshly at first, before she softened her look, placing a  
withered hand on his forearm.

''Oh, you dear, sweet man. I'm sorry to hear about the miscarriage.  
Thank you for looking after my daughter. Lord knows she needs a good man  
to do that.'' She said, cracking a smile. He nodded in return. Molly's  
mother had significantly changed, Sherlock observed her body language,  
her tone of voice, but mostly her eyes. They resembled Molly's: large,  
doe-like, and a beautiful chocolate brown. They held a soft look, he  
knew they had made amends. Sherlock held up her hand, and bowed in true  
gentleman form. Then she caught his eye. He glanced past the shorter,  
old woman, to see her daughter in the bedroom, packing her things. Mrs.  
Hooper had caught the look, and steered the twins back down the stairs  
by their red heads.

''Come on boys, you can say your goodbyes in a bit. Come on.'' They  
groaned in protest, but walked back down the stairs anyway. Sherlock  
strode quietly to the doorway of the bedroom, and stood there;  
observing. Molly had a hint of a smile on her face, as she folded her  
pajama pants and placed them in her Duffel. He watched her move. She had  
physically healed from the crash, as she made no hesitation to bend over  
and pick up a stray sock. Time would only tell how she was healing  
emotionally. He cleared is throat a bit, and Molly jumped, spinning  
around to see him.

''You're here." She said, a wide Cheshire-like grin spreading on her  
face. He smirked, and was soon bombarded with a groping hug. Molly  
pulled his face down to hers and kissed him eagerly. Sherlock moaned a  
bit, having missed the taste of her lips on his. She sighed in relief,  
and pulled him closer. She nipped at his neck, the hollow column just  
under his Adam's apple turning red already. He tilted his head back a  
bit, allowing her to continue. Sherlock then lifted her head back to  
his, meeting her lips once more. The two drank in each other, until they  
heard a pair of small giggles coming from the stairs. Molly pulled away  
with a grin on her face.

''I think we have an audience.'' Sherlock said in a low, quiet tone. She  
looked around him to see two ginger mops quickly ducking behind the  
banister. She nodded and finally split from his arms. Molly grabbed her  
tote and Duffel, and proceeded down the steps to say her farewells. The  
family hugged her tightly, and likewise, regarded Sherlock by shaking  
his hand. The exception to this unspoken rule, of course, was Timothy  
and Titus. They raced to his side, before jumping, and climbing him like  
a tree. Sherlock struggled to keep his stance as they reached his shoulders.

''Bye Sherluck. We'll miss you. Will you come over and play again soon?  
Yea! We can play with our microscopes! And you can teach us how to  
figure out what people eat for lunch! Yea! Oh, please promise you'll  
come back! Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" The two begged as they clung  
onto his neck. Titus tilted his head forward a bit, and then giggled.  
When Sherlock looked at him with curiosity, the young boy leaned in and  
whispered to him.

''Sherluck, I think you got attacked by a Neck Goblin. You have mark on  
your neck. Just there.'' He said softly as he poked the tender flesh.  
Sherlock looked to Molly, who blushed profusely, and held a and over her  
mouth to stifle a giggle of her own. Sherlock set the twins down, after  
promising he would come visit soon. They took their eave, and Sherlock  
held open the door of the car for her when she slid in.

''Where to?" The cabbie asked. Sherlock turned to Molly, who mouthed the  
word 'home' to him. He smiled just so, and nodded his head.

"221 Baker Street.'' He answered from the back. The driver nodded and  
drove back to the bright lights of London.

OoOo

They arrived back at the flat several minutes later. The long drive had  
consisted of Sherlock listening to Molly's stories of how the twins had  
managed to set off their school's fire alarm system, yet got themselves  
out of detention.

''I swear, you teach them any more charm and they'll have the teacher  
letting them out early.'' She giggled into his shoulder. Sherlock  
chuckled, before resting his head on top of hers. She listened to him as  
he talked about the insignificant case Mycroft had asked him to take.  
She smiled as he ranted.

''Honestly, the man complains about his weight, yet refuses to do any  
legwork. It was a six, Molly. You could've solved it in under ten  
minutes.'' She laughed, rubbing small circles across his chest with her  
palm. He sighed, calming down with her ministrations. The cab pulled up  
to Baker Street, and they walked inside. John was out, apparently. All  
lights were out, and his coat was off the rack. Sherlock led her into  
the living room, where she pulled him close by his scarf.

''Molly...'' he murmured as she kissed his neck. He wanted to be with  
her so much, but he was hesitant. She looked up at him, her eyes  
granting all him consent. He tugged on his scarf, tossing it across the  
room, along with his coat. He took her into his arms, lowering his lips  
to hers.

''I missed you.'' She whispered as he kissed her jaw. He grinned as he  
kissed lower to her neck. Molly sighed sweetly, wrapping her arms around  
his neck as he steered her toward his bedroom. She left his side to  
crawl onto his bed, and he grinned mischievously after her.

''I'll be right back.'' He said, turning to the living room to lock the  
front door. Upon his return, he noted her slim body curled up amongst  
his sheets. She breathed in deeply. Sherlock sighed, she looked as  
though she hadn't slept in weeks. He leaned over, kissing her hairline  
as he crawled onto the bed next to her. Molly moved closer to him, and  
he hoisted her up into his arms. They laid there in the darkness, and he  
closed his eyes, listening to the peaceful sound of her breathing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	39. Chapter 39

Also, aside from the plot and my original characters, I own nothing. Darn.

Chapter Thirty- Nine:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Molly woke to an empty bed. She frowned slightly, until  
she saw a note hanging from the headboard by a jack knife. She smiled to  
herself as she plucked it off and read it.

'Had a case. Mrs. Hudson made breakfast. Be at Bart's later.'

Molly wrapped the sheet around herself and walked out to the living  
room. The flat was empty, save for the hot plate of food on the table  
waiting for her. Molly twisted and knotted the sheet around her, so that  
it fit like a strapless gown. She then padded over to the table and  
picked up the warm plateful. A few minutes later, she had finished,  
realizing just how hungry she was after the previous night. She was just  
about to return to Sherlock's bedroom to dress, when she practically  
plowed into John Watson, just as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

''Oh, I'm sorry John. I didn't know you were here.'' Molly said as she  
soothed her hand over the knot in his arm. John nodded before catching  
sight of her state. He blushed madly and looked away to the ceiling,  
floor, wall, anywhere but at her. Molly remembered the fact that, aside  
from the sheet, she was quite naked. She blushed in response, and  
awkwardly started retreating to the bedroom.

''Sherlock said you had a case? Are you meeting him there now?" She  
called from behind the door. John walked a bit down the hall to answer her.

''If he's got a case, it's one I don't know about. No details either, I  
suppose.'' He called out. Soon, the door opened, and a fully clothed  
Molly walked out smiling at him. Her grin of embarrassment relieved him  
quite a bit.

''Of course not,that would be too boring.'' She answered with a large  
grin. Molly followed John to the other room, and sat on the sofa. He  
walked into the kitchen to fetch them both a cup of coffee. As he  
returned, his phone chimed. John set down his cup, and handed Molly  
hers. He pulled out his phone, and clicked on the notification. As he  
read, his eyes widened, mouth dropping nearly to the floor. Molly saw  
the look, and gazed curiously at him. His shocked face grew into one of  
delight, and he strode over to her, abruptly pulling her into a hug.

''He finally came to his senses. I am so happy for you. Both of you,  
Molly. You're so good for him. I just...I can't believe it. Congrats!"  
John yammered away into her shoulder. Molly laughed brightly at the  
affectionate friend, catching sight of the text that still lit the  
screen of his mobile.

''Don't forget milk. Oh, and Molly and I are getting married.'  
-SH-

Molly rolled her eyes a bit at his lack for timing. 'Just one more  
endearing quality.' She thought to herself. John sat back down in his  
seat, a still surprised smile quirking his face. Another text chimed in,  
and he read it. His mouth formed into an 'ah' as he read of his fat  
mate's whereabouts. Molly looked curiously, trying to read from her spot  
across the sofa. John smiled, before pocketing his phone.

''Sorry Mols. Off out, Sherlock just texted about that case. See you  
later. Congratulations again, really.'' He said, nodding in earnest.  
Molly smiled, before waving at him. She looked around the now empty  
flat, before deciding she would phone Mary to give the good news.

OoOo

''No, John. Be practical. It has to be practical.'' Sherlock scowled as  
his friend lifted up one of the small options. John rolled his eyes,  
before placing it back onto the counter.

''Alright then, genius. If you know what ring you want to get her, why  
did you text saying you needed my help?" The doctor smiled  
apologetically at the jeweler. Sherlock leaned over the display case of  
simple rings, looking at each one.

''I don't know which one I want to get for her. Molly cuts up cadavers  
for a living, John. She's also very sentimental. She wouldn't want to  
take off her ring, despite her line of work. Therefore, the ring can't  
be flashy or large. I'm sure she wouldn't want bits of intestine or  
brain matter lodging itself in the facets of her engagement ring, don't  
you agree?'' He asked, not looking up, john smiled again at the jeweler,  
who suddenly looked a slightly paler shade. John returned to looking at  
the rings in the counter opposite from the detective.

''Besides, isn't that what people are supposed to do? Ask their best man  
to help with the ring?" Sherlock added in an afterthought. John's head  
shot up quickly, and he caught sight of the smirk on Sherlock's face.  
Without a word, the shorter man strode round the counter and patted his  
friend on the back.

''Of course, Sherlock. That's exactly what we do.'' He said, before  
leaning over the counter with Sherlock. After just a few more minutes,  
Sherlock pointed to a strong, yet dainty looking ring. It was crafted in  
a beautiful white gold, no unnecessary diamonds or stones protruding out  
of it. 'A simple, elegant ring, for a simple, elegant woman.' Sherlock  
thought to himself as he pointed it out to the jeweler.

OoOo

Molly was hovering over the corpse of a Mr. Porter, studying the source  
of his hemorrhage. She didn't hear as Sherlock slipped silently into the  
cool room, standing behind just behind her. Molly stood back up, and  
stretched her arms to either side of her. Sherlock caught her left arm  
in his hand, causing the sweet pathologist to jump out of her skin.

''Sherlock! You scared me half to death!" She sighed in relief at his  
face, taking a deep breath. Sherlock nodded in apology, before stripping  
her hand of the latex glove. She looked at him in confusion, until he  
pulled his free hand from his pocket, and slid the ring effortlessly on  
her finger. Molly's eyes immediately widened as she gazed at it, her  
eyes swelling with tears. To recover from what he thought was her  
dislike for the ring, Sherlock began to explain himself.

''I realize it may be a bit plain when compared with the expectations of  
some women, but...'' he started. He was cut off by her lips crashing  
into his. Her still gloved hand hung in the air to control her balance.  
The now ringed hand gripped where his shoulder and neck met. After a  
minute, she pulled away, still holding his face with her palm.

''It's perfect. It's beautiful, and perfect, and I'm never taking it  
off.'' She said with a growing smile. Sherlock's own smile widened a bit  
as he took her hand in his. He kissed her finger, just where the ring  
sat, and watched the small circle shimmer under the white light of the  
morgue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	40. Chapter 40

I own none of the already-owned characters. Merely a vessel conveying my  
brain's plot bunnies into text. Lol. Read on my loves!

Chapter Forty:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock stood in the large, oak doorway, staring across at the man as  
he worked. The man sighed deeply, and finally looked up.

''So, you're absolutely sure you want to go through with this?'' He  
asked. Sherlock's brow creased, his eyes narrowing.

''Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be sure of marrying Molly? If I had  
any doubts, I wouldn't have asked.'' He hissed. The man stood up from  
his desk, and proceeded to walk over to the fireplace. He stood, staring  
at the mantelpiece, before he continued.

''Sherlock, I realize you are sure of the decision itself. I only fear  
that you at be going this out of guilt. Debt? To make her happy?" He  
questioned from over his shoulder. Sherlock's shoulders rolled back a  
bit in contempt at hearing his motives being questioned. He stalked over  
to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flipped the man to face  
him squarely.

''I am marrying her because I want to, Mycroft. It's not a decision  
brought on by any sense of duty or guilty conscience. Of course I want  
her to be happy, hence, the proposal to marry her. Do you really not  
understand how human emotions work, brother?" Sherlock's lip curled in a  
sneer smile. Mycroft scoffed at his brother's statement, before sighing.

''So be it. You do realize Mummy will want to hear of this as soon as  
possible. As well as meet the young lady.'' He said, giving a look that  
Sherlock despised.

''Yes, I know. That was in the plans very soon.'' He turned to leave the  
room, pulling on the door handle.

''Oh and Sherly...'' Mycroft said, his brother turned just in the door  
frame to look at him, his eyes fierce with distaste for the nickname.

''Congratulations.'' He smiled with a quick, almost mischievous grin.

OoOo

Molly had phoned her mother on a lunch break to share the good news. The  
older woman's cries of glee could be heard well away from the limit of  
the phone's receiving end. Molly laughed as her mother immediately went  
through the large list of things to do.

''Mum, Mum! We've only just got engaged! I don't even know if I want a  
huge ceremony, let alone with those blasted pigeons you keep on about!"  
Molly scoffed into the phone.

''Doves, dear. They're doves. Oh, I'm sorry, I just, I've been waiting  
for this day for so long. Oh, have you told your brother yet? You know  
Matty will want to walk you down. Oh, my dear, I'm just...so very very  
happy.'' Mrs. Hooper rattled away. Molly sighed, before finally just  
hanging up. She knew it would be another fifteen minutes before her mum  
even noticed. Molly went back to work, checking on the cultures in the  
lab that Sherlock had brought in weeks before. She gazed over the  
samples closely, and heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming up  
behind her.

''You're cultures are ready to be looked at.'' She said, turning to look  
up at her betrothed. It wasn't Sherlock. Instead, a tall, willowy woman  
stood glancing at her past small eyeglasses. Molly knew her in an  
instant, and for some reason, felt the need to bow. The elder woman  
chuckled a bit as Molly bent down, before she lifted her up by her chin.  
The woman graced an elegantly gloved hand on the side of Molly's face,  
and she tilted her head in appraisal.

''Such a pretty young woman. My Sherlock certainly wants not for  
beautiful companionship with you, does he?" She said quietly. Molly  
couldn't say a word, but shook her head, agreeing with whatever the  
woman had said.

''Tell me dear, how are you feeling? My eldest told me of your  
unfortunate accident.'' She asked, taking Molly's arm and draping it  
across her own. Molly swallowed a bit of nervousness down, before speaking.

''I'm doing much better. Thank you, Mrs. Holmes. The first couple of  
weeks were the hardest, but I'm feeling almost back to normal.'' She  
said, looking up to the taller lady. 'She looks just like him.' Molly  
thought to herself.

''Oh please, dear girl. Call me Violet. Now, do tell. How is my Sherlock  
treating you?'' She patted Molly's hand as she stood beside her. Molly  
couldn't stop the small grin from shining on her face.

''He treats me very well. Ever since...well...then. He is much more  
considerate than he was...before. I can take his other characteristics  
in stride. He's Sherlock.'' Molly explained, catching sight of the  
serious expression on Violet's face.

''Yes, I also understand you played a significant role in securing my  
son's safety during that horrible, horrible event. I thank you very  
sincerely, Molly.'' At this point, Mrs. Holmes had turned and embraced  
the young woman in her arms. Molly gently pat her on the back, smiling  
in sweetness at the gesture. As they pulled apart, Sherlock quickly  
walked through the door.

''Molly, how are those samples I brought in? I need to know wh-'' his  
voice cut short as he saw the silver haired woman. He stood up a bit  
taller, and strode quietly over, pecking her cheek with a small kiss.

''Hello Mummy.'' He said in a low voice. Molly smirked at seeing the  
sudden change in his behavior. She noted Violet's regal face as she  
gazed over her son.

''Sherlock dear, why has it taken you so long to introduce me to your  
lovely young lady?" She asked in a subtle harsh tone. Sherlock looked  
down, akin to a small child being scolded. Molly bit her lip to stop a  
giggle.

''My apologies, mother. I trust you are getting along well?" He asked,  
sending Molly a quick, concerned glance. Molly nodded and he looked away.

''Of course we are. Now, I have to go. Stanley is out in the car. Must  
make sure he hasn't died. Do come up to the house soon, Sherlock. Both  
of you.'' She said, and he nodded curtly. Violet turned and kissed Molly  
on her cheek.

''It's wonderful to finally meet you my dear. You'll fit in perfectly, I  
think. I look forward to seeing you very soon.'' She said, before  
turning to leave. She stopped next to Sherlock, and ran her hand on his  
jawline gently.

''My dear, dear boy. Look at you. Finally growing up.'' She said as she  
kissed him on his forehead. Sherlock bowed just so, standing only when  
she had left the room. Once she was gone, Sherlock turned to see a very  
giddy looking pathologist.

''And what, may I ask, is so funny?" He chided playfully, walking over  
and pulling her into his arms. Molly giggled more, before answering.

''Nothing...just...Mummy." she said, nodding a bit. Sherlock dipped her  
backward, and she squealed in surprise.

''She prefers it. Sentiment. Now, we've told John. Mary. Mycroft. And  
you've just met my mother. I trust you've phoned your mother as well.  
Hm, who does that leave on the list of attendees?" He asked, trying to  
think, but getting distracted by her lips on his throat.

''That leaves Lestrade and dear Mrs. Hudson. Then Matt, Pam, and the  
boys.'' She said, checking off the names in her head with a kiss against  
his neck. Sherlock hummed in response, before leaning down once more to  
kiss her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	41. Chapter 41

Hm, I only own what I own. And sadly, that does not include anything  
that ACD/Moffat/Gattiss own. I wonder if they'd be willing to share? ;)  
read on my dears!

Chapter Forty-One:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lestrade spluttered out his mouthful of tea. His eyes widened as he  
looked back and forth between the two people standing in front of his  
desk. He tried comprehending the sight before him. Molly Hooper's hand  
in Sherlock Holmes'. Sherlock's face holding a small smile. Molly's wide  
grin as the words flowed from her mouth.

''You two...are...wait. What?" Greg looked up at them, his eyes  
furrowing in confusion. Molly nodded her head excitedly. Sherlock  
glanced over at her, his own smirk growing. Lestrade stood up, and  
stepped from behind his desk. He leaned in to kiss Molly's cheek, and  
shook Sherlock's hand. Molly headed out to the door, running into Sally  
Donovan. The two women exchanged a look. Sally sneered at the smaller  
woman, who merely raised an eyebrow as she left.

''Sir, Dimmock says he has that file you wanted.'' She said. Lestrade  
looked over to her, and nodded.

''Right. Be there in a bit. Well, good on you, Sherlock.'' He said,  
patting the consulting detective's shoulder. Sally looked in slight  
confusion, and Lestrade smiled.

''Our boy here's getting married!" Sally's eyebrows shot straight up her  
forehead, and her head snapped to look at Sherlock.

''You?! Who, in their right mind, would marry you?" She asked. Sherlock  
took in a deep breath, but was interrupted by Molly entering the office  
again.

''We really have to go soon, Sherlock. I want to be out at Matt and  
Pam's before the twins get home from school. Tell them in one go, you  
know?'' She said as she put a hand on his waist. Sherlock turned and  
nodded at her, before following her out the door.

''Good afternoon Lestrade. Sergeant Donovan.'' He said, leaving a  
shocked Sally in his wake.

OoOo

They arrived at the small country style home an hour later. Sherlock  
helped Molly step out of the cab, taking her hand in his. She smiled up  
at him, and slid from the seat. As they walked up to the door, the boys  
ran out of it, laughing joyfully. They ran head first into Sherlock's  
legs, before toppling to the ground.

''Sherluck! Aunt Molly!" They exclaimed, each boy hugging one of the  
adults. Pam was soon on the porch, holding the slightly bigger- baby  
Susan. She cooed happily in the tall woman's arms, arms wagging about in  
attempts to reach for Molly. She walked quickly to the step, taking the  
baby girl in her arms.

''Hello, Miss SusieLoo. How are you? My my, you've gotten so big!" Molly  
cooed to the small girl. She walked into the house, followed by the  
twins, each telling Molly about their lessons in school. Sherlock was  
stilled in his spot, watching after her as she gushed over the baby. He  
felt a deep stabbing pain in his chest, an almost sorrowful feeling  
overtaking him. His thoughts were interrupted by Pam's hand on his arm.

''Are you alright, Sherlock?" She asked in concern. His head shook away  
the saddening feelings, and briefly smiled at her, nodding his head  
slightly.

''Come on inside then.'' She said, leading him into the house. Matt was  
sitting in the other room, yelling at the rugby match playing on the  
television set. Sherlock quirked an eye at the scene, but quickly  
remembered his own rantings at crap telly. Molly ushered the boys and  
her sister into the room, still holding Susan in her arms. She flipped  
the set off, causing a groan from her brother.

''Hey! Molly, I was watching that!" He protested.

''Oh come on, Matty, it's just recaps anyway.'' She responded. He rolled  
his eyes, huffing a bit like a child. Sherlock stood next to Molly,  
keeping an eye on the small bundle who eyed him back with curiosity.

''Well, go on...you said you had to tell us something. What is it?" Pam  
urged with a wave of her hand. Sherlock turned to Molly.

''We're going to be married.'' She said with a smile, holding out her  
left hand. Pam immediately stood and spanned the room to her  
sister-in-law. She took her hand and looked at the beautiful ring. She  
squealed with delight, and Matt stood to congratulate Sherlock. The two  
men shook hands, talking briefly. Meanwhile, two very confused boys sat  
on the sofa across the room, looking at each other. They wordlessly  
asked if the other understood, both shaking their heads. Molly saw from  
the corner of her eye, and went to kneel in front of them.

''Boys?" She asked. Titus spoke for the pair.

''Auntie, what does that mean? Married?'' He looked confused. Molly set  
her hands on each boy's lap, taking their hands in hers.

''That means that I'm going to be Sherlock's wife. He's going to be part  
of our family!" She explained in a way she knew they would understand.  
They pondered it for a moment, and Sherlock saw the thought finally  
click in their minds. Their eyes glittered with excitement, and they  
jumped off the couch.

''Yay! That means we can call you Uncle Sherlock! Does that mean you'll  
come to our Christmas dinners? Or Gram's house? Do we get to come to  
work with you? Aunt Molly, are you going to have a fancy wedding? Can we  
help? Oh, yea! Pretty please!?" They alternated turns speaking, yet  
still coming out as if in one voice. Sherlock smirked, having noticed  
Timothy's correct pronunciation of his name. He nodded his head before  
answering their questions.

''Yes, Timothy, Titus. I plan on being around for a very long time. I  
have every intention of coming to see you two quite often. Someone has  
to ensure you get into trouble.'' He saw the look on Pam's face, before  
continuing. ''Well, not too much trouble.'' He said with a smirk.

The two hugged onto him, snuggling their faces into his side. Molly  
giggled as she watched him pat their curly heads of hair. Susan squirmed  
in Pam's grasp, reaching desperately for Sherlock. He looked nervously  
as she fussed, and had considered moving away, until he saw Molly's  
face. The subtle, almost undetectable trace of sadness. Her face told  
him what she was thinking. 'She thinks I won't be ready. I've got to be  
ready. For her.' He thought to himself. So, with careful hands, he  
reached over and plucked the young girl into his arms. She immediately  
curled into a tight ball against his chest. He felt his heart swoop into  
his stomach, and held her just a bit tighter. Molly held back a tear as  
she watched the otherwise stoic man smiling as he held Susan.

OoOo

They had left immediately after sharing dinner with the happy family.  
Molly sat silently next to Sherlock in the cab ride home. He stared out  
the window, contemplating. Molly watched him, and finally leaned over,  
kissing his cheek. She whispered a 'thank you' to him in his ear.  
Sherlock turned and looked at her knowingly. They sat closer together in  
the car.

''So, Mrs. Hudson?" She asked after a minute. He smiled at her, and  
nodded his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	42. Chapter 41

Hm, I only own Timothy, Titus, SusieLoo, Pam, and Matt. All other  
things/people belong to other awesome people. Read on, my darlings!

Chapter Forty-Two:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two had just made it inside 221 Baker Street as it started raining.  
Molly had laughed the entire way into the foyer, and Sherlock walked  
swiftly after her in amusement. Upon pulling their coats off, Mrs.  
Hudson had exited her flat.

''Oh, hello dears. Terrible storm brewing out there. Molly dear, you'd  
better stay here until it subsides.'' She said, she looked at the two  
standing close together, and smiled sweetly.

''Mrs. Hudson, the day will soon come where Molly will simply be here.  
Provided that's alright with you, of course.'' He said, knowing she  
would never turn away the young lady.

''Well of course she can stay...wait. What do you mean, Sherlock?" Her  
face contorted a bit, unsure of his hidden message. Molly looked up at  
him, feeling he should tell her.

''Molly and I are getting married.'' He declared as if she should have  
already known. Mrs. Hudson's face brightened as she clapped her hands  
together. Happy tears formed in the corner of her eye, and she placed a  
hand on each of their arms.

''Oh, my dears! I'm so happy for you. I knew way back at that one  
Christmas that you liked Molly here. Glad to see you've finally come to  
your senses, Sherlock.'' She said, giving him a maternal look. Sherlock  
blushed just a bit, and Molly looked over at him in surprise. He looked  
away quickly, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment. Mrs. Hudson  
gushed a bit over Molly, stating how she insisted on making the cake and  
treats for their reception.

''Don't you worry, dear. I'll take care of everything. Don't even think  
about arguing with me. I'm a tough old bird, I can argue until the sun  
goes down.'' Mrs. Hudson said, flailing her hands a bit. Molly giggled a  
bit, before placing her hands on the older lady's arms to calm her down.

''Alright, alright! I'd be honored to have a beautiful cake made by you,  
Mrs. Hudson. Absolutely delighted.'' She gave the now smiling woman a  
kiss on her cheek, before following Sherlock up the stairs. He was very  
quiet, lost in thought as he made his way to the sofa. Molly slipped in  
under his head as he laid down. His hands folded on his stomach, and he  
breathed in and out deeply as she ran a hand through his hair.

''A bit too much attention for you, isn't it?" She asked, already  
knowing his answer. Sherlock sighed again, and nodded his head. She  
leaned over and kissed him lightly, before whispering into his ear.

''That still doesn't explain what Mrs. Hudson said down there. About you  
liking me, back then. Did you? At that party?" She sat up a bit, as he  
opened his eyes. Sherlock gazed up at her, his eyebrows knitting  
together in thought.

''I suppose, in hindsight, it is possible that my outburst directed  
toward you could have been misplaced jealousy. The thought of you being  
in a relationship with anyone was...less than acceptable. So, yes, I  
suppose Mrs. Hudson's observation was not incorrect.'' He said slowly,  
almost as if he was trying to figure out the thought along the way.  
Molly sighed, before kissing him again. This time deeper and longer. He  
moaned just a bit in disapproval as she pulled away. She looked at him,  
and ran her hands through his dark curls once more.

''Well then, I suppose if that's the reason, then it's alright.'' She  
said in a coy voice. Sherlock's expression changed just for a moment. He  
looked like he was going to bring up the obvious fact that it was five  
years in the past, but was cut off by Molly's laughter.

''Molly Hooper, can we agree to just run off and do this privately?" He  
asked after a moment. She chuckled again, leaning her head back on the  
sofa. Her chest moved up and down as she took a deep breath.

''I think we would have some very upset friends and family if we did  
that, don't you agree? I really don't want to know how tough of a bird  
Mrs. Hudson can be.'' She said, causing a deep chuckle from the man in  
her lap.

''Very much agreed. It's not a particularly enjoyable experience.'' He  
said with a smirk. The couple sat in comfortable silence, Molly stroking  
at his hair, while Sherlock laid still, enjoying the loving gesture much  
like a cat. After several moments, Sherlock felt her hand subside. He  
looked up to find her head resting on her shoulder, her eyes peacefully  
closed in restful slumber. He carefully took her hand from out of his  
locks, and held it between his own. Her fingers flexed naturally in her  
sleep as he brushed her fingertips. Sherlock studied the ring that now  
graced her finger. The small circle wrapped around the digit perfectly,  
and reflected the light from the lamp on his desk off it's smooth  
surface. He slowly rotated her hand, causing small dots of refracted  
light to dance on the ceiling of 221B. He heard her mumble something in  
her sleep, and perched his head so he could hear her better.

'What's that, Molly?" He asked in a quiet voice. She sighed, before  
muttering it again.

''Sometimes I can see her. In my dreams.'' Her small voice wavered.  
Sherlock looked up to see that she was still, in fact, asleep. Her face  
held a sadness that he didn't see when she was awake. Her smile blinded  
him from seeing the pain that was hiding just underneath the surface.  
She was still grieving. He couldn't really blame her. The loss had come  
as a shock, just as much as the information that she had even pregnant.  
She had bottled away her emotions, he could see that now.

''She? How do you know it would've been a girl?" He asked in a low tone.  
She hummed in her sleep, letting a hint of a smile out.

''I just know. She would've been beautiful, Sherlock.'' She said in her  
sleepy voice. He gazed at her now, his full attention on her. Sherlock  
carefully sat up, and proceeded to carry her into his bedroom. Upon  
laying her on his bed, he draped the blankets across her. He then kissed  
her temple softly, before whispering to her.

''I promise you, we will have a child some day.'' The only response was  
a light, relieved sigh, as Molly slipped further into sleep. Sherlock  
kissed her one more time, before turning to the living room, and exiting  
the dark bedroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	43. Chapter 43

Hm..generic disclaimer stating the usual...I don't own Sherlock. Enjoy  
the chapter!

Chapter Forty-Three:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was the beginning of November. Sherlock and John raced down the cold  
alley toward Trafalgar Square. The suspect they had been after or the  
past twenty blocks was growing tired, and thus, was slowing significantly.

''John! John, this way!" Sherlock shouted, pointing to veer left around  
the square. The man ran around as well, shoving a young woman in their  
way. John luckily caught her, as Sherlock shoved past. He made sure she  
was standing upright, and nodded apologetically. He continued to follow  
his friend, and soon, the man ran out of breath. He tripped over a curb,  
and toppled to the ground. Sherlock tackled him, and flipped him over.  
He opened his mouth to tell the man to surrender, but unfortunately, the  
man was dead. Sherlock sneered and pushed himself off the man. John  
finally caught up to them, and saw the dead oaf on the ground. He leaned  
over, checking for a pulse. Nothing. He looked at Sherlock, who was  
scowling like a pouting child.

''What happened?" John asked. Sherlock was regaining his breath, and  
shrugged absently.

''Probably severe asthmatic attack. Large middle section, most likely  
untrained lung capacity. No doubt he didn't think his options through  
before taking off in a mad dash across London.'' Sherlock said. He  
pulled out his phone, and called Lestrade.

''Hello, Lestrade? Yes, we've caught him. Send your least irritating  
coroner and forensics team. No, he's dead. Of course I didn't.'' He hung  
up with a scoff. John smirked, looking up at the tall man.

''He asked if you killed him, didn't he?" He asked with an amused tone.  
Sherlock nodded his head before looking back at John. They remained  
stoic for just a moment, before bursting into a fit of boyish giggles.

''So, what is Molly up to today?" He asked the detective after a minute.

''Something to do with a dress. I'm not entirely sure. Your Mary is with  
her, of course. As well as her sister-in-law and the young ones.'' He  
said offhandedly. John grinned, and Sherlock looked at him with confusion.

''It's just, it's a bit odd, you know? You've always said you were  
married to your work. Does that make Molly your mistress? Or is it the  
other way around?" He hinted, to which the pale contemplative man said  
nothing.

OoOo

''Come out, Auntie! We want to see you!" Titus chanted from his spot on  
the floor in the small dress shop. Timothy was wandering over by the  
small tuxedos, looking at them with genuine interest. Pam sat in one of  
the comfy recliner-like chairs, waiting for her sister to exit the  
dressing room. Mary stood next to her, bouncing Susan up and down in her  
arms. The small girl giggled sweetly, her little eyes squinting as Mary  
made silly faces. Meanwhile, Molly finished zipping up the fifth dress  
she had tried on. This one definitely fit better than the others, yet  
she couldn't be too sure if it was fit for her. She opened the door and  
stepped out. Titus looked up dramatically, and he jumped to his feet.

''Aw, Auntie. You look very pretty in that one!'' He said with bright  
eyes. Molly grinned cheekily at him, rustling his hair with her fingers.

''You've said that about all the dresses, Titus.'' She said. He crossed  
his arms and looked up at her in defiance.

''That's 'cause it's true!" He said matter-of-factly. She rolled her  
eyes, before turning to the two women. Her eyes sought out their  
opinions. Mary's eyes scanned her friend, taking note of how the  
ballroom type gown flared from her hips. It was a dress suited for a  
princess. Mary wasn't sure it was suited for her best friend. Meanwhile,  
Pam's eyes scrunched in disapproval. It was very flashy, and while  
beautiful, it made the skinny pathologist look like a cream puff. Molly  
giggled at seeing the tall redhead's face.

''You're right. It's a bit ridiculous, isn't it?" The women answered by  
nodding fervently. Molly turned and headed back into the dressing room.  
Several minutes later, after mysterious zipping, moaning, and sighing  
sounds emanating from behind the door, Molly stepped out in another  
dress. Her two assistants both stared wide-eyed at the beauty before  
them. Pam stood up from her chair and stepped to where Molly stood.

''Oh my God, Molly. That's it! That's the one!" She said with a huge  
smile on her face. Molly looked for the secondary opinion of Mary, who  
was still shocked, a tear coming to her eye. She simply nodded in  
agreement, and held baby Susan a bit closer. Timothy had rushed back  
into the dressing room area, when he took stock of his aunt.

''Aunt Molly, you look beautiful!" He said. Molly grinned at the  
compliment from the young boy, and she turned to look at herself in the  
mirror.

The beautiful organza gown clung neatly to her slim curves. Its satin  
material dripped down past her hip, swooping out just the right amount.  
Molly stood a bit taller, and tucked the tag into one of the form  
fitting, mid length sleeves. The lace clung to her arms delicately,  
rising up them, and crossing over her thin collarbone. The gown hung  
nearly to the floor, exposing just the tips of her toes. As she turned  
around, she saw the small train in the back ruffle around her. The back  
was embroidered with small, clear beads. They created a beautiful  
swirling pattern all the way up to just above her lower back. Molly  
smiled as she realized. She had found her dress. She was aglow with  
bliss, until she had looked at the price tag. Her heart sank. Nearly a  
half a year's salary from her pay grade. A dejected Molly had began to  
unzip the gown, when the store's clerk entered the room. She held a  
cordless phone in her hand, holding it up to Molly.

''There's a gentleman on the phone, he says its urgent.'' She said,  
passing the device to Molly. She held the phone to her ear, and before  
she could even speak, the man chimed in.

''Whatever the price is, get the gown you want. You are to be family  
now, tell the clerk it is taken care of, courtesy of Mycroft Holmes.''  
The low, quiet voice spoke. Molly was about to ask how he knew, but she  
heard the click of him hanging up on the other end. Pam and Mary both  
looked at her, and Molly's face spread into a wide grin. She had a dress.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	44. Chapter 44

Hm...I own not the characters of which I did not create. Alas, yet, make  
we hasten to the next chapter. Tally-ho!

Chapter Forty-Four:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had insisted on having the event at the Holmes estate. It sat on an  
inlet of land, looking over the sea. Sherlock had assured Molly she  
would love it, and she trusted his judgment. It was a chilly February,  
as Molly and the rest of the attendants arrived at the home. Molly  
stepped out of the black car, and looked around at the sight. The whole  
house was surrounded by enormous trees, casting a calming shadow over  
them. Through a clearing, she could see the frozen, icy waters of the  
ocean swirl and wave. Molly smiled as she looked to the house itself.

The bricks were dusted with a light snow, covering up the darkness of  
its walls. The peaked windows sat embedded into the walls, creating a  
crisp and modern look to the otherwise Gothic mansion. A black roof  
covered the large castle like home, and Molly found herself wondering if  
Sherlock's mind palace resembled this. On the front stoop, an older  
woman waved them in, and Molly waved back at her, before turning to help  
Titus and Timothy out of the car. They were bundled tightly in large,  
plush coats. Their bulky boots crunched through the snow as they trudged  
up to the front door. From the other side of the car, Matt and Pam  
emerged. Matt held onto Susan, while Pam grabbed the large diaper bag  
from the back seat. The family all walked up to the house, being careful  
not to slip on the patches of ice that dotted the cobblestone pathway.  
Another car had pulled in as they approached the front, and they were  
soon joined by Lestrade, Mary, and Mrs. Hooper. The silvery haired man  
helped the tiny, old woman up to the doorway. She sweetly wrapped her  
arm around his, and they walked up to the house. Mary followed behind  
them, talking loudly on the phone.

''Make sure you aren't late! I won't see my best friend in tears on her  
wedding day because her groom and his best mate decided their idea of a  
stag party was getting shot. Don't you dare reassure me, John Watson!  
Just get here as soon as possible! Alright! Yes, I love you too!'' She  
said in a yelling tone, before hanging up. Molly had turned around at  
her voice, chuckling to herself. Once they reached the door, Violet  
Holmes stood with arms open. Molly immediately took her embrace, smiling  
and muttering greetings. The twins looked up in silent wonder at the  
woman hugging their beloved aunt. As the two separated, Violet gazed  
down at them. They immediately stood up straight, putting on somber faces.

''You must be Timothy and Titus. My, my. Such handsome young men. Would  
you like to come inside and warm up?'' She said in a regal, yet  
endearing tone. The two grinned cheekily as they nodded their heads. She  
ushered them inside, along with the other guests. After they had all  
gone in, Violet pulled Molly aside.

''He won't miss it, you know? He understands the importance of tomorrow,  
for both of you.'' She said, giving her a reassuring pat on her back.  
Molly smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

''I know. I'm not too worried about that.'' She said with a smirk. They  
entered the house along with the rest of the family, closing the large,  
black door behind them.

OoOo

''We won't be late. Sherlock swears he can solve this one in fifteen  
minutes, if Anderson will shut up and move. We won't get shot. Be rest  
assured, Mary...okay, I'm sorry. We'll be there as soon as we can. Mary?  
I love you.'' He hung up the phone after receiving an earful of shouted  
abuse from his girlfriend. Sherlock, meanwhile, stood hovering over  
Anderson's shoulder, trying to deduce what he could from the body on the  
cold ground. The squirrelish man on the ground huffed in protest at the  
detective invading his personal space.

''You know, we really can do this without you. We don't need, or even  
want you here. So if you have some other pressing engagement to attend,  
by all means, please do.'' Anderson quipped. Sherlock rolled his eyes,  
before shoving his way past the hunched over man.

''Thank you Anderson. Won't be but a moment here. Victim's obviously  
died of hypothermia and asphyxiation. He was strangled to near death,  
and left to die out in the cold. I'd say three days gone, judging by the  
rate that the snow has melted. Any trace wouldn't have been seen by  
passers by until just yesterday. Given this is a relatively secluded  
area, I'd say the killer was trying to hide the evidence. Rope marks  
around the man's neck suggest the killer was taller, given the angle of  
the pull. He pulled up and in, breaking the man's circulation quite  
quickly. You're looking for a large built man. Most likely a former  
wrestler, given the blows to the man's chest. Do you think that's enough  
to be going on, Anderson? Oh, and it's not merely an engagement, it is  
my wedding.'' He finished in a sigh. Anderson's head shot up to look at  
the detective as he stood.

''You mean...you mean you are actually getting married?" He sputtered.  
Sherlock nodded his head. Anderson muttered something under his breath,  
to which Sherlock grabbed him by his coat collar and dragged him to a  
standing position.

''Excuse me?" His eyes burned. He had heard what the man said, and now  
dared him to repeat it. Anderson, being incompetent, did.

''I said, it's lovely that you've found a woman who is willing to spawn  
future psychopaths for you.'' Anderson spoke in his snide, rat voice.  
John saw the flame in Sherlock's eyes ignite. In a swift move, Anderson  
found himself being shoved into the brick wall behind him. His feet  
dangled, reaching for the ground that was at least a foot below them. He  
gulped trying for calming breaths, and took stock of an almost evil look  
in the pale man's eyes.

''You'd best mind that slithery tongue of yours, Anderson. I would hold  
no remorseful thoughts for ripping you limb from limb and dangling your  
body parts over the doors of Scotland Yard as a warning to other idiots  
such as yourself.'' His voice was cold. Colder than his usually harsh  
and calculative tone, this dripped sincerely with the hints of a man who  
would make good on such threats. John's eyes widened, and he stepped in.  
The doctor placed a strong, but kind hand on Sherlock's forearm. A  
silent order to put the Anderson down. Sherlock's eyes cleared just  
enough, and he dropped the man out of his hands. He turned and briskly  
walked away. John glowered at Anderson, who looked as if he were in shock.

''You are a complete moron. If it weren't him, I'd have been the one  
shoving you into the wall.'' He said, before turning and following his  
friend out of the alley. Anderson looked up at Sally, who's eyes were  
wide with fear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	45. Chapter 45

Hm, sad statement about me not owning much. Lol. I own Timothy and Titus  
and Susan. I don't own Sherlock, Molly, John, Mary, or the other  
previously known characters. Just breathe my thoughts into them. I also  
don't own (though it'd be pretty) this beautiful gown that inspired  
Molly's wedding dress. It is the satin-faced organza gown from David's  
Bridal. In the picture I saw, it has an illusion piece to make it look  
like it has sleeves, which I thought was more Molly than without. Its  
under the Vintage inspired tab of their online catalog, if you want to  
go see it. Have fun! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Forty-Five:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly woke the next morning with an overwhelming bubble of excitement in  
her stomach. 'Today's the day.' She thought to herself. She decided to  
get up and start preparing for the grand event. Even though it wasn't  
due for another twelve hours, Molly knew she wouldn't be able to go back  
to sleep either. She quietly tread to the bathroom adjacent to her guest  
room. She shared a room with Mary, the two having decided to have a  
final fling before the big day. Molly's mother had arrived late in the  
evening and went to bed almost immediately after being shown to her  
room. Pam and Matt were given a large suite with a private bath. The  
boys were given a large, joined room next to theirs. It happened to be  
ideal, with old papered walls. The room was done up in a style all its  
own. A beautiful pirate's treasure cove was painted on one wall, the bed  
resembled a large ship's helm. The boys found the room to cater to their  
young imaginative desires, completing their joy with a set of rope  
ladders the climbed to the ceiling. Molly had gone in to see this  
wonderful room that the twins raved about. She thought about the  
experience from the previous evening.

OoOo

''And look at this, Auntie! There's a telescope and everything!" Titus  
shouted from a small balcony that held a rounded window. The telescope  
gazed out of it, pointed directly to the skies. Violet had been watching  
them play for several minutes when Molly walked in.

''They remind me of Sherlock when he was that age. He'd spend hours in  
here, either concocting experiments or star gazing. Sometimes I'd sneak  
in to watch him. He pretended when he thought he was alone. For some  
reason, the boy didn't think it was proper to be a child when others  
could see him. Peculiar lad, my son.'' She said as her eyes drifted off,  
almost like they were watching the memory on a screen. Molly was sent  
back into her own flashback.

'You look sad. When you think he can't see you.'

The words, while very different in context and emotion, still rang very  
true for the consulting man. Molly had had the rare pleasure of seeing  
him completely unguarded, innocent. Almost like a child.

OoOo

As Molly showered, her thoughts drifted to the big happening. She was  
marrying the man of her dreams. He was marrying her. Molly smiled as the  
water ran down her back, warming her cool skin. She was humming a song  
when she heard a knock on the door.

''Yes, hello? Who is it?" She called out, trying to hear over the  
rushing water. Instead on answering, the person simply opened the door  
and came in. Molly's brow wrinkled in a bit of fear as she dared herself  
to peek out of the curtain. There, standing in the middle of the room by  
the sink, were two very sleepy little boys. They seemed to not have  
heard her, and were busy arguing tiredly.

''Move Timothy, I want to brush my teeth.'' Titus said with a yawn.  
Meanwhile, the other ginger boy splashed his hands idly in the running  
water.

''No. I'm not done. Wait your turn, Ti.'' He said, his voice equally  
thick with sleep. They shoved each other back and forth a bit, before  
Molly decided to intervene.

''Boys. Why are you up so early?'' She called from behind the shower  
curtain. This caused the twins to jump and spin around to look at her.  
Molly's damp hair was stuck to her neck, only her head peering out.

''Sorry Auntie. We wanted to play more in Sherlock's old room. But we  
have to do this stuff when we get up at home too. We didn't know you  
were in here. Sorry.'' Titus said, looking down a bit. Molly chuckled a bit.

''Well, hurry along then. Share the sink and then go play. I've got to  
get out soon though. Alright?" She said with a smile. The boys nodded,  
and quickly carried out their morning routine. Soon, they left the  
bathroom, allowing Molly to finish with her shower in peace.

OoOo

''Can't you drive any faster?" The blond man in the back seat called to  
the cabbie. The old man driving the car huffed a bit, before putting his  
foot on the gas a bit more. Sherlock sat in the back alongside John, who  
kept looking at his watch in nervous patterns.

''We have plenty of time, John. I'm sure Mary isn't going to kill you  
for being there with a few hours to spare.'' He said calmly. John  
scoffed as he looked over at the man.

''Easy for you to say. Molly expects this sort of thing from you. Mary,  
on the other and. Mary's not known you as long. She doesn't quite get  
'you' yet.'' John said, gesturing to the tall man. Sherlock merely  
rolled his eyes, and watched the road ahead.

OoOo

Meanwhile, the guests ad started getting up and ready for the day. Mrs.  
Hudson was down in the kitchen already, preparing a beautiful assortment  
of sweets and small sandwiches. Mrs. Holmes had given her unlimited  
access to the large cooking area, as well as the pantry, refrigerator,  
and staff. Mrs. H happily worked away.

OoOo

Upstairs, Pam was dressing young SusieLoo in an adorable purple dress.  
The skirt was simply a tutu, with the top having long sleeves that  
overran the baby's wee arms. Susan squirmed and giggled on the bed as  
Pam worked the garment on her. Pam tickled the small girl's belly and  
spoke to her in a high pitched register, laughing at sounds her daughter  
emitted. Matt was trying to negotiate with his necktie, getting nowhere  
with the stubborn garment. After Pam had dressed her daughter, she stood  
and helped her husband.

OoOo

Mrs. Hooper had decidedly taken the longest to dress. She had packed a  
large wardrobe's amount of clothing options for the occasion, and  
couldn't decide which she liked best. Molly had already left her room in  
a huff of frustration. Their argument had ended in Mrs. Hooper simply  
sitting on the bed in a pompous tantrum, and Molly pulling out the first  
dress she saw.

''Just...just wear this, Mum. I don't care what you wear, but I would  
like you to be in attendance, and not still choosing. Thank you.'' She  
said, tossing the sequined gown on the bed and storming out. Mrs. Hooper  
sat there looking at the gown, before shaking her head.

''Girl doesn't know what she's talking about.'' She muttered to herself  
as she continued in her search.

OoOo

Mary and Molly were possibly the most efficient in preparing for the  
day. First Mary had dressed in her simple, deep purple gown. She had  
tossed her blond hair up into a twisted bun, with small tendrils curling  
down from the back. The young nurse had then helped her friend prepare.  
Molly sat still as Mary curled her hair into thick rings. She tied back  
the top half of Molly's hair, so that it was raised a bit above the  
rest, giving the curls a bit of a chance to show off. Next, she had  
applied the smallest amount of makeup. Molly's lips were a beautiful  
pinkish hue, natural, yet still making them stand out. Her eyes held a  
brownish glow on her lids now, and her cheeks had been graced with just  
a hint of blush. Mary then helped Molly into her elegant dress. When all  
was finished, Mary stood back to look at her friend.

''Oh, Molly. You look divine! You look gorgeous!" She said with a huge  
smile. Molly looked at herself in the mirror, almost unable to recognize  
herself. She smiled at Mary in the mirror's reflection, and they broke  
into a simultaneous squeal of joy.

OoOo

''Mummy, I can't get this shoe to stay tied.'' Timothy held his left  
foot up in the air. The shoelaces on the polished, black dress-shoe hung  
down from the top. Pam was busy getting dressed in her gown, and sighed  
a bit.

''I've got it.'' Matt said, touching her on her waist and planting a  
kiss on her cheek. He walked to where the boys sat and tied their messed  
laces tightly.

''You boys ready for your big job today?" He asked them. They nodded  
their heads in excitement, huge grins on their faces. Matt chuckled as  
he looked at his two boys. They sat on the large bed, each darned in  
small tuxedos that matched his own. Instead of a modern necktie, they  
each wore a clipped, adorable bow tie, which sat just under their chins.  
The boys scratched a bit at their necks, obviously unused to such formal  
wear. Matt laughed as they looked simply miserable in the suits, yet  
their faces held the widest of smiles.

OoOo

''I can't seem to get it out of the snow, sir. You sure you want to  
walk? That's a long, chilly trek.'' The cabbie called from further down  
the road. Sherlock made a waving motion, as if to say he was ignoring  
what the man had to say. John trudged through the snow beside his  
friend, breathing in the cold, winter air.

''So, how long of a walk is it?" He asked airily. Sherlock stopped for  
only a moment, looking around him at the scenery, and then to his watch.

''I'd say about half an hour if I can phone Mycroft. He could give us a  
lift.'' He said as he continued to walk. He flipped his mobile up to his  
ear. No signal, the call was lost.

''Then again, make that an hour.'' He said, and the two continued to  
walk up the cold hill.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	46. Chapter 46

I only own the kiddies and their folks in this fic! All other characters  
are owned by other, much more amazing people.

Dum dum-duhdum. Dum dum-duhdum. Lol. Who's ready for a wedding? I really  
hope you like it. I'm not the best at capturing moments like this...so I  
hope I don't let you all down. Read on and enjoy!

Chapter Forty-six:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Where the bloody hell were you? You've only got half an hour to be  
ready!" Mary shouted as she descended the stairs. John and Sherlock  
stood at the bottom, just inside the door. Each were chilled  
significantly from their hour and a half walk. Upon reaching them, Mary  
had gone to drag John up the stairs and force him to hurry. However, all  
the anger and frustration she harbored few out the window as she  
touched his iced hand.

''Oh my God. You're freezing! What happened?" She asked, pulling his  
face to her to warm it against her warm body. John breathed in the scent  
of her, sighing in relief that he was no longer out in the cold.

''The cab got stuck in the snow. We had no signal to call anyone. I'm  
sorry, dear.'' John said into the crook of her neck. Mary ran her hand  
along the side of his cheek, attempting to warm it up.

''Don't you worry about that now. Let's just get you two upstairs and  
ready, okay?" She asked in a sweeter tone, nodding her head toward the  
stairs. As the walked up the steps, Sherlock tapped the young woman on  
the shoulder. She turned to look at him, and saw the slightest hint of  
his nerves.

''Is she...how is she?" He asked, fearing his lady may be just as upset  
as the fiery blonde.

''She's lovely, Sherlock. Not a care in the world. I don't even think  
she realized you two weren't here yet. Sweet thing, she looks  
beautiful.'' She smiled at the tall detective. He nodded, giving a brief  
smile.

OoOo

The guests were all seated in the smaller ballroom of the Holmes Manor.  
Matt had escorted in both Mrs. Holmes and Hooper, seating them together.  
He then walked back down the aisle, next to bring in his sister. Mrs.  
Hudson was escorted in next, by Lestrade, who sat her next to the other  
older women. Mycroft stood at the very back of the room, his eyes  
scanning over the people as they came in. Pam walked down next, holding  
Susan in her arms. The little girl cooed and giggled as they passed by  
some of the members of staff from the large home, as well as the few  
other guests. She stood next to the front, across from Sherlock. He  
stood tall, looking about and deducing things. His mother shot him a  
look, and the detective was soon very careful about not letting his eyes  
dart around as they normally did.

John and Mary were linked by each other's arms in the doorway. The  
doctor's red nose and ears had calmed since their cold return just  
moments before. Sherlock watched him as he walked Mary up to the front.  
The two were smiling happily at each other, oblivious to anyone around  
them. 'Obviously made up for whatever argument they had had yesterday on  
the phone.' He thought to himself. Behind them were two ginger boys,  
looking around as they walked hand in hand up the aisle. Each one held a  
small box in their hand. Sherlock smirked as they saw him, and waved  
giddily. They all but ran up to the front of the room, and handed him  
the two boxes. The people chuckled quietly at their display.

''Here you go, Uncle Sherlock! We were extra careful. Daddy said not to  
lose them no matter what. We didn't lose them, see?" They said in a  
chorus. Sherlock plucked the boxes from their fingers, and bowed to  
them. John chuckled from beside him, and shook his head slightly. The  
boys skipped off to sit by the older ladies. Mrs. Hudson silently told  
them the importance of being quiet, to which the boys responded by  
clamping a hand over the other's mouth. Sherlock nodded a thankful  
glance to her, and the lady gave him a wink and a smirk. Soft music  
started up from a speaker system that flooded the room, and Sherlock  
stood up straighter than he already was. First to round the corner was  
Matt, who held his arm out for the unseen bride. John looked up to see  
Sherlock's face gazing expectantly at the door. He then saw the change  
of face as Molly rounded the corner. All matter of harsh, sociopath  
Sherlock was wiped from his features upon seeing her.

She stood there, holding a small bouquet of lilies in one hand, her  
other wrapped around Matthew's elbow. Her beautiful gown flowed on her  
as they slowly, gracefully, made their way toward him. Sherlock found  
his mouth growing dry, his eyes not wanting to leave her, and his heart  
rate increasing tenfold. Her hair bounced lightly with each step she  
took, and he could see the blush creep into her skin as she met his  
gaze. Soon, they reached the front. Matt kissed her cheek, and gave her  
hand to the consulting groom. He took her small hand in his larger one,  
and led her to join him.

''Hi Aunt Molly!" The twins shouted from the side. Molly's face let out  
a wide smile, holding back a laugh, as she turned and waved at them.  
They waved back frantically, before Mrs. Holmes turned and quietly told  
them to hush. They looked embarrassed, and plopped back into their  
seats. Molly waved again slightly, before turning to see Sherlock  
standing before her.

''You look... divine would be an understatement.'' He whispered to her.  
Her smile grew.

Molly had thought she would die from the moment she saw him. There he  
stood, at the front of the room. His hair was slightly slicked back,  
with a stray curl bouncing forth on his forehead. His long arms and  
torso were clad in a jet black tuxedo jacket. A black tie dangled down  
just under his throat, and onto his chest. Molly drank in the sight of  
his long legs covered in the pants of equal shade. Her eyes roved over  
his toned muscles casting shadowed lines on the suit. As she reached the  
front, she saw his deep eyes swirling with a mixture of something she  
couldn't quite place. They gleamed at her. Now, as he took her hand,  
Molly was sure she would faint from his presence. She looked him over  
once again, this time taking stock of his missing shoes. Molly tilted  
her head, raising a questioning eyebrow, to which her groom responded  
with a coy, innocent smirk.

A short, chubby man walked to stand in front of them. Sherlock's eyes  
widened at the recognition of one Mike Stamford standing in front of  
them. He saw the look, and chuckled.

''Yea, I'm ordained. So what? Molly and I had this arranged quite some  
time ago, ya know!" Mike said in his rosy voice. Molly giggled lightly,  
and Sherlock smirked, before motioning for their friend to continue.

''Dear ladies and gentlemen. We've all come together to witness this  
wonderful, and quite frankly, shocking event. I've known both Molly and  
Sherlock a very, very long time. I can tell you from experience, these  
two were always destined to be brought together, and it's finally  
happened. Now, I understand the couple has decided to forgo a typical  
wedding ceremony, and go straight for the vows and rings. So, which one  
of you wants to go first?" He looked between them. Sherlock cleared his  
that just a bit, and Molly looked up to see him staring at her exclusively.

''Molly Hooper. You have known me for a great deal of time. In all the  
years of our association, I have been...less than kind a considerable  
amount of times. Yet you never gave up on me. Your character has spoken  
volumes to me through several events. However, it is your love that has  
stunned me most of all. I am not one for sentiment, never have been. But  
I would be a lying fool if I didn't say to you now, in front of our  
family and friends, that I love you wholeheartedly. You grant me the  
great honor of becoming my wife, and I will strive to keep you safe for  
the rest of your life.'' His voice was low, relatively quiet. As if he  
were offering her a prayer just between the two of them, he spoke softly  
and slipped the beautiful ring on her finger. It was a simply stone. An  
opal in place of where a diamond would normally sit. Molly had admitted  
once to him that she didn't like diamonds. He had, of course, deduced  
the rest of her unsaid preference. Molly sighed as he slid it on her  
finger, the ring coming to a rest on her finger just above the simple  
engagement ring already residing there. It was her turn, and she  
breathed in nervously.

''Sherlock Holmes. In all my years, I can honestly say I never saw this  
in my future. And yet, I've always imagined it. You are extraordinary. I  
love you now more than, so much more, than I did when we first met. I've  
always loved you. You are such an incredibly wonderful, good man. I am  
the luckiest girl on the face of the planet to be able to call you mine.  
I have always wanted to be there when you needed me, and I will always  
be here when you need me now. Forever and then some. I love you.'' She  
said, soft tears flowing from her eyes freely and down her cheeks.  
Sherlock grinned at her obvious emotion as she carefully slid the dark,  
onyx band around his finger. She took his hand and kissed it, right  
where his ring sat. Sherlock pulled her close to him, and lifted her  
chin up to meet his eyes. They stared into each other for moments on  
end, before Mike cleared his throat awkwardly. They looked at him  
together, and he rolled his eyes.

''Oh, go on. Just kiss her already, ya big git.'' Mike said, nudging his  
arm. He announced the couple and the small crowd cheered eagerly with  
glee. All of this was missed, however, by the newly married couple, who  
were too busy studying the lines of each other's lips. Sherlock cradled  
her head with his hand, his other entwined in her fingers. Molly found  
herself standing on tipped toes to reach his mouth more thoroughly. Soon  
they separated, to be greeted with another cheer. Molly squeezed  
Sherlock's hand as he rolled his eyes. Public events had never been his  
sort of thing, and it showed Molly even more the amount of which he  
loved her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	47. Chapter 47

I own Titus, Timothy, SusieLoo, Matt, Pam, Mrs. Hooper, and to a small  
extent, Violet Holmes. But I'm not sure on that one, really. That's it.  
Hm, shall I shut my gob so you can all read? Okay, read on!

Chapter Forty-seven:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They began to serve the wonderful platters of Mrs. Hudson's food. Her  
prize achievement had been the cake. It was a wonderful blend of marble  
and red velvet mixes, deliciously balancing each other. Simple in iced  
design, the white frosting was laced with deep purple ribbons of the  
sweet covering. The beautiful, three tiered cake had already been cut  
and placed onto fine china sets. The servants of the Holmes Estate  
walking around the small ballroom with the large, silver trays. Violet  
Holmes was forcing her eldest into a domestic chat on one side of the  
room. He sat, shifting uncomfortably, as she spoke of her life from the  
previous months since their last visit.

Mrs. Hudson was sitting in a chair not too far away, entertaining the  
twins, and holding Susan while Pam and Matt each dished out a plate for  
their sons. The twins were quite taken with the grandmotherly lady, and  
they gabbed on and on to her about their latest adventures at home.  
SusieLoo giggled, her bright red baby curls bouncing as she squirmed in  
the sweet lady's hands.

Lestrade, meanwhile, was awkwardly trying to disentangle himself from  
Molly's intoxicated mother. The woman was sipping on her sixth glass of  
champagne, and had apparently taken a liking to the silver-haired inspector.

''You, Detective Lestrade, you are one very, very, very. Good looking  
man. I may be a ripe age. But I think we could be compelled to keep each  
other. Company.'' She slurred over her words, taking pauses in between  
to drink. She threw an arm around his waist, and Greg found himself  
wriggling out of her grasp as she gripped a hand on his backside.

''With all, due respect, Mrs. Hooper. I really must tell you, I'm  
already spoken for. Besides, you're far too gone for it to be something  
of fair play. I'll just...go get you a coffee.'' He said in a hesitating  
voice as he backed away from the cougar. She slumped into a chair,  
waving a shaky hand at him, and giggling flirtatiously. Lestrade  
immediately veered to go speak with Matt about his mother's behavior.  
Mike was busy socializing with John and Mary at a table. The three  
hadn't seen much of each other, and were all eagerly out-telling stories  
of their history with either member of the newlyweds.

''Speaking of which, where are they?" John asked, looking all around the  
room. Mike did the same, and Mary's eyes followed. She caught sight of  
an abandoned bouquet sitting on the table closest to the door. A knowing  
smile came over her face.

''I think the happy two are um, off celebrating their union.'' She  
whispered to John in a mischievous tone. He chuckled, before nodding in  
agreement.

OoOo

He pulled her swiftly up the long hall. When she didn't immediately  
comply, Sherlock strongly plucked Molly up into his arms, practically  
throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed with delighted surprise at  
the action, and took to kissing him passionately once again. The ever  
reddening detective pushed her up against the wall, pinning her there  
with his own body. Molly clutched onto his neck, running a hand through  
his thick hair.

''Sherlock, mmm, Sherlock. We have to go back. We still have to...unwrap  
the gifts and...and say goodbyes to...everyone.'' Molly breathed out a  
few words with each sigh. Sherlock's teeth, meanwhile, raked across her  
neck, as he stood with her in his arms. The long hall echoed her gasps,  
and she placed a hand on his cheek, drawing his attention up to her words.

''Molly, you insufferable woman. I don't care about gifts, or guests, or  
goodbyes. I care about finally getting a chance to not be interrupted  
with you. Yet, here we stand. Being interrupted.'' He groaned, much like  
a child. His head rolled back as she chuckled, placing a delicate hand  
on his chest.

''I'm sorry. I know. Just...just a bit longer, alright? Then I promise,  
we won't be bothered for days, if that's what you wish.'' She said,  
whispering seductively into his ear. Sherlock visibly shivered at her  
words, and quickly set her down. He took her hand in his, marching them  
back to get all the niceties taken care of. Molly giggled the whole way  
as they stormed through the gigantic house.

OoOo

''Then there was the time he was escorted to Buckingham Palace with  
nothing more than a sheet wrapped around him.'' John chuckled as he  
stood. Everyone else laughed, aside from Mycroft, whose face twinged  
with unamused annoyance. John continued.

''In the years I have known Sherlock, he's always been full of  
surprises. Though, I think this one will keep surprising us for years to  
come. To Sherlock and Molly.'' He held up a glass, toasting the couple  
along with the others in the room.

The two strolled into the ballroom once more, and John held back a laugh  
at the sheer frustrated glare on Sherlock's face. Mary lightly giggled,  
picking up on what most likely happened. The couple strolled in, and  
Sherlock quickly picked up a glass of the clear, bubbling beverage.

''Thank you all so very, very much for coming to attend today. Molly and  
I are absolutely delighted to have you here to celebrate with us.  
Cheers!" He said in a rapid fire sarcastic tone, before downing the  
drink. Molly bit back a hysterical laughter. His pure impatience spilled  
out of his every pore. It amused her to no end.

Molly saw the large table with gifts. The amount was overwhelming, as  
was the desire to be with her new husband. She grinned, having made her  
decision. She held up a glass of white wine, and the guests all turned.

''I, too, just wanted to thank you all so much for being here. It means  
so much to have family and friends who believe in you. We love you all  
dearly. To family.'' Her tone was more sincere as she raised her glass.  
The small crowd copied her last phrase, before drinking. Just as the two  
were about to leave, Molly felt a tug on her dress. She turned and  
looked down to see her two redheaded nephews.

''Aunt Molly? Uncle Sherlock? Where are you going?" They asked together.  
Molly turned a deep crimson red, and Sherlock stepped in.

''We are going to go take a nap. Busy day, and we're both very tired. In  
fact, I think everyone may be going to sleep soon.'' He said, looking  
around at the swiftly tiring group. Titus and Timothy sighed in a bit of  
disappointment.

''Can we come nap with you?" Timothy perked up. Molly giggled into  
Sherlock's shoulder, before kneeling down to their level.

''Oh, boys. I'm sorry, not this time. But I tell you what, the next time  
we come see you, we can build a huge blanket fort in your living room,  
and we can all sleep there! Is that okay?" She asked. Her voice catered  
to their developing needs, and it seemed to appease the clever twins.  
Their eyes sparkled with the promise.

''Okay Auntie! Have a good nap!" Titus said. They both hugged onto their  
dolled up aunt, before closing in on Sherlock. He ruffled their heads as  
a means of dismissing them back to their parents. The two ran in the  
other direction.

OoOo

Getting away had seemed a more difficult challenge than the curly haired  
man thought it would be. It seemed the closer to the exit they got, the  
more they were stopped. Finally, it came to saying good evening to John,  
Mrs. Hudson, and Mary.

''I'll have things set up for you both when you get back to Baker  
Street.'' John said, clapping a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. They had  
come to an arrangement of John remaining at Baker Street, residing in  
221C. Mary and Molly chatted away frantically, getting in as many words  
as they could before Sherlock snatched up his new bride. Mrs. Hudson  
tearfully clutched onto the both of them.

''Oh, my dears. I'm so happy for you both. We'll see you in a few days,  
yes?" She said with a bright smile. Molly hugged the older woman  
tightly, before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see an  
impatient Sherlock waiting for her. She giggled, and released Mrs.  
Hudson. They waved goodbye one final time to their guests, before  
walking down the long corridor to Sherlock's suite in the mansion. As  
they passed through the main entryway, Molly saw a wrinkled old man  
standing next to the stairs. Sherlock stopped briefly.

''Stanley, do not let anyone touch that door until I give further  
notice. Understood?" His voice was calm, yet demanding. Stanley nodded  
his head firmly, and a slight grin passed his features as he looked at  
the two of them.

''Understood, Master Holmes. Congratulations again, sir.'' His wavering  
voice said slowly. Sherlock smirked at the old man, before giving him a  
boyish wink, and pulling Molly down the hall with him. Her nose crinkled  
as she laughed, and they made their way to the suite. Sherlock turned to  
look at her just outside the door.

''Now, what was it you said about not being bothered, Dr. Holmes?" His  
face spread into a playful smirk, before he picked her up and carried  
her into the room, slamming the door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	48. Chapter 48

Hm, I only own the twins, and their immediate family. Nothing else.  
Still waiting for that call. Lol. Enjoy!

Chapter Forty-eight:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been almost two full days before the staff had heard the  
slightest word from the new Holmes couple. Finally, early in the morning  
of their second day, the two peeked out, simply to ask for breakfast,  
before closing the door again. An hour and a half later, the food sat on  
a silver cart just outside their room. Another cart sat beside it,  
containing their wide selection of gifts. Sherlock pulled the two trays  
into their large suite, closing the door behind him. He looked over to  
Molly, who was napping in the tangled mess of sheets on the large bed.  
Her hair was still slightly curled from the day of their wedding. Yet,  
the do had now become a frayed, tangled maze on her head. Sherlock  
poured two cups of piping hot coffee, before sauntering back to the bed  
with them in hand. He carefully sat in his spot next to her on the  
mattress, trying to gently wake her. Molly took in a deep breath, and  
slowly opened her eyes.

''Mm, good morning. Who knew I was so tired?" She chuckled sleepily.  
Sherlock smirked as he handed her a cup. Molly sat up, wrapping the  
sheet around herself, and took the warm mug from him. She took in a sip,  
and let out a moan of satisfaction for the liquid's flavor. Sherlock  
chuckled at the sound, remembering the several times she had made it in  
the past 48 hours.

''Yes, well, I think that's the definition of 'thoroughly spent', don't  
you agree? We have breakfast, as well as gifts, if you'd like.'' He  
pointed over to where the two carts sat. Molly's tired face brightened a  
bit.

''Breakfast, then presents!" She said cheerfully. Sherlock chuckled at  
her bubbly attitude, and strode over to the cart of food. His blue  
dressing gown flowed behind him, and Molly let out a cat call of  
approval at catching a glimpse of his naked form beneath it. Sherlock  
picked up a plate of food and brought it to her.

''You need to eat too. Regain your strength.'' Molly said as she took a  
bite into the warm toast. Sherlock sighed, but obliged her request by  
returning with his own plateful. The two ate in companionable silence,  
until finally, the breakfast was cleared. Sherlock pushed the car back  
into the hall, and closed the door behind him once again. He then  
wheeled over the large tray of gifts. Molly looked at them excitedly,  
deciding where to start. Sherlock climbed back onto the bed next to her,  
and kissed along her neck.

''Come on, Sherlock. We've got to at least get through half of them,  
okay? Let your stomach settle first.'' She winked playfully at him. The  
detective huffed like a pouting child, but nodded. He picked up the  
first gift. There were two identical boxes. They were wrapped together  
with a knotted bow, and each box was labeled separately. Molly plucked  
the one with her name on it from his hands. The label was written in  
Greg Lestrade's hand. 'To the detective, and his new assistant.' They  
opened them at the same time, and Molly giggled as she discovered the  
present. Sherlock, meanwhile, let out a less than amused groan, removing  
the thing from the container. He held up the deerstalker, as it flopped  
about in his hand. Molly lifted hers up as well, and placed it on her  
head. Sherlock smirked suddenly.

''You see, it's not so ridiculous when a beautiful woman wears it.'' He  
said, tossing his own at aside. It landed across the room with a light  
thud. Molly chuckled, and kept the ear-hat on her head. She reached for  
the next one. The box looked like it had been run over by a truck, and  
the wrapping was two different patterns. Molly laughed, knowing full  
well who it was from.

''To Auntie Molly and Uncle Sherlock...'' she read on the tag. Sherlock  
smiled as he saw the horrid attempt at spelling his name. Molly tore  
through the tape and paper, and opened the box to see a collection of  
various insects. They had all been pinned to cards, each labeled with  
the same of the bug. Sherlock seemed genuinely fascinated by the gift,  
and Molly merely cooed over how thoughtful her young nephews were. She  
set the box aside, and reached for another.

OoOo

They had gone through about two-thirds of the gifts, the pile now  
reaching its last level. Sherlock had refrained from commenting as they  
opened their third toaster. Molly laughed at his obvious annoyance for  
the repeated present, and calmed his nerves with planted kisses over his  
collar, reassuring him they would take two of them back. Molly reached  
for another box.

''Hm, this one doesn't say who it's from.'' Molly said as she lifted it  
into her lap. Sherlock sat up straight as he saw the box. Bright red  
paper covered the long, slender package. It shimmered under the light of  
their room, a small tag protruding on the side. Sherlock knew who its  
sender was, without even seeing the card. The only thing that did was to  
confirm his already absolute prediction of who had given it. Molly read  
the tag aloud, in confusion.

''No name, just says, 'To Mr. Holmes, and the woman who beat you'. What  
a funny sort of riddle. Do you know who sent it?" She asked, turning to  
him. He swallowed a bit, and nodded his head. Molly eyed him pressingly,  
and at the same time lifted the box top. Her question was lost as she  
lifted the item from its silk bed housed inside the package.

''Hm, well, whoever they are, they must know you like to beat people in  
the morgue.'' She giggled, holding up the black, crisp riding crop.  
Sherlock's eyes went wide as he thought of the meaning behind the  
phrase. 'The woman who beat me. Molly, in this case, by getting me to  
enter into domesticity. This isn't a gift for my own personal use, it's  
meant for the two of us. Oh.' Sherlock's thoughts stopped as he realized  
The Woman's clear intended use of her wedding present to them. He tried  
best to hide the blush crawling across his neck, but Molly caught on.

''Sherlock? Are you alright? You've gone flush. Who's the gift from?"  
She asked again. He too in a sip of air, and spoke.

''The Woman. Irene Adler.'' Molly's face dawned with realization to  
match her husband's. She had remembered the case involving the notorious  
lady who nearly brought the nation to ruin. She remembered seeing her  
supposed body on one of her morgue slabs. And yes, she even remembered  
reading The Woman's file, the part about her chosen profession. Molly  
blushed a deep crimson color as she looked at the black switch in her  
lap. She bit her lip, letting out a nervous giggle, before placing the  
crop back into the box. They would discuss that present...later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	49. Chapter 49

Any who, I only own my OC's, nothing more. I know it's not an Emmy, but  
I think Moffat/Gattiss and the entire cast and crew need a wonderful  
round of Applause for their excellent work on such a classic story! I  
think America just isn't ready for such brilliant telly, and that's why  
they didn't win. Anyway, read on, my darlings!

Chapter Forty-Nine:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had fully enjoyed a wonderful week at the Holmes Estate, before  
returning to London. Molly returned to her morgue, to find a backlog of  
paperwork needing her to sign. Sherlock had returned, of course, to  
interesting cases that Scotland Yard couldn't quite seem to solve. He  
took three on the first day of his return with his lovely wife. John had  
outwardly objected to him returning so soon, citing how upset Molly  
would be. Secretly, only seen by Sherlock, the doctor was thrilled to  
have his best friend back in action.

Things had gone smoothly, until Sherlock and Molly had their first  
argument as newlyweds. John was just walking in as Mrs. Hudson scrambled  
down the stairs. He saw the fear in her eyes, and stopped her just at  
the bottom of the steps.

''Oh, those two. Apparently, Sherlock's gone and accidentally melted a  
locket that Molly's father gave her. She's really upset, and, you know  
Sherlock. Poor boy doesn't even understand why.'' She said, her fingers  
fluttering about in little gestures of emphasis. She walked back to her  
flat, and John listened to the shouting from the bottom of the stair.

''You don't even know, do you? You don't know what melted it! It was  
sterling silver, Sherlock! And look, it's got a hole through it! What  
sort of chemical burns a hole...through STERLING SILVER!" Molly's voice  
climbed higher in volume and pitch, until she sounded hoarse. Sherlock  
huffed in annoyance as he stood across the living room from the petite  
woman.

''Molly, I really don't understand what is so upsetting about a locket  
being accidentally melted down by a toppled experiment.'' His voice was  
crisp, annoyed, and harsh in tone. Molly's soft breaths blubbered with  
choked back tears, as she spoke.

''It's more than the locket, Sherlock! What's going to happen if we have  
kids? What if some mysterious beaker falls over and melts one of them!?  
I don't think I can-'' she stopped, not wanting to cry in front of him  
when he was like this. Sherlock's brow furrowed in confusion.

''Molly?'' He asked curiously. Molly slowly lifted her head to look at him.

''I don't think I can stand losing another one, Sherlock.'' She spoke  
quietly now, her voice trembling as the tears rolled down her face.  
Sherlock's face struck sober with the realization of why his wife was so  
put out. He moved toward her, and Molly turned to hide her face from  
him. Sherlock sighed in contempt for her action, and pulled her into his  
arms. He held her close, letting her tears soak into his suit jacket.

''I must figure out how not to upset you. It pains me to see you so  
hurt, Molly.'' He whispered softly into her hair. Molly sighed into his  
chest, before looking up at him. She simply nodded, before giving him a  
chaste peck on his lips. The sign that he was forgiven, or soon to be.  
Molly then disentangled herself from his grasp and walked into the kitchen.

OoOo

Three weeks later, Sherlock and John were on a case. They leaned over  
the cold body of one Mr. Peumonte, who had a stake shoved through his  
gut. John looked closely at the wound and the young man, talking out the  
details.

''He bled out, probably died in under thirty minutes, judging by the  
size of the hole. Late 20s, probably just out of college, I'd say.'' He  
said as he stood up. Sherlock leaned in closer, taking in the tiniest of  
details. He filtered though the useless facts, in search of things that  
were beneficial to know. Finally, he stood, disposing of his latex gloves.

''27, in fact. Recent student of Cambridge, going by the fraternity ring  
on his right hand. However, no books, no class schedule on his person,  
not even a ticket for the train ride home. So, he's been expelled. Most  
likely due to the fact that he was toting drugs out to other students.  
The stake through his middle means he probably fell in with one of those  
cult-ish gangs. Wonderful, those, they always come up with symbolic ways  
of killing people.'' Sherlock smiled to himself, and John and Lestrade  
rolled their eyes. Sherlock took in a breath to continue, when his phone  
rang. He looked down a it, and answered immediately.

''What's wrong? Are you alright?" His voice dripped with concern, a  
concern John had only ever heard him use in regards to one person. He  
watched Sherlock listen intently to the speaker.

''Sherlock? Could you come home? I hate to pull you away from the case,  
but...this is kind of important.'' Molly spoke nervously through the  
speaker. Sherlock took in a deep breath, she sounded distressed.

''Yes, I've solved it anyway, stay where you are. I'll be there soon.''  
He hung up the phone, and turned to John.

''I've got to run. Molly needs me. Finish up here, will you?" He turned  
to leave the back lot. Lestrade hollered after him.

''Oi! Who are we looking for, exactly?" He yelled. Sherlock groaned  
before turning around and stalking back.

''Oh, must I do everything for you, Inspector? You're looking for a  
young gang, mostly teens and early twenties. According to homeless  
network, they like to stir things up just south of Trafalgar Square.  
Call themselves 'night dwellers'. Obsessed with those odd novellas of  
complete rubbish. You know, vampires, werewolves, whatever else people  
are publishing today. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a fairly pressing  
matter to address at Baker Street. Good day.'' He said with lightning  
speed, and turned again. This time, he made it out of the concrete area,  
and out into the street. Sherlock hailed a cab, and returned to his home.

OoOo

''Molly? Molly, where are you? What's wrong?" Sherlock called as he ran  
up the stairs. He shed his scarf and coat on the rack by the door, and  
frantically searched the front rooms for signs of his beautiful wife.

''I'm in the bedroom.'' He heard her call out, and his feet swiftly  
carried him there. Upon opening the door, he saw her sitting on the edge  
of the bed. She held an object in her hand, and seemed to be transfixed  
with it. He knelt in front of her, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

''Molly?" She looked at him, and her face broke into a smile. She handed  
him the small pen like item. He looked down at it, just as the words  
left her mouth.

''Sherlock, I'm pregnant.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	50. Chapter 50

K, well...I guess I can add another brainchild to the list of what's  
mine in this story. Lol. Well, not entirely. Half the credit for this  
baby goes to my muse, musicchica10...who inspired where this story is  
going to go. So this baby is just as much hers as it is mine! Lol. Any  
who, read on my loves!

Chapter Fifty:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Sherlock, I'm pregnant.'' She said, her face gazing at his as he  
studied the test in his hand. After the message seemed to soak in, his  
eyes shot up to her waiting ones. A grin slowly crept into the corners  
of his mouth, and he stood. Molly giggled as he leaned over her,  
planting boyishly happy kisses on her face. Suddenly, he stopped.

''No cabs. Do you understand me? If you need to go anywhere, we will  
have one of Mycroft's cars pick you up and take you. No cabs, no tubes,  
no public transportation of any sort.'' His voice was stern, and Molly  
knew he was stubborn enough not to budge on this issue. Not that she  
blamed him, of course. She nodded in agreement, and he kissed her again.  
Sherlock pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her ear as he cradled  
her.

''I told you. I told you we'd have a child. I will keep you safe this  
time. Both of you.'' Molly simply smiled at the promise. She kissed him  
slowly, wanting to savor his lips. When she separated from him, he  
looked down at her, his eyes were soft, yet held a sea of unnamed emotions.

''Molly, I am... I am...'' he tried forcing the word out of his mouth,  
yet his pride stood stubbornly in the way. Molly looked up at him, and  
saw the one emotion he was trying to convey that she might understand.

''Scared?" She asked with a slight grin. Sherlock, though his face was  
indignant, nodded in confirmation. Molly placed her hand on his cheek,  
drawing his attention to her.

''So am I. Bloody terrified. But, you're the great Sherlock Holmes, and  
you can do anything!'' Molly said proudly, before kissing him again. She  
breathed a bit of her confidence into him, and Sherlock eased his mind  
just a bit. 'Of course I can do this. Can't I?' His mind echoed silently  
with no answer.

OoOo

''We'd like you to be the baby's godparents.'' Molly said as she placed  
a hand on Mary's. The expecting couple sat across the table in 221C from  
John and Mary, who's eyes lit up upon hearing the news. Mary jumped from  
her spot and ran around to hug Molly. They squealed delightfully to each  
other, causing John to chuckle.

''Oh hush, you. This is fantastic news!" Mary chided her boyfriend  
playfully, before turning to talk to Molly. They soon evacuated to the  
sofa, leaving the two friends to sit silently at the table. Sherlock  
looked around, making tiny, passing observations. Finally, John spoke up.

''You have absolutely no idea what to do, do you?" He asked with a  
twinge of amusement. It did not go unnoticed, as soon, the detective's  
head shot to look at his smirking friend. He glared for a moment, before  
finally speaking.

''Not a single bloody clue.'' The two chuckled together.

''Congratulations, Sherlock. Really.'' John said after another moment of  
silence. He took in a breath, and retorted.

''And of course I'll be your child's godfather. Someone's got to look  
after that kid if you manage to get yourself killed.''

OoOo

Everyone had been excited upon hearing the news. Everyone, apart from  
two very possessive, very jealous, little boys.

''Does that mean you and Uncle Sherlock won't have time to come see us  
anymore, Auntie?" Titus asked on the brink of tears. Molly looked at her  
two sorrowful nephews, and found she was almost in tears herself.

''Of course not, boys! I- we will always have time for you, and Susan.  
Always! Besides, who's going to teach my baby how to collect bugs, or  
play rugby, or read stories?" She said, hugging them to her tightly. The  
two bodies in her arms quivered and shook with racking sobs, and Molly  
teared up along with them. Pam was rubbing Susan's back, soothing her  
small cries of sympathy for her big brothers. Matt pulled Sherlock aside  
as the two women attempted to console the children.

''Let me give you a bit of advice, mate. When it comes to pregnant  
women, they are as changeable as the weather, and very, very extreme  
when they do change. I know you're the world's only consorting- whatever  
you call yourself, but just...be aware, man.'' The brown haired man  
looked over to his wife, who was hugging one of her boys. She looked up,  
giving him a knowing glance, before smiling at Sherlock and returning  
her attention to the children. Sherlock nodded his head. Though his  
thoughts tossed the notion away. 'It's Molly. Sweet, endearing, lovely  
Molly. She won't change all that much.' His mind reasoned.

However, three months later, he had seriously wished he could take that  
thought back.

OoOo

Sherlock came home to 221B, parting with John at the stairs. He climbed  
the steps and entered the living room of his flat. Almost immediately,  
the keen detective could sense something different in the air. He had no  
sooner stripped his Bel staff coat and dark blue scarf, when he was  
turned and pushed up against the door. He was stunned, unable to move  
under the fierce strength of what held him in place. Sherlock looked  
down, to see his wife holding him by the hips. She gazed up at him  
hungrily, her eyes turning a dark, rich brown.

''I've waited for you to come home all day long. I missed you.'' She  
said in a low purr. Sherlock felt his stomach tighten under the sound,  
recoiling after a split second. Molly pressed herself flush against him,  
and laid a kiss on his jaw.

''Molly, perhaps you should do something to exert the extra hormones in  
your system.'' He suggested, realizing this was definitely something she  
was not in control of. Molly moved against him possessively, brushing  
her front against his, and letting out tiny mews of need. She bit  
lightly along his neck, and Sherlock found he had to bite his lip to  
hold in a moan.

''Molly...''

''What do you think I'm trying to do here, Sherlock?" She answered his  
previous advice in a breathy sigh. Suddenly, she was climbing him like  
an elm. Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders, and she hoisted her legs  
up, until they rested around his waist. Sherlock held her as she kissed  
his lips. Molly ran her fingers wildly through his dark hair, moaning  
and gasping into his mouth as she snogged him. Sherlock pulled away,  
breathing heavily.

''Molly, Molly wait. You need to calm yourself down. It's not safe to...  
'' He was preparing to explain to her the dangers he thought of,  
involving her physical boundaries whilst being pregnant. However, his  
voice cut off as his beloved now sobbed into his shirt. Her legs still  
wrapped up around his wist, and her arms were now draped loosely across  
his chest. She tried to speak through the tears, with the various  
attempts only leading to more cries.

''Y-you don't..want to...touch me...'' she blubbered into his shoulder.  
Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes as she kept mumbling incoherent  
thoughts of her apparent ugliness now that she was with child. Sherlock  
merely walked back to their bedroom, still letting her cling to him.  
Upon reaching the room, he sat down on the mattress. Molly was still  
stuck to him like white on rice, and so Sherlock merely rubbed her back  
with his long, pale finger tips. He could feel her shaky breathing  
soothe out, and finally, she was calm. Sherlock kicked his loafers off,  
and stretched his legs over the length of their bed. Molly mumbled  
softly in her sleep, unaware of her honesty and voiced concerns.

''Will you still think I'm pretty, even when I get fat?" She asked in a  
slurred tone. Sherlock smiled to himself as he tucked a strand of hair  
behind her ear. He tried to imagine what the petite woman would look  
like as she carried their child toward the end of the nine months. Her  
flat belly would protrude out and her breasts would swell slightly,  
while the rest of her limbs and body stayed thin. Her hair and skin  
would be healthier, giving the pathologist a rather warm glow. She would  
look exactly the way his mind imagined, Sherlock knew. She would be lovely.

''Beautiful.'' He whispered into her ear, just as he kissed her  
forehead. He whispered it again and closed his eyes to join her in sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	51. Chapter 51

Ah yes. I own nothing, aside from my brain children. I had a random  
thought..do you think any of the stars/creators of Sherlock get  
bored...and come read our versions of things? Thoughts? Anyway, share  
later...read now! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty-one:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The fourth month of Molly's pregnancy had gone fairly well. Sure, she  
had the occasional bout of morning sickness, accompanied by fairly  
reasonable cravings for certain foods. However, Sherlock felt these were  
all very easy to handle. It helped having Mrs. Hudson living just  
downstairs from them. The landlady viewed Molly as a daughter, and would  
dote upon any of her odd requests. Sherlock was allowed his regular  
habits of experimenting in the kitchen and shooting the walls when he  
was overly bored. Everything was wonderful and they were genuinely happy.

This had changed by month five.

OoOo

''Of course I've gained three pounds, Sherlock! I'm carrying a child, if  
you remember!'' Molly threw the tea towel draped over her shoulder at  
the man standing in the doorway. It hit him square in the face, and he  
looked up at her, stunned.

''Molly, it was merely a passing observation. I wasn't trying to insult  
you. I was just...'' he tried reasoning with her, yet she was too far  
gone at that point.

''You were just doing what you always do, which is speak your  
deductions, even when you shouldn't. You don't tell a pregnant woman  
she's gotten fat! And you certainly don't tell a pregnant pathologist  
that she's gotten fat! Need I remind you? I killed you once, and I can  
do it again!'' She sneered at him, to which Sherlock recoiled with  
widened eyes. He stood, unsure of what step to take.

''Molly, I'm sorry.'' Sherlock said calmly, before leaning in for a  
kiss. Molly swatted his lips lightly with her hand, before turning  
around to face the sink once more.

''No, you don't get a kiss. I'm still mad at you. Go see if John will  
give you one.'' She jabbed at the relationship he had with his best  
friend. It had been a running joke since their relationship started.  
Molly was stealing Sherlock away from his first love. The tabloids had  
once had a field day with the unconfirmed status between the two men,  
and it fueled the fire for the ongoing punchline. However, Sherlock  
found he didn't like snarky Molly making the joke. He resigned himself  
to further argument, and left the flat.

OoOo

It had been in the middle of the fifth month, when Mary and John started  
seeing Sherlock practically everyday. He would storm into their flat,  
most often at inconvenient times. The tall detective would throw himself  
onto the sofa, and immediately enter thought. One day, Mary became far  
too curious to just sit back and watch.

''Sherlock, are you hiding out in our flat?" She asked. The answer that  
came was a simple grunt in the affirmative. Mary looked to John, who was  
smirking from ear to ear. Before either could speak up to ask why,  
Sherlock sat up straight.

''It's much easier dealing with you two than wondering if I am to be  
assaulted when I arrive home. In short, my wife is currently  
experiencing some intense hormonal imbalances. Quite frankly, she's  
become a real pill.'' The consulting detective narrowed his eyes in  
contempt at the idea of his Molly being anything other than loving. John  
burst into laughter suddenly, which brought Sherlock out of his thought.  
He snapped his attentive sight to the doctor, who continued laughing.

''You're scared of Molly, aren't you?'' John asked between chuckles. The  
question caused Mary to join in. Sherlock grimaced, before slowly  
nodding. He buried his hands in his dark curls of hair, and groaned  
miserably. Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door.

''Hello? John? Mary? Is Sherlock with you?" Her voice was coy in tone,  
even sweet. Mary shot Sherlock a look, and was given a terrified look of  
fear. He shook his head, silently pleading for them to hide him. Mary  
chuckled before going to the door. Sherlock then shot a glare to John,  
silently berating him for his girlfriend's actions. Mary opened the  
door, and smiled at Molly.

''Sure, he's just inside. Molly? Is everything okay?" The blond nurse  
asked upon seeing her friend's worried face. Molly nodded a bit, and was  
soon pulled into the flat. She saw a very nervous looking Sherlock on  
the sofa of Dr. Watson, and smiled weakly at him. She walked over to  
him, before grabbing hold of his hand.

Molly placed his hand gently on her stomach. When he started to ask, she  
simply held up a finger to silence him. She carefully moved his hand  
over her small bump of a stomach, and paused. There was a firm, quick  
jolt from under the flesh, and Sherlock's eyes grew wide at the  
sensation. The soft blow was delivered again, and Sherlock pulled Molly  
closer by her sides. John and Mary simply watched as the two silently  
felt their baby's movements. After a moment, Molly leaned over and  
kissed her husband on the top of his head.

''I'm sorry for acting like a madwoman. Please come home.'' She  
whispered. Sherlock nodded, letting out a sigh of relief that his Molly  
was back to a normal level of sanity.

''Just, no more threatening to beat me with the riding crop, alright?"  
He asked quietly. Molly chuckled a bit, and nodded her head.

''Agreed.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	52. Chapter 52

Okay folks, I only own my sweet brain children. Sadly, Benedict's  
offspring are NOT on this list yet. lol. hope you all like this  
chapter! Read on! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty-Two:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Well, everything looks fine. You're developing at the proper rate,  
your baby's heart beat is very strong. Would you like to know what  
you're having?" The nurse technician asked Molly. She shook her head,  
and smiled.

''I want it to be a surprise.'' She said with terms forming in her eyes.  
Meanwhile, Sherlock's eyes were glued to the screen, as he watched the  
tiny thing moved around. His hand was loosely folded around Molly's, and  
he barely felt her squeeze his fingers.

''I can't believe that's our baby.'' She said in a whispered tone.  
Sherlock's gaze broke from the picture, and he turned his attention to  
his wife. Tears glistened the corners of her eyes, yet a beaming smile  
was worn on her face. Sherlock leaned over from his set next to her, and  
he kissed her lightly. She looked up at him.

''You doing okay there?" She asked, stroking his hand with hers. He  
nodded his head with a bit more force than necessary. Molly could swear  
she saw a hidden tear escape the corner of his eye.

OoOo

It was the middle of her sixth month, and Molly was fine. Mentally.  
Physically, not so much. And therefore, she was emotionally on edge. She  
had still been going to work at St. Bart's. The amount of work she was  
able to do was another story entirely. The putrid smell of the bodies  
she attempted to work on only added to the nausea. By the time Sherlock  
and John were at the morgue for their first case that morning, Molly  
already resembled one of the corpses on her slabs. Her hair was up in a  
messy bun, with strands falling out and sticking out from the middle.  
Her cheekbones highlighted her unusually pale face, and her eyes were  
accented with dark circles underneath them. As John and Sherlock  
entered, the doctor was the first to note the appearance of the meek  
pathologist. Her head rested against the corner workbench, and her hands  
were rubbing soothing circles along her now rather large belly.

''Molly? Are you okay? How are you feeling?" John asked quietly. The  
small woman lifted her head tiredly from the desk and looked at them  
with drooping eyes. She slowly pulled herself from the stool and walked  
over to the two men. Wordlessly, she wrapped herself in Sherlock's large  
coat, slowly breathing in and out. Sherlock automatically took to  
wrapping his arms around her, and held her close to himself.

''You smell delightful.'' She mumbled into his chest. John chuckled  
slightly, seeing a confused look cross Sherlock's face.

''Her nose must be really sensitive right now. Tends to make women  
really sick if they smell something even slightly bad. All these bodies  
are probably making her nose sick. Molly, why didn't you just take off?"  
John asked from the side. Molly lifted her head and looked at him.

''Mike is out sick, and Dillon just left for the Bahamas. Something  
about a bloody timeshare.'' She glowered jealously. She returned her  
gaze up to Sherlock, and bit back the harsh tears that were nipping to  
get out. Sherlock saw the restricted glaze over her eyes, and he lifted  
her chin up.

''Molly, you're obviously not feeling well. What's the matter?" His  
voice was filled with concern, and a bit of confusion. He was swiftly  
learning what Matt had meant by the fast changing of emotions, so he  
wasn't really sure what emotion to comfort or look out for.

''The baby won't sit still. Just keeps twisting about and kicking me in  
the back. It hurts, Sherlock.'' She started to sob into his shirt, and  
Sherlock looked at her helplessly. He scanned the files in his mind for  
anything useful. Sherlock Holmes was many things, but ill-prepared was  
not on that list. He had been researching different aspects and  
possibilities of pregnancy, in hopes of better understanding his wife's  
irrational mood swings. Suddenly, an idea surfaced in his mind. He  
wasn't sure how reliable the information was, but for her, he was  
willing to try.

''John, get out.'' He motioned to the door, still looking at Molly.  
John's brow furrowed in confusion, and the detective turned, appearing  
more adamant.

''John, please. I need a moment alone with Molly. Go get her some tea,  
will you?" He asked again, the time trying to sound nicer. John sighed,  
before nodding his head. He left, pulling the door shut behind him.  
Sherlock turned back to his wife, and dropped to his knees.

''Sherlock, what are you...''

''Shsh, you must remain quiet. I read somewhere that a child, while  
still in the womb, can recognize the tone of their parent's voice.  
Apparently, it's said that speaking to the infant soothes and calms it  
down. Remarkable really, if it works. I just didn't think you'd want  
John in here to see your expanded stomach.'' Sherlock explained. His  
hands carefully tugged up Molly's blouse, so that it now rested on top  
of her belly. He blew warm air across his cool fingers, and then gently  
placed them on the sides of her stomach. Molly looked down at him, a  
smile slowly spreading over her as his lips pressed closely to her  
protruding stomach.

''I love you.'' She whispered. Sherlock hushed her again, and  
concentrated on the task.

''Come on, little one. You need to relax so your mother can get some  
relief. Stop fussing about so much.'' He spoke impatiently with the  
thing on the other side of the issued barrier. Its response was to kick,  
hard. Molly whimpered, and tried taking a soothing breath. This was  
rewarded with another squirming kick, and Molly gripped onto Sherlock's  
shoulder with a wince.

''Maybe you should be sitting down.'' He said, pulling her over to a  
chair in the corner. She plopped down into it, and Sherlock immediately  
returned to crouch in front of her. He pressed his head next to her  
belly, and took to speaking again, this time, in a much calmer voice.

'' When the moon, after covering herself with darkness as in sorrow, at  
last throws off the garments of her widowhood, she does not at once  
expose herself impudently to the public gaze; but for a time remains  
veiled in a transparent cloud, till she gradually acquires courage to  
endure the looks and admiration of beholders.''

His voice was low, focusing the words to the infant inside. He quoted  
from memory, putting all matter of feeling and inflection on the  
phrases. Molly immediately felt the baby relax. Its feet stopped jutting  
about, and she could breathe in deeply. She drifted off herself,  
listening to him speak. Sherlock took notice and kissed her belly,  
before standing up. John had entered the room again, just as Sherlock  
pulled Molly's shirt back over her stomach. He held a cup of warm tea in  
his hand, and smiled at his friend from across the room.

''It would seem we no longer need the tea.'' He said to John. The two  
silently slipped out of the morgue and proceeded up to the lab, allowing  
a very tired Molly to catch what little rest she could.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quote is taken from ''Guesses at Truth: by Two Brothers"...written by  
J.C. Hare. I love this quote, such a beautiful way to describe the  
phases of the moon.


	53. Chapter 53

Anyhow, I only own the things I've created...yay for lazy disclaimers!  
Read on!

Chapter Fifty-three:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The beginning of her seventh month, Molly had started her process of  
nesting. She had been given extended leave at Bart's, as cutting up  
bodies was currently not an option for her sensitive nose. So now, she  
spent most of her time testing out paint swatches on the wall of John's  
old bedroom. She had gone through all sorts of pastels and neutral  
colors, finding none that she liked. Sherlock had avoided the upstairs  
room. He knew it was a delicate subject for the emotional woman, and  
critiquing her at this stage in her pregnancy would prove to be a bad  
idea. So, the consulting detective decided to bury himself in cases.

OoOo

''It's a boy. I can tell by the way you carry yourself. Boys tend to lie  
lower down in the womb.'' Sherlock reasoned with her, as he pointed to  
her stomach. Molly's belly had swelled even more within the past month,  
and she had definitely started to walk slower. The pathologist placed  
her hands on her bulging middle, looking down at it.

''Yes, but girls tend to be warmer while in the womb, and I always feel  
really warm. Sherlock, will you just pick a color for the walls? It's  
just paint, we can always repaint if we choose wrong.'' Molly held out  
the two paint chips she had narrowed it down to. One was a beautiful,  
dark olive green. The other was a deep, aqua blue. Sherlock sighed in an  
unamused way, obviously frustrated by her arguing what he knew to be  
true. Their baby was a boy, ad therefore, the green color should be  
sufficient. However, Molly was annoyingly insistent on the idea they  
were having a girl. Sherlock pointed at the blue swatch, and gave his  
wife a pointed look.

''See? Was that so hard?" She said with a cheeky smile, as she kissed  
him sweetly on the lips. Sherlock rolled his eyes and exited the room.  
Molly grinned with satisfaction, and proceeded to visualize the nursery.

OoOo

Mary sat across from her best friend, watching in shocked wonder, as she  
prepared a ham and apricot jam sandwich. Molly sighed, smashing the two  
sides together.

''Yes, yes I know. I don't even like ham or apricots! Mary, when can I  
just have this baby? I'm going crazy at home. Sherlock and John left for  
that case in America just yesterday, but I want him back! I have to get  
out." Molly sniffled as she took a bite from her sandwich. Mary smiled,  
and nodded her head. She went to the other room and pulled on her coat.

''Right then. Come on, you. We're going shopping for baby stuff! Without  
the overbearing opinion of that silly husband of yours.'' Mary pulled  
her away from the kitchen counter, leaving the odd concoction on the  
edge of the cutting board.

OoOo

Sherlock and John sat side by side on the large plane. John was typing  
the latest entry in his blog, while Sherlock looked around, deducing  
random things about the other passengers. He had taken a special  
interest, however, in one woman. She sat two rows up and across the  
aisle from them. '25, American, most likely Californian judging by the  
tan. Returning home from extended vacation in Wales. Seven months pregnant.'

Sherlock's eyes stared over her as she read from the magazine in her  
hands. The young woman twirled a strand of her black hair as she read.  
Suddenly, there was a change in her body language. She sat up straight,  
and her hands clenched onto the magazine tightly. A hand went to her  
stomach, and her breathing became more labored. Sherlock recognized the  
signs, and tapped John's shoulder.

''John, I have a feeling we'll be needing your medical expertise.'' He  
said in a low voice. John looked up, and gave Sherlock a confused look.  
The detective pointed to the girl just as she made the first verbal  
confirmation. She let out a strangled moan of pain, and reached up to  
hit the call button. John saw the edge of her belly, and moved  
immediately. Sherlock and John both swooped over to her, just as the  
flight attendant arrived.

''Yes, it's okay. I'm a doctor. Look, I need some ginger ale, and if  
you've got any extra blankets, we can use those.'' John said with  
authority. The older woman nodded her head and carefully ran to the back  
of the plane. John was soon in front of the girl, and she looked at him  
with fear.

''Hi, I'm John. What's your name?" He asked, trying to keep her focused.  
She breathed in and out with shallow sips of air.

''Lisa. I- I'm only seven months. Th-this shouldn't be happening.'' She  
started to cry, and John took hold of her hand. Meanwhile, Sherlock  
stared with slightly wide eyes at the girl. He felt his heart plummet to  
his feet. John was explaining to her about the risks involved with  
flying during the last few months of pregnancy, and Sherlock locked eyes  
with her.

''Just breathe, it's going to be alright.'' He said in a low voice. Lisa  
took a deep breath, and slowly nodded her head. John looked up at  
Sherlock to see his scared face. It made sense, right there, in that  
moment. The doctor saw the chink in Sherlock's armor, and stood up.

''Sherlock, I've got this. Why don't you go sit down?" He said, lightly  
pushing the tall, shell shocked man back to his seat. Sherlock sat down,  
leaving John to talk the young girl through her labor pains. Hours  
later, the plane landed, and Lisa was taken to the nearest hospital.  
John and Sherlock walked through the terminal gate, and the detective  
immediately pulled out his phone. He dialed a number, holding the mobile  
up to his ear.

''I thought you preferred to text.'' John said. The look on his friend's  
face, however, said this was not the time for jokes.

OoOo

The two women had been to seven different shops and boutiques, finding  
an obscene amount of baby clothes and nursery decor. They were just  
returning to 221B, when Molly's phone rang. She picked it out of her  
purse, and looked at it in shock.

''Sherlock?''

''Molly, are you alright? How are you, how is the baby?" His voice was  
filled with such sober worry. Molly looked up at Mary, who shot her a  
look of curiosity.

''I'm fine. We're both doing fine. Sherlock, what's wrong? You sound so-''

''I'm so sorry, Molly. I shouldn't have left you alone. Please, I  
just... I just need to know you're safe.'' His voice was quiet,  
pleading. Molly almost felt his heart breaking. She nodded her head.

''Oh, my darling man. We're safe, we're both perfectly safe. I've just  
gone shopping with Mary for the nursery.'' Molly said in a chipper  
voice, hoping it would brighten his mood. She heard him sigh in relief.

''Good. Stay that way. I will be home as soon as I can be. Molly, I love  
you.'' He spoke softly. John watched on as his friend was  
uncharacteristically emotional, seemingly fusing over his wife and their  
child. A smile formed in the corner of his mouth.

''I love you too. Be safe, come home soon.'' She said with a smile,  
before hanging up. Mary was just reading a text on her phone as Molly  
put her phone away.

'John said there was a pregnant girl on their plane who went into early  
labor. Seven months along.'' Mary said with a smile, knowing the reason  
Sherlock had called. Molly chuckled at the sweetness of her usually  
stoic husband. The two women proceeded to take the several bags up to  
the unfinished nursery.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	54. Chapter 54

Alrighty then folks. I, sadly, still don't own any rights to the canon  
characters created by Sir ACD or Moffat/Gatiss. Just my characters! Yay!  
Anyway, read on!

Chapter Fifty-Four:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The seven days that Sherlock and John were in the states went by rather  
slowly. The unrelenting fact was that Sherlock simply didn't find the  
case nearly as interesting as he once had. His mind was occupied with  
terrifying scenarios of Molly having the baby in some dingy alleyway, or  
having complications during the birth. John took the brunt of harsh  
criticisms from the manic detective, which he was luckily used to.  
Finally, after successfully tracking down the correct suspect of the  
heinous murder of an elderly grandmother, the boys were on a return  
flight home. Sherlock had refused to eat or sleep during their stay,  
forcing John into the wonderfully tricky situation of drugging his best  
friend. However, he was somehow successful. Sherlock was now passed out  
on the plane, curled up into a ball in his seat. John chuckled to  
himself, before pulling the airline blanket on himself and following his  
friend into slumber.

OoOo

Molly woke from her sleep with a sharp, jabbing pain in her stomach. She  
sat upright in bed, noting that it was still dark outside. The pain hit  
again, and Molly groaned out in a gasping breath. She had, at first,  
thought it was simply the baby kicking. But when she moved in the bed,  
she felt the all too clear sensation of wet sheets, she knew. Molly  
forced herself into a standing position, and threw her dressing gown on.  
She made her way into the kitchen, and grabbed her mobile from the  
counter. She was just dialing Pam's number, when another pain shot  
through her.

''Oh God...Mrs. Hudson!" She hollered as loudly as she could. She exited  
from the screen with her sister-in-law's number, and dialed 999. Mrs.  
Hudson soon entered the room, and quickly could tell what was wrong.

''Oh dear, give me that phone, you go and get things ready. I'll phone  
everyone.'' The sweet, older woman cooed. She rubbed Molly's back,  
before ushering her back toward the bedroom. She spoke with the  
operator, explaining the situation, and giving the necessary details to  
the woman on the other end. After, she phoned Mary, who was already at  
St. Bart's for the evening shift. She then rang Pam's number.

''Pamela, dear. This is Mrs. Hudson, yes. I'm fine. Listen, Molly's gone  
into early labor, I think. Yes, we're taking her to the hospital. Do you  
know when the boys were coming back? Sherlock never tells me anything,  
that silly young man. Oh, oh I see. Alright, maybe I can try to ring him  
then. Yes, thank you dear. We will see you up there. Goodbye.'' Mrs. H.  
hung up and quickly shuffled into Molly and Sherlock's room. She found  
Molly tearfully trying to put on a pair of dry leggings, having very  
little luck. Mrs. Hudson ran to her side and helped her.

''Oh, my dear. It'll be okay. The medics are on their way. I've phoned  
your sister, and Mary. They'll meet us at the hospital.'' She said in a  
calm voice. Molly tried taking deep breaths, but was interrupted with  
sobs of pain.

''It's...it's too soon. What-what if something's wrong? Oh, Mrs.  
Hu-Hudson, I need him here. Why...aren't they...back yet? I nee-eed  
him.'' She choked out through her bouts of crying. She rested her head  
against the lady's chest, and Mrs. Hudson soothed her as best as she could.

''Now, you listen to me, young lady. In the whole history of women  
giving birth, they have never needed a man to help, and we aren't about  
to start now. You just leave it to me. We're going to do this, and it  
will be okay.'' She spoke with a motherly authority that seemed to calm  
Molly down significantly. She nodded her head, and the two women went  
about packing bags for the trip.

OoOo

The plane landed, and Sherlock had just woken. He scowled at John,  
realizing the crafty trick that had been played on him. John simply  
laughed, trying to ease some of the tension. As soon as the plane had  
come to its terminal, the passengers were turning on their mobile  
devices. John had received a few texts from Mary, one from his sister,  
and two from Mycroft. He read each one, rolling his eyes at his sister's  
proclamation of sobriety. 'Yea right.' He thought to himself. He was  
just scanning over the last of Mary's texts, when a particular word  
seemed to jump from the screen. 'Baby.'

Meanwhile, Sherlock was listening to the four voice mails that Lestrade  
had left him, involving a rather mundane case involving a burglary.  
Sherlock sighed in aggravation, deleting the messages. The computerized  
voice of his answering service spoke again.

''You have one unheard message. New unheard message..'' Sherlock was  
stock still as he heard the voice on the other end.

''Sherlock, dear, it's Mrs. Hudson. We've just taken Molly to St.  
Bart's. She's gone into early labor. I know you're most likely on your  
way home, I hope you get this in time. Don't worry about a thing, dear.  
She's doing fine, and they say everything will be okay. Just wanted you  
to know, that's where we'll be at. Okay, goodbye.'' The message ended,  
and Sherlock was immediately on his feet. He grabbed the small duffel  
from the overhead carrier and started walking down the aisle of the jet.

''Excuse me, sir. You have to return to your seat. We're not ready  
to...'' the flight attendant had placed her hand on Sherlock's shoulder,  
causing him to whip around and glare at her viciously.

''Excuse me, ma'am, but you don't understand. My wife is about to have  
our baby. I might also mention she'll be delivering a month and a half  
prematurely, and I refuse to abandon her for the mere fact that I was  
stuck on some jumbo jet while it waited for its gate to arrive. So I  
suggest you inform whomever your supervisor is that we need it here a  
bit sooner. Is that perfectly clear?" He snapped with rapid speed. The  
attendant's eyes widened in both shock and excitement, before she nodded  
her head.

'Yes sir, just...just stand by the door and we'll let you off first.  
Congrats!" She said, before taking her way to the back of the plane.  
Sherlock strode past the seats of people, until he was standing by the  
front door of the plane. John was making his way up the aisle, as the  
door opened.

''John!" Sherlock yelled, practically half way down the terminal gate.  
John sighed, before he ran after his friend. They made their way through  
the airport, and out to where the cabs sat waiting for fares. Sherlock  
tossed his bag into a car, before climbing into the back with it. John  
had barely managed to close the door before Sherlock had the cabbie  
driving away.

''St. Bart's hospital. And do make it fast!"

OoOo

''Alright, Molly. You've still got a bit to go before we're ready to  
have you push, but everything looks alright. Just try to take deep  
breaths. I'll be back to check on you in a mo'.'' The nurse said, as she  
walked out of the room. Molly sighed, her head dropping back on the  
pillow. Mary was in the room, feeding her friend ice chips from a small  
cup. Molly whimpered as another contraction hit, and her friend rubbed  
her forehead.

''I texted John. Their flight just landed. I'm sure he'll make it,  
okay?" Mary said, giving a small smile. Molly nodded her head, smiling  
back weakly. Her mind thought of her husband. She wanted him there, with  
her. She wouldn't let anyone see, but she was secretly terrified.

'Please get here soon, Sherlock.' Molly thought silently.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	55. Chapter 55

Yay! K, I only own my OCs, all canon characters are spoken for, sadly  
not by myself. Read on!

Chapter Fifty-five:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pam and Matt had arrived at the hospital within record timing from their  
small suburbia home. They carted in two very sleepy twins, and one still  
passed out little girl. The twins were confused only for a moment, until  
they entered the room of their aunt.

''Aunt Molly! Are you okay? You've been crying.'' Timothy observed. He  
declared his statement with as much confidence as a certain consulting  
detective, but his small voice was equally filled with concern. Molly  
managed a smile, and nodded her head.

''You're right. I have been crying. I'm okay, kiddo. Having a baby  
hurts, that's all.'' She said between winces. Timothy looked up to his  
mother, who nodded in agreement. The nurse came back in and was checking  
on Molly, when she declared it almost time.

''Okay boys, let's go wait in the other room. You can see Auntie Molly  
later, she needs us to clear out for now.'' Matt said, ushering the two  
boys out. They waved and said goodbyes to their aunt, and soon skipped  
from the room. Matt shot his sister a loving wink, before following  
them. Pam held Susan in her arms, the small girl still asleep.

''Do you want me to stay in here?'' She asked. Molly nodded her head,  
before being struck with another contraction. Her whimper seemed to stir  
the baby from her sleep, and she started fussing. Pam sighed, before  
heading out, when Mrs. Hudson interjected.

''Here, dear. Let me, you stay in here and walk her through it. I'll  
look after little miss here.'' She said, holding her arms out to take  
SusieLoo. The girl immediately started babbling in a seemingly  
frustrated voice. Mrs. Hudson leaned over and kissed Molly's forehead,  
before carting the small girl out. It left Mary, Pam, and Molly in the  
room. The doctor stepped into the room moments later, and snapped his  
gloves on.

''Alrighty, Molly, are we ready to push? Sadly, I can't give you  
anything for the pain, you're dilated too far for that. We're just going  
to have to do this the old fashioned way.'' He asked, sitting down at  
the end of her bed. Panic shot through her like a bullet from a rifle.  
'Where is he?'

''No! No, it's too soon! I need my husband here!" She exclaimed, her  
voice was scattered with gasps and sobs. Mary grabbed onto her hand, and  
gave a reassuring squeeze.

OoOo

The cab pulled up to the entrance of the hospital, and a very anxious  
Sherlock jumped out of the vehicle. John paid the driver, and grabbed  
both his and Sherlock's bag from the back seat. He walked into the  
hospital, seeing no sign of his friend.

Meanwhile, Sherlock was running up the many flights of stairs to the  
floor he knew his wife would be on. He finally reached it, and burst  
through the doors. His body seemed to move on its own, as he quickly  
made his way to the nurse's desk.

''Molly Holmes. What room is she in?'' He asked between breaths. The  
young nurse looked up at him, and turned to the computer.

''Are you family or friend?" She asked, her nasal voice immediately  
irritating his ears. He leaned over the desk, and practically growled at  
her.

''The room number.'' She rolled her eyes, and typed in the name. It  
pulled up with the answer, and she had only said half of it, before the  
man was on the move again. He raced down the hall, and found the waiting  
room, containing Mrs. Hudson, Matt, and the children. He breathed  
heavily, and Matt stood to greet him.

''She's just getting started, I think. You'll have to scrub up before  
they let you in. She's just two doors down on the left.'' He said,  
nodding toward the door. Sherlock sent him a thankful grin, before  
running to the room. He burst open the door, and came face to face with  
the right of a distressed looking Molly.

OoOo

''No, no! I need him here! Mary, where is he? I can't do this without  
him! I don't want to do this without him!" Molly cried, squeezing her  
friend's hand tightly. Meanwhile, Pam was running a cool cloth across  
her head, trying to calm her sister-in-law down. Mary was soothing her  
as best she could, and the doctor was trying to convince her it was  
okay. Suddenly, the door was opened. Molly's eyes shot to it, to see an  
out of breath Sherlock standing in the frame.

''Where the bloody hell have you been? Oh never mind. Just, just come  
over here!" Molly hollered at him. A nurse steered him to the sinks,  
where he soaped up his hands and rinsed them off. She gave him an  
annoyingly blue gown to put on, and he was finally fit to see her. He  
smirked a bit, before striding across the room to her side. Mary had  
moved out of the way, stating she was going to wit for John in the other  
room. She gave Molly a final hand squeeze for good luck, and left.  
Sherlock replaced her hand, and kissed Molly's knuckles lightly. The  
doctor looked up at them, and sighed.

''We really need you to push now, Molly. We can't wait any longer.'' He  
said firmly. Molly nodded her head, and took a deep breath in. Upon the  
first push, she barely felt like anything was happening. However, upon  
the second, she was overwhelmed with an excruciating sense of searing  
agony. Tears flooded her eyes, and she choked out sobs with her short  
breaths. Pam was reminding her to breath, and Sherlock was simply  
staring at her, squeezing her hand firmly in his. She was told to push,  
and breathe, and repeat. It was only three instructions, but it seemed  
like the world's largest to-do list in her mind. Sherlock leaned over to  
mutter an affirming word.

''Molly, you're...''

''Sherlock Holmes. Don't you dare say a single word right now!'' She  
growled at him, squeezing his hand to death with her usually delicate  
fingers. His mouth clamped shut, and he secretly pouted at his failed  
attempt to be supportive. Pam grinned at him, and continued to talk her  
sister through the ordeal. The doctor had instructed her to push one  
final time, and she felt the sheer relief of having the thing out of  
her. Her ears filled with the sound of shrill cries from the newborn.  
Molly breathed out in happy release, glad the a in was over. Sherlock  
kissed her hand again, and leaned over to kiss her head. The nurse  
clipped the cord, and quickly wrapped the infant in a blanket.

''It's a boy!" She said happily, holding the child up for Sherlock and  
Molly to see. Molly could sense the smug grin on Sherlock's face. No  
doubt she would not be hearing the end of this, but she was too happy to  
care. She watched as they immediately took to caring for her new son.  
His small body was carefully handed to the head nurse, who wrapped him  
in a double blanket, before placing him in the carefully padded  
bassinet. They rolled him out of the room, and down the hall.

''Is he alright? Where are they taking him?" She asked in a panicked  
voice. The nurse rushed to her to calm her nerves.

''It's just the NICU, miss. He's a bit underdeveloped, most preemies  
are. We've got to get him under observation. No worries, he's a healthy  
boy, just early.'' She said smiling down at Molly.

'Healthy. Thank God.' She sighed a bit in relief at the internal  
statement. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the doctor's voice.

''Alrighty, are we ready for round two?''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	56. Chapter 56

Now for the part where I have to say I don't own anything previously or  
currently owned by other people...just the persons, tiny and adult, that  
are of my own creation.

(Man, disclaimers are hard to make interesting)

Chapter Fifty-Six:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Alrighty, are we ready for round two?''

Molly's eyes bugged out of her head. She shot a look to Sherlock, only  
to see that his eyes were equally wide. They exchanged a look, before  
Molly was brought back to focus by feeling the uncomfortable stretch.  
She continued breathing as best as she could, and gripped Sherlock's  
hand tighter. The man holding her hand also held his breath, his mind  
rapidly scrambling to process the new information.

'Twins. Two...twins.' His brain seemed to keep shorting out, unable to  
get by the initial news. How had he missed that? Surely there was a sign  
he should have seen. Yes, Molly had been big, but not seemingly so  
compared to other women. He realized he may have forgotten that she was  
normally smaller and more petite than most women. 'Of course it would be  
twins. I thought it was a boy, Molly thought it was a girl. Twins. Of  
course it's twins, you idiot.' His mind scolded him for not figuring it  
out. Sherlock was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of Molly cursing  
with her cries.

''We need to maneuver the second baby around so it isn't breech. You're  
going to feel some slight discomfort, but it'll be over with soon.'' The  
doctor explained. He placed his hand on her abdomen and pressed against  
it where the baby's head was located. He massaged it, and Molly could  
feel the baby starting to flip inside her. She hissed in pain, grasping  
onto Sherlock tighter.

''Okay, we're ready to push.'' The doctor said finally. Molly did as  
such, and her tears grew larger with the increased pain.

''Oh, bloody hell! I want it over with." Her statement was punctuated  
with a squeeze to Sherlock's hand. The doctor was urging her to keep  
pushing, but the exhaustion was quickly setting in. Sherlock leaned over  
and met her tired, weeping eyes with his.

''Molly, focus on me. You're almost done, just a few more pushes,  
alright? Just a few more, Molly.'' His voice was low and crisp, focusing  
the crying young woman to his words. She let out a sob, and nodded her  
head. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead, and her hair was a frazzled,  
matted mess atop her head. She pushed and pushed again. Finally, she  
felt her body retract, and the room was filled with silence. Molly was  
breathing in and out nervously. The nurses worked to clean the small  
baby, which finally produced a tiny, almost quiet cry. Molly let out a  
relieved sigh, and could barely make out the words as the nurse informed  
them of a baby girl. She smiled tiredly, and her head sank into the  
pillow beneath it. Her body soon succumbed to the exhaustion, and she  
promptly fell into darkness. Pam was already out the door to inform the  
others of the happy news, and Sherlock was staring after the nurses who  
cleaned and weighed the baby girl across the room, preparing her for  
transfer. His eyes went back to Molly, to see her eyes closed, her  
breathing was slightly shallow, and so quiet, it made him nervous.

''Molly? Molly can you hear me?" He asked. When she didn't respond, he  
flipped to now sit on the side of her bed. He shook her by her shoulder,  
again no response. One of the nurses came alongside him, hovering over  
Molly. She leaned in, trying to get closer.

''Molly? Molly? Doctor, we need some help over here.'' She called to the  
man across the room. He was swiftly by the bed, looking at the monitors,  
calculating stats and readings of Molly's vital signs. He pulled out a  
long tube from the side of the bed, and hooked it up quickly to a much  
smaller set of tubes. The doctor then looped them around Molly's ears,  
connecting the small openings into her nasal passage. He turned on the  
oxygen, and set it to the right amount of air flow.

''What's happened? What's wrong?" Sherlock's commanding voice was just  
slightly shaky, as he tried to bite back the worry. They injected a  
solution into her IV, and a nurse recorded it on the chart. The doctors  
and nurses then continued to work, unfortunately having to pull and  
guide the used placenta from her womb. Molly's body laid limply in the  
bed, too exhausted to put up any resistance. Sherlock could only sit and  
watch as the full team of nurses finished the final steps of labor for  
his dear Molly. After a seemingly long time, the doctor turned to Sherlock.

''She's alright. This happens sometimes with premature births.  
Especially in twins. She's exerted herself a bit too much is all. Just  
needs some oxygen and good rest, and she'll be fine. Congratulations,  
Mr. Holmes. Looks like you're a father of two!" The doctor smiled,  
having finished his work.

''How, pray tell, did we not know there were two? We never saw two  
images on any ultrasound.'' Sherlock looked skeptically at the doctor,  
who was now fishing through his files. He pulled out a copy of Molly's  
last picture, and held it up.

''Ah, here. Do you see this shadow here? That would be the twin. It  
seems that the one was blocking view of the other. That would be why we  
couldn't pick it up on any of the screenings. I've heard of this  
happening before. I've just never experienced it firsthand in any of my  
patients. At any rate, congratulations on your surprise. I'll be back  
after awhile to check on 'Mum' and the babies.'' The doctor stretched  
his arm out, shaking Sherlock's hand firmly.

'The ability to hide in plain sight.' Sherlock was mentally reminded of  
his own philosophy. It brought a grin to his face, to think his children  
were already so crafty. The detective slumped back into the chair next  
to his wife's bed, and he slowly took a breath in. He watched as they  
wheeled his daughter out of the room, and down to the NICU. He had  
remembered reading about the risks of premature births, but also knew  
that they were most likely in the clear. His mind filtered through the  
different articles he had stored away, pulling up useful ones involving  
twins. He barely heard the door open to the room. He looked up, to see a  
blue gown-clad John, standing in the doorway.

''Is Molly alright?" His friend asked with concern. Sherlock nodded his  
head, sighing out a deep breath. John quietly approached him from across  
the room, pulling a chair along with him. He sat directly adjacent to  
the man, and simply watched him. Sherlock couldn't seem to drive himself  
to look away from her.

''Are you alright?" John asked after a moment. Sherlock nodded slowly,  
unconvinced with his own answer.

''John...'' he started, not really sure what there was to say. John just  
placed a hand on his shoulder, finally causing him to look up at his  
friend. John's face held that quirky half-smile it usually did, and  
Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

''What am I supposed to do? I am...for once, I have no clue what to  
do.'' His brow furrowed as he looked to the blond haired man. John's  
smile grew, and he shook his head.

''Oh, and you think I've any clue, do you? If you notice, I don't have  
any children, Sherlock. Mary and I don't even live together.'' He said  
with a sigh.

''Yes you do.'' Sherlock answered with a scoff, and John let out a chuckle.

''Okay, we practically do. It's just not official, I suppose. At any  
rate, the best thing I can say is take it on like you would any other  
case. Without the blood and explosions, of course.'' John said, before  
turning his head to where the head nurse was standing.

''I'm sorry, but we're going to need you to clear out while we get her  
cleaned up and into a regular bed. Won't be long, I promise.'' She  
explained to them. She had tacked on the last bit as Sherlock's eyes  
shot a wary look to her. He sighed, and John pulled him out of the room.  
They joined the others in the waiting room, and Sherlock was pounced  
upon by two very eager nephews.

''Uncle Sherlock! You have twins too! That's so cool!" They said  
together. Sherlock chuckled tiredly, and ruffled their red curls. He  
watched as they ran back to the other side of the room, and began to play.

'A case. This is definitely higher than a seven.' He thought to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	57. Chapter 57

Well now, here we are, the part of the chapter where I have to deny any  
supposed ownership to characters belonging to other, more  
famous/talented persons. I only own my lovely characters! Thanks! Read on!

Chapter Fifty-Seven:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly woke slowly, feeling like she'd been split open with an ax. She  
opened her eyes to see a nurse recording the vitals that beeped on the  
monitor overhead. The nurse saw her stir, and brought her attention to  
Molly.

''Well, good morning there, Mama. You feeling better now?" She asked  
with a chipper voice. Molly smiled and lightly nodded her head. She  
opened her mouth to speak, and felt her dry throat crack.

''Oh, here, let me get you some water. I'll be right back.'' She said,  
before swiftly exiting the room. Molly took the time to look around. She  
was now in a different room than before, this one far more relaxing with  
its tan colored walls and dim lighting. She looked out the window to see  
a gentle rain falling, the drops trickling down the window. She then  
caught sight of Sherlock slouched in a chair, directly under the large  
window. His spidery legs stretched out and crossed at his ankles, while  
his arms gently crossed over his stomach. She watched him breathe in and  
out softly, obviously consumed by sleep. The nurse stepped back in with  
a large cup of icy water.

''He refused to leave, said he wouldn't let you be left to the  
incompetent nursing staff.'' She giggled as she said it. Molly looked at  
her apologetically, and the nurse just shook her head.

''No, don't worry. I've been called far worse. Everyone here knows  
Sherlock Holmes, and the insults that come with.'' She said with a  
smile. Molly chuckled softly, nodding in agreement.

''Sorry, I know this may be a weird question, but did the doctor say  
something about two babies? I don't remember much after I started  
pushing.'' She asked the nurse after a moment, smiling sheepishly. The  
young lady smiled, and nodded.

''Yes, ma'am. You're a proud mother of twins! A boy and a girl.'' The  
nurse stated happily. Molly's smile of shock grew slightly, before a  
sobering thought grounded her.

''Are- are they okay? Are they...are they doing alright?" She asked  
again nervously. The nurse nodded her head, before taking a step closer.

''Oh, yes! They're fantastically well. Your son weighed in at two  
kilograms and is 40 centimeters in length. And your daughter, though  
smaller, is actually more developed. She weighs one and a half kilos,  
and is 35 centimeters long. We have to keep them in the NICU until they  
come to full size, and their tiny little bodies need to be able to  
retain body heat on their own, but other than that, you have to  
perfectly healthy babies.'' She explained to Molly, who listened  
intently to her words. A final thought popped into her mind, one she  
hoped for a good answer to.

''Can...can I see them?" She asked in a small voice. The nurse gave her  
an odd look, before speaking again.

''Well of course you can! Let me just call ahead, and I'll get you a  
chair.'' She briskly walked from the room, leaving a positively giddy  
Molly to sit straight up. She looked over again at her husband, who was  
still fast asleep. Exhaustion had finally won over his mental cognition,  
and he was gone. Molly carefully stood up from her bed, and stepped  
gingerly over to him. She planted a kiss on his lips, and he hummed in  
unconscious response. The nurse was back, and though she scolded Molly  
for her leaving the bed unassisted, she also praised the attempt. She  
helped Molly into the wheelchair, and they quietly left the room.

A few minutes later, Molly found herself being helped into a blue  
plastic-like gown, a matching hair bonnet, and thin, soft latex gloves.  
The nurse wheeled her to the two incubating chambers by the wall. Each  
had a warm light shining down on the two tiny babies. They were wrapped  
in blankets, and their small eyes were squeezed shut. Molly smiled as  
tears started forming in her eyes. She looked to the left, then to the  
right, and back again. For some reason, she feared that if she left one  
a second too long, they would suddenly vanish from existence. She was so  
enthralled with their details, she didn't notice as a tired looking  
Sherlock came up behind her.

''You didn't wake me.'' He spoke softly, nuzzling into the crook of her  
neck behind her. Molly jumped a bit, before smiling. She tilted her head  
up, and accepted a small kiss from him. He stood observing the sleeping  
twins, watching their small chests moving up and down rapidly in unison.  
Molly was wiping away tears of joy, and trying to steady her breathing.

''Oh my God, Sherlock. Look at them. They're beautiful. They're ours.''  
She whispered happily. Sherlock gave her a small grin, and thought on  
her words.

''They are indeed.'' He said after a moment. Molly watched them, before  
she gasped.

''Oh, oh Sherlock! What are we going to name them? They need names!" Her  
hand grabbed onto his, looking up at him. He chuckled at her frantic  
mood, and squeezed onto her hand.

''What do you think of...''

OoOo

Meanwhile, a slightly flustered man sat in the back of a black car,  
driving toward the hospital. He looked to the woman next to him, who  
texted away on her phone.

''Why was I not informed sooner, Anthea? This is crucial information. I  
should have been told as soon as the medics were called.'' Mycroft spoke  
with a harsh tone. Anthea looked up from her mobile, and let out a sigh.

''I'm sorry, sir. They didn't really know, I suppose. I think they don't  
pay nearly as much attention as they would have you believe. Not to  
worry, the report is that they are all safe and healthy.'' She said,  
looking back down at her phone. She smiled just a bit, secretly amused  
to see her boss so worried. Mycroft gazed out the window, contemplating  
the recent news. He was now an uncle. To twins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	58. Chapter 58

I only own the kids in this story..well..and Matt and Pam, but other  
than that...nada! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty-Eight:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''I'm bored! When can we go see the babies?" Timothy asked from his  
chair in the waiting room. Titus sat next to him, his body seeming to  
slide off the chair in an ooze-like fashion.

''Yea! We wanna meet the babies!" Titus added in agreement. Pam chuckled  
as she watched her boys from across the room. SusieLoo was lying on her  
blanket, staring up at the ceiling with complete wonder. John, Mary, and  
Mrs. Hudson had long left to go home, leaving only the family of five yo  
occupy the room. Matt stood up, and walked over to the boys.

''Come on boys. Let's stretch those legs. We'll go get a treat from the  
cafeteria!" He said. The boys looked at each other, and both hopped from  
their seats. They followed their dad out of the door. Pam laughed to  
herself, before turning her attention back to Susan.

''Well now, Miss Miss, are we going to cooperate for Mummy and take a  
nap?" The young girl simply responded with a gleeful squeal of laughter.  
Pam picked Susan up off the floor, and held her close.

''Didn't think so.'' She said sweetly.

OoOo

''I am not naming our son Hamish, Sherlock. I realize you have some sort  
of sense of duty to name your children something unique. And I know you  
love John and want to please him, but that...THAT is NOT happening.''  
Molly said in a very firm voice. Sherlock's lip curled at the corner,  
listening to the woman rant on, clearly missing his joke. He simply  
nodded his head and waited for her to catch on.

''Oh, you! Will you be serious for a moment? This is important,  
Sherlock!" Molly lightly swatted his arm. Sherlock chuckled in response,  
before curtly nodding his head. The two stared at their children,  
internally deciding what names they liked, didn't like, and many other  
things. Molly, of course, thought of every possible cruel name that  
could go along with the potential label. She very much wanted to spare  
her twins as much hardship as possible. No doubt they would receive  
enough, given their father's well known name. Sherlock, scrolled through  
his internal glossary, searching for beautiful, exotic words that could  
be used as a person's name. He hadn't thought of their potential nasty  
nicks, having had several of his own as a boy. Molly suddenly spoke.

''Could...could we give him my father's middle name?" She asked  
curiously. Sherlock turned to her, and nodded his head. He rather liked it.

''And I suppose, following tradition then, his middle name should be my  
father's name?" Sherlock asked. Molly smiled brightly, and stood to kiss  
him.

''Yes, yes of course! Oh, it's perfect! Now, what to name her?"

OoOo

Mycroft was merely going to waltz up to the room he knew Molly to be in.  
However, upon arriving at the hospital, Anthea stopped him.

''You do realize you need to get her flowers. Or perhaps something for  
the babies.'' She said, not looking up from her phone. Mycroft sighed  
heavily, before stepping out of the vehicle. When the door did not  
close, Anthea looked up curiously.

''Well...you are the expert in these things. I may need you assistance  
in selecting an appropriate present.'' He said coolly. Anthea smirked,  
sliding her phone shut and stepping out of the black car. They walked to  
the gift shop, and Mycroft politely opened the door for the young woman.  
She stepped in, immediately on a mission for the perfect gift.

OoOo

''Daddy, when can we see Aunt Molly's babies? Yea! We want to see the  
other twins!" Timothy and Titus sat eagerly awaiting the answer from  
across the table. They both dug their spoons into the bowl of ice cream  
in front of them, and Matt did the same.

''I'm sorry boys. They won't let you back to see the babies just yet.  
They're really, really tiny right now. The doctors say you're too young  
to go back. We'll see them soon though, just as soon as they get a  
little bigger.'' Matt explained to the two. Their excitement visibly  
deflated, and they let out a simultaneous sigh.

''But..but we're plenty big! We go to school, and play rugby, and...and  
Titus has an adult tooth!'' Timothy spoke up in protest. They simply  
couldn't be too young to see babies. They had been able to see their  
sister, and she was a baby. Matt chuckled, and ran his hand over the top  
of Timothy's head.

''I know, big guy. I'm sure Aunt Molly would love to let you go back and  
see them. We just have to wait and see, okay?'' He reassured the young  
boy. Timothy sighed, and returned to his ice cream. Titus patted his  
brother on the shoulder, and gave him his best smile. The rest of the  
time spent in the cafeteria was silent.

OoOo

''Ma'am. You have a visitor. Is it okay if he comes back? He says he has  
clearance, but I wanted to double check.'' The older nurse asked in a  
hushed voice. Molly looked over to the door, catching sight of the end  
of an umbrella, and one side of a black tailored suit. She smiled,  
especially upon seeing Sherlock's rolling eyes.

''Yes, of course.'' She answered with a mischievous grin. Sherlock  
scowled at her, before sighing, and standing a bit taller. Mycroft was  
led into the room by the nurse, and over to them. He donned the same  
powder blue gown that they both wore, along with the ridiculous hair net  
and gloves. Sherlock actually stifled a chuckle upon seeing him as such.  
Mycroft took Molly's hand and gently, if not awkwardly, kissed it. She  
smiled up at him in return. He then turned to his brother, and extended  
a hand.

''It would seem, dear little brother, that congratulations are at  
hand.'' Sherlock nodded his wordless thanks, and shook the hand that was  
offered.

''Now, let me meet my new niece and nephew.'' He said, gazing over to  
the two lit bassinets. Molly stood and slowly stepped over to the  
chambers that her basking children were laid in. Their eyes were shut,  
and they breathed in synchronized patterns.

''This is your nephew, Albert Flynn.'' She said with a smile. Mycroft  
shot his brother an odd look that Molly couldn't exactly describe. But  
she pressed on all the same.

''And this...this is your niece. Helena Marie.'' She said, watching as  
the tiny girl took in a big breath and sighing in exhale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	59. Chapter 59

Any who, I own twins, both new and older sets, as well as miss SusieLoo,  
and her parents. That is it. The basis of this fic is already pre owned.  
Credit goes to the mad geniuses tat are Sir ACD, Mark Gatiss, And Steven  
Moffat. Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty-nine:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''This is your nephew, Albert Flynn.''

''And this...this is your niece. Helena Marie.''

''Well, while it is obvious to me the origins of Albert's name, your  
father's middle name and our own father's first name taking place of the  
second name, I find I cannot recall any links in either family history  
of anyone being named Helena. Why that name? If I may ask.'' Mycroft  
spoke with his usual diplomatic tone. However, Sherlock could see the  
pure curiosity that lied under the bright eyes of his brother. Molly  
looked over to Sherlock, who gladly began his explanation.

''Are you familiar, dear brother, with the Cascade Volcanic Arc found in  
and near the Pacific?'' Sherlock asked. Mycroft tilted his head  
slightly, before nodding.

''There is a volcano, located in the United States' Washington. It's  
name is Mount St. Helens. I have studied it before, and it came to mind  
again when we were discussing names. Mount St. Helens is known  
specifically for its explosions of volcanic ash. This ash shares the  
same swirling gray color of our own Helena's eyes. Aside from that  
explanation, which I find favorable, Molly also liked the name for the  
mythological tale of Helen of Troy.'' Sherlock smirked, receiving a  
devious grin from his wife.

''Preferred it actually. But, then again, I suppose we both like it  
because either way, it means she's the most beautiful little girl in the  
world.'' Molly said gushingly with a huge smile. Mycroft grinned back at  
her, before turning his attentions back to the two small infants in the  
cribs. They were small, frail and precious looking. Mycroft had a new  
urge overcome him deep within his chest. He turned to Sherlock after a  
moment.

''A word, brother.'' He said, signifying that they go into the hall to  
speak. Molly watched them leave, curious as to what they would discuss.  
Upon stepping into the hallway, Sherlock turned to meet his brother's gaze.

''If you are going to ask my opinion on their surveillance, you already  
know the answer is no. I am perfectly capable of caring for my family.''  
Sherlock stated with a cool voice. Mycroft sighed, before running a hand  
over his face.

''I trust Mummy's been informed.'' Sherlock nodded in confirmation.

''Sherlock, you know I will always have eyes on you, let's not pretend  
they don't exist. I merely wanted to privately convey my  
congratulations. Your children are lovely, dear brother, and I will do  
everything in my position to ensure that they remain safe.'' Mycroft  
spoke, his voice growing a bit soft. Sherlock nodded his head in a  
bowing motion. After a moment, Mycroft's arm extended ever so slowly.  
Sherlock looked down, to see an open and awaiting. He gave it a confused  
stare, before moving his own hand into place. The brother across from  
him shook firmly, before grinning just in the corner of his mouth. They  
separated, and Mycroft turned to leave.

''Oh, by the way, there are gifts for the children in Molly's room.'' He  
stated from further own the hall. Upon turning to return to the room,  
Sherlock heard two sets of small footsteps as they barreled down the  
opposite end of the corridor.

''Uncle Sherlock!" He heard the unison cry of Timothy and Titus. He  
turned, only to have them plow directly into him. They latched onto his  
long legs, hugging him tightly.

''Daddy says we have to go home, but that we could come look at the  
babies through the glass. Are they cute? Do they have hair? What are  
their names? Why are they in a special room?" The twins fired off their  
questions in rapid succession, causing Sherlock to simply chuckle.

''To answer your questions, boys, they have hair, even if it is too  
short to see. Their names are Albert Flynn and Helena Marie. They are in  
tat room because they need special care until they are big enough to  
retain body heat. And of course they are what you call 'cute'.'' He said  
smirking at the last statement. The boys looked at each other, then back  
up to him.

''Uncle Sherlock, you can't call your baby boy Albert, he'll get picked  
on! Yea! We're not gonna call him that! We'll call him Flynn! Or Albie!  
Yea! Albert is an old man's name! He's a baby!" The two chided back and  
forth. Sherlock merely rolled his eyes, before nodding, agreeing to  
their terms.

Matt and Pam soon rounded the corner, along with young Susan. Her small  
hand made a fist as she managed a wave at the detective. The twins were  
jumping up and down, trying to peer into the large bay window that lined  
the wall into the nursery. Molly could hear their ruckus from inside,  
and she turned to see as Matt picked them up in both arms. They spotted  
her, and frantically waved. Molly giggled at the sight, and waved back.  
She then pointed to the two bassinets in front of her, before holding up  
two fingers on her left hand. The boys gave an excited cheer, one that  
could clearly be heard from inside the nursery. Molly chuckled, and her  
attention immediately swooped to her own two, as their small cries  
called out.

She turned to see Albert's face scrunched into a deep pout. Clearly  
upset with being disturbed, he managed a loud cry that shook his tiny  
body. Meanwhile, a much quieter Helena simply whimpered in the other  
bed. Outside the window, the older twins were being told to be quiet.  
Pam was pointing to the new babies, showing SusieLoo the small  
creatures. The young girl pressed her face flush against the glass, and  
her breath quickly fogged it up around her. Sherlock saw Molly's gaze  
besetting her children, and proceeded to say his goodbyes to the twin  
boys, as well as Matt, Pam, and young Susan. He raced back into the  
room, and joined his wife. The nurse came to where they stood, and  
glanced over the tiny babies.

''Oh, seems they're awake.'' She said. She returned to across the room,  
fetching a set of fresh blankets. When she returned, she instructed  
Molly to sit down in the chair. The nurse then laid the warm blankets  
across Molly's chest, draping it over her shoulder. She then handed one  
to Sherlock, instructing him to do the same with it.

''Alright, who wants to hold whom?" She asked with a large grin. Molly  
looked up at Sherlock, who's eyes had began bugging from his head. She  
smiled, before nodding in assurance.

''I'll take her, since she's smaller. Sherlock can take Albert.'' Molly  
spoke for them. Sherlock's body eased just a bit, but not enough to ease  
his own worries. ''Oh, I should inform you, your nephews have renamed  
our son.'' Sherlock spoke, watching on. Molly giggled a bit.

''Oh, and what is his name now?" She asked with a sarcastic streak  
lining her words.

''Apparently we are to address him as either 'Albie' or 'Flynn'. Albert  
simply won't do, according to them.'' He said, chuckling a bit. Molly  
laughed harder, and nodded her head.

''You know, I think they may be right. Albert is a bit too formal for  
him right now. I like the ring of 'Albie'.'' She said, and upon seeing  
Sherlock's look of disgust, she laughed out once again.

''I'm joking, Sherlock. We can call him Flynn, until he grows into his  
name.'' She said, touching his arm. Sherlock breathed out a bit, before  
nodding.

The nurse carefully lifted Helena from her spot, before tucking her  
gently into Molly's arms. Molly's eyes flooded with tears as she felt  
the delicate weight of the baby girl in her hold. She looked down at the  
bundle, who's eyes squinted open, revealing a deep smoky color. Molly  
smiled down, and cooed softly.

''Hello there, Helena.'' Her voice spoke. Meanwhile, the nurse was  
lifting Flynn, and placing him into a very nervous, if not a bit scared,  
Sherlock's arms. Sherlock looked unsure as the nurse smiled to him.

''Its alright. Here, just take your arm and bring it under him like  
this.'' The nurse said, making a swooping motion with her own arm.  
Sherlock followed her action, and soon found a tiny boy cradled in his  
grasp. He looked down, as the baby started fuss in just a bit. His eyes  
searched rapidly for one guidance, and then, instinct took over where  
lack of experience dropped off.

''Sh, it's alright. There's no need to fuss now.'' His voice rumbled  
lowly in his chest. The small boy's actions immediately stilled, and his  
breaths grew calmer. Sherlock's mind flashed back to a pregnant Molly in  
tears as their baby kicked into her spine. He thought on how his voice  
had calmed the erratic moves. 'Ah, so that was you, then.' He thought,  
looking down to his son. He looked to Molly, who seemed mesmerized by  
the infant in her hands. Tear streaks highlighted her cheekbones, and  
she wore a lovely, glowing smile on her face. The face of a new mother.  
In that moment, Sherlock was struck with a blow of reality.

He was a father.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	60. Chapter 60

Once again, I do not own the characters created by Sir Arthur Conan  
Doyle, or Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. I only own my OCs. That is all.  
Enjoy!

Chapter Sixty:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The nurse had told the new parents it was time to leave, as the twins  
were fast asleep. It had taken some coaxing from Sherlock to get Molly  
to return with him to her room. She reluctantly left, after blowing  
kisses to her two children. Upon entering it, Molly's sleepy eyes  
widened as she saw the lavish gifts in the corner. Sherlock looked down  
over her shoulder, watching her face grow excited as she saw the  
matching sets of presents that lined the wall. There were baskets upon  
baskets of toys, blankets, and small clothes. One set was a beautiful  
lavender purple, while the other was a crisp, bright blue. Molly smiled  
as she looked up at Sherlock.

''Well, it seems they've already got Mycroft wrapped around their  
fingers.'' Molly giggled. She climbed up into her bed, and slid over to  
one side. She then patted the mattress, signaling for Sherlock to join  
her. He sat on the edge of the mattress, and then kicked his feet up to  
lay beside hers. Molly curled into him immediately, letting out a deep sigh.

''Are you up for this challenge, Sherlock?" She asked into his chest.  
Sherlock was silent, and Molly felt her face being lifted up to his. He  
kissed her gently before looking at her with intense eyes.

''There has never been a more promising case presented to me in my whole  
life.'' He whispered to her. Molly grinned in return, before sleep won  
over. She rested on him, as Sherlock entered his mind place, preparing  
new rooms for his two twins.

OoOo

It had been two weeks, and Flynn and Helena were now fully healthy and  
on the right track for development. Molly was giddy as could be, and  
Sherlock was simply pleased that he would no longer have to deal with  
the horribly ignorant staff of the hospital. They had already completed  
the nursery, and had called in the cavalry, as it were, to help bring  
home the things from Bart's. The only thing left now, was to bring home  
the twins.

OoOo

John and Mary had organized the welcome home party, so that as soon as  
Sherlock and Molly walked through the dark door of 221B Baker Street,  
they were greeted with a multitude of cheers. The cheers had mildly  
startled Flynn, but had left a wide-eyed Helena to sob helplessly in her  
car seat. Molly giggled sympathetically and lifted the small crying girl  
out, to hold her close. Meanwhile, the twins were already fawning over  
their calmer cousin. The tiny boy looked up with big blue eyes, staring  
at the crazy mops of red hair tat bounced above his head.

''He looks just like you, Uncle Sherlock! Cool! Look, he looks like Aunt  
Molly! No, Uncle Sherlock! No, Aunt Molly!" The boys had began arguing,  
which led to a tackling fight between the two. This had, in turn, led to  
the breaking of Flynn's cool composition, and the baby burst into tears.  
Sherlock had passed the carrier to Matthew, who gladly took it, trying  
to calm down the infant with the help of John.

''Boys!" Sherlock's deep voice bellowed, to which the two boys stopped.  
Timothy's head was currently tucked under Titus's arm. Titus's leg was  
in Timothy's arms, and part was being gnawed on by his teeth. The two  
stared at the tall man, who merely loomed over them. They dropped each  
other, and eventually stood up. Sherlock leaned over them, glaring into  
their eyes.

''Now would be a very good time for you to be quiet.'' His voice  
glowered. The twins nodded somberly, before quietly sneaking over to  
gaze at Flynn once more. John had pulled him from his car seat, and was  
carefully holding him against his chest. The boys cooed and spoke to him  
with their high pitched voices. Across the room, a gleaming Mary seemed  
to be in a trance as she watched John interacting with the baby boy. She  
smiled, until she heard a whisper next to her.

''Do you want to hold her?" Molly had asked, seeing the glow in her  
friend's eyes. Mary's head snapped around, seeing Molly's arms wrapped  
around the now calm little girl. She nodded her head nervously, and  
Molly proceeded to walk her through the steps of cradling the baby. Once  
Mary had Helena in her arms, she was completely gone. Lost in happy  
thought, she quietly blurted to Molly,

''John's asked me to marry him.'' She said, not looking up from the  
small girl. Molly gasped, before pulling her further into the kitchen.

''Are you serious? Oh my God, Mary! That's so...I'm so happy for you!"  
She exclaimed. Mary smiled brightly, and little Helena let out a light  
squeal. They discussed the details of the proposal in the small kitchen,  
while the other room was filled with small chatter from the other guests.

OoOo

''So, Sherlock. Looks like you'll be taking some time off, yea? What  
will I do without you?" Greg asked as he sipped from his wine. Sherlock  
stepped closer, nodding his head a bit.

''Oh, it won't be too long, Lestrade. I'll be back before any major  
crime breaks out. I'm sure Anderson can somehow manage.'' He said with a  
smirk. Lestrade simply shook his head, before shaking Sherlock's hand.

''Never thought I'd see the day where this was what you would be doing,  
mate. Never.'' Greg said, causing the pale detective to lift a brow  
suspiciously.

''But really, she's good for you. And I guarantee you, they'll make you  
a better man. Maybe you'll be less of a sociopath git.'' Lestrade said  
as he pointed across the room to where each of the new children were  
located. He nodded his head, before catching sight of John trying to get  
his attention. Flynn had been passed on to Mrs. Hudson, leaving the  
doctor alone, nodding his head for his best friend to join him.

The two had gone to stand by the window. John was just about to open his  
mouth to speak.

''You've asked Miss Morstan to marry you." Sherlock said coolly. John's  
mouth dropped open, and he sputtered over his words. Finally, he looked  
up at him, waiting for the inevitable explanation.

''Mary and Molly were hugging each other in the kitchen. Also, you have  
a bit of dust on your left knee, obviously kneeling somewhere outside.  
There's a trace of lipstick on your lower lip, matching Mary's shade,  
signifying some happy event or news. Most likely a proposal. That, and I  
caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger.'' Sherlock said in a single  
breath. He smirked, before looking at his friend. John rubbed his  
temple, and nodded his head.

''Yea, okay. And here I thought it would be a total shock to you. Shame  
on me, I know.'' He chuckled. The two remained in companionable silence,  
looking out the window to the streets below.

OoOo

The party had ended not long after the boys accidentally broke the  
standing lamp in the corner of the room, leaving half the room in  
darkness. The guests had all gone home, leaving the happy, tired family  
of four alone in their flat. Molly was placing Flynn in his crib, as the  
boy had already passed out. She rubbed small circles on his stomach, and  
he breathed in deeply. Meanwhile, Helena softly squirmed in Sherlock's  
arms, refusing to grow comfortable. He had tried speaking to her as he  
did with Flynn, but it was no use. The small baby girl was restless in  
his hold, no matter the position. Finally, an idea popped into  
Sherlock's head. He carried Helena down the stairs and into the living  
room. There, he laid her on a blanket on the floor, and sat next to her,  
violin in hand. She cried quietly, making only tiny bursts of noise. He  
held the instrument up to his chin, and pulled the bow slowly across the  
strings. He then began playing a soft lullaby that had been recorded in  
his mind palace. Up in the nursery, Molly heard the beautiful, familiar  
melody sing out from the violin, and she smiled to herself. Flynn was  
sound asleep, and not long after, so was little Helena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	61. Chapter 61

Well, I don't own anything other than the children. Lol. All other  
characters are belong to...not us. :( Enjoy!

Chapter Sixty-One:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the weeks that followed, things seemed to go without a hitch. The  
twins were on the same schedule, differing only when it came time to  
eat. Molly had attempted once to feed them together, failing miserably.  
They were happy, healthy babies, and had finally started sprouting  
visible hair on their heads. The fine hair was almost invisible, but  
Molly took note, cataloging their every milestone. Sherlock had never  
been more pleased, conducting small, safe experiments with his children.  
He was especially pleased that nature had dealt him some ideal variables  
by giving him a son and daughter.

Molly, while outwardly objecting to the tests he put on their children,  
was secretly just happy that he wasn't clawing at the walls with  
boredom. She had grown very accustomed to his habits when he was without  
a case. She had made one simple rule about his experiments with the  
children.

''No mysterious solutions.'' She had looked sternly at him. He smirked  
at her knowingly, and agreed to the terms. In all, those first four  
weeks were priceless and peaceful.

That ended at the beginning of the following week.

OoOo

It was early in the morning when Sherlock was roused from his thoughts  
by a crying Helena. He shoved himself out of the arm chair and walked up  
the stairs to the nursery of the two. Inside, while Flynn laid fast  
asleep, Helena sobbed in agony. Sherlock leaned over her crib, and  
picked her up. Her small body squirmed and shook as the cries racked  
through her. Sherlock slowly bounced her up and down in his arms.

''Alright, Helena. What do you need? What's the matter, little one?" He  
spoke softly, holding the crying girl to his chest. Helena's lip  
trembled as her tears continued, and she nestled closely to him. Molly  
was soon in the room, her tired eyes looking around.

''Is she hungry? Here, let me see her.'' Molly said, holding out her  
arms. Sherlock had settled the girl into her mother's hold, and Molly  
flipped her around, preparing to feed her. This provoked more cries from  
her, stopping Molly in her tracks.

''Okay, not hungry. What's wrong, baby girl? What's the matter?" Molly  
asked to the unresponsive infant. She checked her diaper, to find it  
empty. Molly cradled Helena close, humming sweetly. Helena seemed to  
perk up, listening to the sound. Soon her tears stopped, and she slowly  
went back to sleep. Molly continued to hold her, rocking her back and  
forth. Sherlock watched in silent awe.

''Is it possible for infants to dream? Perhaps she's had a nightmare."  
He asked quietly. Molly shrugged her shoulders.

''I don't know. But whatever had her upset, she's calmed down now. I  
don't want to put her back down, not until I'm sure she'll stay  
asleep.'' Molly said in a soft voice, looking down as the little girl  
yawned.

Just as she fell asleep, Flynn was awake, and in desperate need of  
attention. His cries hit new levels of volume, inevitably waking his  
sister from her nap. The two now cried in alternating trills. It  
reminded Sherlock of Titus and Timothy, communicating as one voice,  
while being completely independent. Molly had discovered Flynn's issue  
right away, needing a fresh diaper. This left Sherlock to attempt to  
once again calm his inconsolable daughter. The tag teaming of crying and  
sobbing continued on for another two and a half hours.

Finally, after an hour of feeding, burping, and changing the set of  
them, another hour was spent cuddling with baby Flynn. After two  
excruciating hours of steady violin playing to baby Helena, both twins  
were calm. No longer asleep, but calm nonetheless. Molly sighed out in  
tiredness, before slumping on the sofa next to Sherlock. She had just  
closed her eyes, breathing in deep.

''You should go to sleep.'' He said, before pulling her into a standing  
position. Before Molly could protest, she was being steered down the all  
into their bedroom. Sherlock gently pushed her back so that she sat on  
the mattress, and then laid her back. Molly chuckled tiredly, and  
finally nodded in agreement. Sherlock pulled the blanket over his  
already dozing wife, and quietly closed the door shut as he left her to  
rest. He then returned to the nursery, where two very awake twins lay in  
their beds.

''Alright you two, up we come.'' Sherlock said as he hoisted the two  
from their cribs and into his arms. He walked carefully over to the  
chair that sat by the window, and sat down in it. The babies looked up  
at his face with curious expressions. He sat still, just staring at  
them. Sherlock had suddenly been reminded of a request from Molly.

''I know you're going to memorize every detail about them at some point  
in time. When you do, can you write it down? I want to be able to  
see...what you see.'' She had requested. So, with pen and paper set  
aside for later, he began with the two twins as a pair.

'Both share similar traits. Starting with the small upturn of their  
noses. It resembles Molly's. Their eyes are the same in shape to Molly's  
does eyes as well, yet the color is closer to mine. That, of course, is  
subject to change. Their hair, what little there is, seems to be curly.  
A Holmes genetic trait. They seem to mirror each other, Helena more  
dominantly right brained, whereas Flynn is left brained. Another  
variable subject to change. But data is data.' Sherlock recorded his  
findings in his mind palace, under the banner labeled 'Twins'. He  
decided perhaps it was best to catalog each detail about each child  
individually, but was interrupted by a bout of spit up coming from  
Flynn. The gassy boy giggled just a bit after projecting his stomach's  
contents all over Sherlock's crisp, black button up. Helena, upon  
hearing her brother's gleeful laugh, joined in the refrain. Sherlock  
sighed, before hoisting himself and the twins from the chair.

''Oh, so that's funny, is it?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. The twins  
stared up at him as he carefully placed them back into their cribs. He  
then fetched a clean shirt from downstairs, making it his plain gray  
tee, instead of a dress shirt. Sherlock then returned to the nursery, to  
see a sleeping Flynn in his crib. Helena simply stared up to the  
ceiling, seemingly bored. Sherlock picked her up, and returned to his  
spot in the soft chair across the room.

''Alright, Miss Helena, I guess we'll start with you.'' Sherlock held  
the baby girl out in front of him, her body draped lengthwise on his  
legs. She looked up at him with wide eyes, just watching him as he  
watched her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	62. Chapter 62

Hm...I own only the lovely characters my mind has so willingly let me  
imagine. All other creative genius belongs to former and current  
creators of our lovely little world. Thanks goes to them! Enjoy!

Oh, I also do not own The Scientific Journal. That is all.

Chapter Sixty-two:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Little Helena was the more petite of the Holmes twins. She was shorter  
than her brother by a full inch, and weighed less by half a kilogram.  
Sherlock was proud of himself or picking such a wonderfully appropriate  
name. Helena. Yes, it had been inspired partially by Molly's love for  
mythology. The tale of Helen of Troy was her favorite. Young Helena was  
by far the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. Sherlock knew he  
was slightly biased, but even looking from a completely analytical  
standpoint, she bore the perfect combination of genetic encoding to make  
her as such. It was that first time he had seen her eyes, though, that  
sent Sherlock's brain into an article flipping frenzy.

He had memorized that color some time in his past. He scanned the  
encyclopedias and books of his mind palace, until finally he found it.  
It had been an article in The Scientific Journal. Volcanoes of the  
Pacific Ring. More specifically, Mount St. Helens. The detective read  
over the key points of the article, his mind highlighting for him the  
word 'ash'. Of course, the photo in that issue had shown a massive ash  
explosion from the mighty crater, a deep, swirling gray cloud high in  
the air. The same gray as her eyes. How appropriate, too, that she was  
somewhat named after a volcano. Sherlock had seen his brother, Mycroft,  
quite softened by the children, especially little Helena. 'Hm, and so  
the Iceman is melted by volcano.' The decision had been concreted even  
more to give her the name when he searched for the meaning of her name.  
'Light'. She was seemingly a tiny, bundled explosion of light. She made  
the whole room glow with innocence and love. Sherlock's cranky  
disposition even lightened upon entering the nursery. It was completely  
unexplainable to the scientific man, yet, it made perfect sense. She was  
the perfect combination of the two of them. Molly's bright and bubbly  
disposition, and his own curiosity and inquisitive nature.

Sherlock had started with her eyes, noting their color. He saw the shape  
that they were, the same wide, doe's eyes of her mother. She had  
slightly rounded cheeks, which curved down to her tiny point of a chin.  
Her gummed smile was effervescent, contagious. Helena had the same  
turned up end on her nose as Molly, but held the ears and lips of  
Sherlock himself. She had a tiny freckle dotted just on the side of her  
small nose. He noticed how the tiny hairs that had begun sprouting on  
her head were tiny curls not unlike his own as a boy. He could just make  
out the color, a light, strawberry brown. Deciding to move on, he looked  
at her fingers. They held tiny fingernails, and curled tightly around  
his index finger. He watched the small muscles in her hands flex as she  
attempted to grip onto him. They were developing quickly, but were still  
in an early and weak stage. He felt the weight of Helena's tiny body on  
his lap, measuring it and comparing to other objects that he was more  
accustomed to. He pulled off one of her booties, revealing a tiny foot.  
Sherlock lifted it to view it closer. Helena let out a giggle as he ran  
his thumb over the bottom of her five little toes, and they curled upon  
reflex. Sherlock's face slipped into an amused grin as he repeated the  
action, producing another giggle from the happy baby.

''Ah, it would seem, my sweet, that you are ticklish. Consider that  
noted.'' He said in a mock professional tone. Sherlock continued to  
study every detail of little Helena, charting the sounds of her gurgles  
and little laughs. He noticed how she would often start off her kicks  
with her left foot, and that her left hand was slightly stronger than  
her right. She was still too small to fully support the weight of her  
head, but her gaze was attentive, and she could move her head around to  
see different things. He soon found that she was yawning with sleep, and  
her breathing evened to a steady pattern. The pattern had relaxed  
Sherlock, and he soon fell asleep too, with Helena wrapped safely in his  
arms.

OoOo

Molly had awoken to feeling somewhat more rested and alert than before  
her husband had forced her to bed. She heard no noise coming from the  
living room or nursery. So, she quietly made her way up the steps and  
carefully opened the door. The sight in front of her made her retreat  
immediately to fetch her camera. Sitting in the chair was a long legged  
man. His arms were curled snugly around a small breathing bundle, who  
was curled tightly into his chest. The gray tee he wore was stained a  
bit with a moist spot of drool, and his curly hair slumped to the side  
of his tilted head. Molly came back in, and snapped a quick photo of the  
sight. Sherlock was serenely dozing with with an ever content Helena on  
his chest. His large hands held her securely to his front, and the two  
breathed in harmony. Molly simply braced herself in the doorway,  
watching her family sleep. She then crossed the threshold and pulled a  
blanket from the rack between the two cribs. Molly carefully flicked it  
open, and proceeded to cover up Sherlock and the baby girl. She lowered  
a kiss on each of their heads, before going to check on Flynn. She  
leaned over his crib, to see a very alert boy gazing back up at her.

''Hello, little man. Let's say we go downstairs and let your Papa and  
sister sleep. Yea?" She whispered in an entertaining voice. Flynn's  
small legs kicked excitedly, and Molly pulled him up out of the crib.  
She then made her way downstairs again, pulling the nursery door closed  
behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	63. Chapter 63

Hm, wow. Okay, I only own Timothy, Titus, SusieLoo, Helena, Flynn, and  
Matt and Pam. All other characters, pretty much, belong to the amazingly  
brilliant Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Sue  
Vertue..etc. we applaud your wonderful work with our humble adaptations  
on your characters. Thank you. Enjoy!

OoOo

''That's okay. All stories, even the ones we love, must eventually come  
to an end. And when they do, it's only an opportunity for another story  
to begin.''

"Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium''

OoOo

Chapter Sixty three:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly sat in the easy chair of 221B Baker Street, reading out of a  
leather bound composition notebook. It had been another seven months  
since the twins were brought home. Across the room, a newly married John  
and Mary Watson sat playing with Helena and Flynn. The couple looked  
absolutely smitten with each other, as well as the two babies. Mary held  
onto Helena, who was a giggling mess as her small feet were tickled.  
John, meanwhile, had Flynn, who was attempting to crawl over him like  
some sort of human summit. Sherlock was sat in the kitchen, coming close  
to a breakthrough in a level eight case he'd been on for the week. So,  
with harmony balancing in the flat, Molly turned back to her reading.

'Albert Flynn. Currently eight months. Flynn has the exact same shape of  
eyes, along with lips and a slight upturn of the nose, as Molly. His  
eyes are a blue-green, which seem to echo the waters of the  
Mediterranean. The two colors blend and collide, causing an interesting  
pattern in his iris. He is still growing at a more rapid pace than  
Helena. Flynn is more dominant on his right side, pushing off into his  
crawl with his right foot, and reaching for things with his right hand.  
He still kicks, which may be a tick of energy. Obviously being bored is  
an inevitable fact we may have to face in our children. Flynn sleeps  
during the day at present, and is awake during the late evening. Of  
course, this is subject to change again. Flynn is not ticklish on his  
feet like Helena. However he does possess a soft spot directly below his  
chin. He is also much more audible than his sister. Flynn has three  
basic laughs, depending on what brings them on. He snores lightly in his  
sleep, producing an almost growling noise as he breathes. He also  
currently has five different types of cries. One of which is to signal  
hunger. It is a guttural sob, yet produces no tears. There are two that  
are incredibly similar. The key factoring difference between his plea  
for sleep and his plea for attention, is the two second pause between  
bursts. If it s a longer pause, he simply needs a nap. However, the  
quicker, more urgent sounding of the two, signifies his feelings of  
neglect. His cry of needing changing produces small, bead like tears,  
whereas his cry for needing burped produces larger, more obvious drops.

'While his name comes from a more traditional origin, being inherited,  
Flynn's name fits him perfectly. Albert, originally the middle name of  
Molly's late father, Phineas Albert. It's meaning is 'noble and bright'.  
While he may not be any faster than others in the physical aspects of  
developing, our son certainly exceeds his peers mentally. He already  
exhibits clear signs of fast tracked learning abilities. Given the  
proper tools and tutoring, he will prove to be an excellent observer.  
Unlike Helena, who has a lovely balance of both our personalities, Flynn  
has a personality and characteristics all his own. In fact, some of the  
small things he does mirrors the mannerisms of Timothy and Titus. Flynn,  
the name of my father. Little was known on the history of the name,  
until I recently did some research. In essence, it means 'descendant of  
the red haired man'. Highly appropriate, given the bright red hair that  
had sprung from his head. The genetic origin of red hair traces to the  
Holmes side of genealogy. Five generations have all had red hair in one  
or multiple children. Flynn is no exception. The bright red will either  
dull over time, or change completely, once he reaches a certain age. The  
possibilities of it staying past age five are slim, as is evident by the  
difference between Mycroft and myself. Two siblings of the same blood  
line, yet his hair remained with a reddish hue, while mine darkened by  
age six. Flynn has...'

Molly's eyes went wide as she read the paragraph, trying to make sense  
of it. She looked across the room to her husband, who was concentrating  
on a small piece of ribbon. She tried imagining him with red hair. His  
raven locks lightening into bright, ginger curls. She was instantly  
reminded of her nephews, Titus and Timothy. The mental image of the  
twins standing next to their beloved uncle, all with matching red  
ringlets of hair, forced Molly to giggle out loud.

''What's so funny, Mols?" Mary asked as she held Helena, who was blowing  
a soft raspberry on her cheek. Molly's hand had quickly clamped over her  
mouth, trying to stifle the laugh. It was too late, however, and  
Sherlock's head had perked up to listen to the conversation. So, knowing  
no other way round it, Molly addressed the question directly.

''Sherlock...this bit here toward the end of Flynn's updated  
observations...is that true...did you really have red hair as a little  
boy?" Molly's smile only widened upon seeing her dear detective's  
reaction. His face actually turned a slight shade of pink, and he  
quickly looked away from them. John sat up from his position on the  
floor, holding Flynn in his hands. He looked at the small boy, whose  
hair was a bright, almost dangerous shade of reddish-orange. He then  
looked to his best friend in the kitchen, and his mouth dropped.

''Oh my God...you used to be ginger!?" John cried out in shock. He then  
burst into a fit of laughter. He tried inhaling, but was overcome by  
wave after wave of pure giggling fits. Sherlock scowled at them, and  
Molly stood to go make amends. She laced her arms around him from  
behind, and stroked his chest lightly. The brooding man sighed, before  
finally speaking to her.

''It faded away. But I did spend a good portion of my early childhood  
being called...'' he snapped defensively. Molly smiled, kissing his head.

''Being called what?" She asked quietly. John was still chuckling in the  
other room, and being scolded by his new wife.

''A gingersnap.'' His face drew into a look of contempt for the  
nickname, producing another hard laugh from John. Molly twirled his  
stool around to face her, and smiled down at him.

''So that's why you took so well to Timothy and Titus? Because they  
reminded you of yourself as a little boy?" She hugged onto him tightly,  
and he breathed a heavy sigh again.

''Perhaps, it is. However, I think it was more to do with the fact that  
they were observant enough to see my hidden feelings toward you that  
caused me to attach myself to them.'' He said, cocking a brow at her.  
Molly chuckled, before planting a kiss on his lips.

''Well, ginger or not, Helena and Flynn will always have the best  
protection around. Those boys are going to be quite intimidating if they  
continue with the rugby. And their Papa, well, surely nobody will mess  
with the son and daughter of the world's only consulting detective,  
right?" Molly asked coyly, her lip curling into a mischievous smirk.

''Right.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The end? ;)


End file.
